


Linea vitam

by MoonlightKissing323



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKissing323/pseuds/MoonlightKissing323
Summary: Никакой тревоги или страха. Никаких съедающих мозги мыслей. Никаких ходячих. Только они с Луисом и дождь, что шуршит по крыше. Вот бы всегда было так. (Гл 1).Клементина вспомнила самое близкое и безопасное от них место, где можно будет жить в тепле и не бояться голодной смерти. То место, в котором произошло много страшных, но в тоже время важных событий. Более того, то место, где у нее остались друзья. Ричмонд. Вот, куда им нужно. (Гл 3).
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 3





	1. Oh my darling Clementine

— На горизонте ходячих нет, по еде пока все хорошо, на дневном посту сейчас Вайолет, - четко и будто на автомате говорит ЭйДжей, медленно идя рядом с Клем. Они вместе шагали по залитому солнцем коридору школы Эриксона. Ну, точнее шагал один лишь Элвин младший, Клементина же, медленно, стараясь не морщиться, передвигалась с помощью своих костылей.

Она намеревалась выйти на улицу чтобы в полной мере оценить обстановку. Отчет отчетом, но все же хотелось осмотреться самой.

— Чтобы я без тебя делала, малыш, - девушка остановилась и потрепала мальчика по голове. Сделала она это ласково и с любовью, улыбнувшись одними лишь уголками губ, -ты стал моими глазами с тех самых пор…- и на автомате сразу же глянула на свои ноги. Одна твердо стояла на полу, а вторая заканчивалась у колена. Клементина определенно никогда не думала, что однажды лишится самого важного, что вообще нужно при выживании — ноги. Если бы не эта бывшая школа-интернат и подростки, что ее населяют, Клем уже, скорее всего, не было бы. И она это сама прекрасно понимала.

— Я пытаюсь помочь всем, чем могу, чтобы ты меньше передвигалась, а ты все равно идешь на улицу, - мальчик скрестил руки на груди, также не двигаясь с места. Он действительно делал все, что от него зависит, всегда старался быть точным и серьезным в своих словах. Делал все, чтобы привносить пользу в группу и быть полезным для Клементины. Быть ее глазами и ушами, когда у нее нет возможности увидеть или услышать.

— Не в этом дело, малыш. Сейчас я просто хочу подышать свежим воздухом. Я не была на улице со вчерашнего дня, - девушка успокаивает его и вновь по голове гладит. Отчасти ее слова были правдой. Она очень устала сидеть в четырех стенах.

— Кто это у нас? Это же моя дорогая Клементина! - звук доносился в конце коридора, и оба тут же повернули головы, услышав этот задорный голос. К ним уже спешил Луис, как всегда с широкой улыбкой на лице. ЭйДжей тут же увидел, как глаза парня налились какой-то теплотой и трепетом, стоило ему ближе подойти к Клементине.

— Какой ты смелый, учитывая, что в руках у меня деревянные костыли, - мягко усмехается девушка. По ее лицу и улыбке Элвин младший подмечает, что она никого лупить костылями не собирается, это понимает как Луис, так и она сама. По ней в принципе видно, что если бы не ЭйДжей, стоящий рядом, она бы расцеловала парня на месте.

— О, не обманывай себя и меня. Я же знаю, тебе нравится эта песня в моем исполнении, - и Луис вдруг резко хватает Клементину на руки, не давая ей даже секунды на размышления. Он с заливистым смехом кружит ее по коридору и затем начинает напевать: «О, моя дорогая, Клементина». Его голос эхом разноситься по зданию и деревянные стены начинают скрипеть, будто бы подпевая ему.

— Опять ты за свое! — Клем вдруг захохотала, что было ей не свойственно, а затем ухватилась руками за его шею. Когда до ушей Луиса донесся ее смех, он заулыбался во все зубы. Ведь обычно Клем это все не нравилось, ее это смущало и приводило в какой-то конфуз. А сейчас она смеялась, что ни могло не греть душу влюбленного в нее по уши Луиса.

ЭйДжей же, уставившейся на упавшие с грохотом костыли, подметил для себя, что Луис все реже позволял Клементине на них ходить, а если видел, как она, немного морщась от усталости, передвигается по коридорам школы, то тут же подбегал и хватал ее на руки, совершенно игнорируя ее недовольные возгласы. Как это произошло и сейчас, только Клем не была против.

— Наконец я слышу твой смех, - это Луис говорит уже на ходу, перестав наконец кружиться. Он с легкостью удерживал девушку на руках.

Вообще Луис никогда не считал ее хрупкой или слабой, потому что знал — она очень сильная, как морально, так и физически. Но он любил ее, сильнее, чем она сама могла представить, а потому не мог наблюдать за ее болью, за тем, как ей тяжело передвигаться на этих чертовых костылях. Иногда в голове проскакивали мысли, что деревянная нога по проекту ЭйДжея, уж не такая и бредовая идея. Луис был готов на все, только бы сделать Клементину счастливой и свободной от теперь каждодневной боли. Пусть он этого не показывал внешне, по его поведению это было прекрасно видно.

А Клем будто бы наоборот с каждым днем все больше ставила себя в какие-то рамки. Она всей душой ненавидела то, кем сейчас является: немощная, слабая, ни на что не годная. Не может ходить за припасами, сидеть ночью на вышке чтобы контролировать ситуацию, не может обороняться от ходячих. В принципе не может ничего, что могла делать все эти десять лет апокалипсиса. Теперь ей приходиться лишь наблюдать за этим с окна комнаты, молясь чтобы никого не укусили и каждый пришел живым и здоровым. Больше всего она волновалась за ЭйДжея и Луиса, потому что эти люди были для нее особенными. Но видя, что они защищают друг друга и остальную группу, ей становилось немного спокойнее.

Клементина понимала, что бесполезна, но не говорила этого вслух, хоть и думала об этом каждый день. Именно поэтому она вставала и пусть медленно, но выходила на улицу, разговаривала со всеми, в чем-то пыталась помочь, объясняла, как лучше поступить в той или иной ситуации. В общем она всеми силами пыталась быть полезной, а не просто лишним ртом, на который даже еду тратить жалко.

— О чем думаешь, солнце? - вдруг слышит тихий и мягкий голос Луиса Клем, и понимает, что они уже сидят на улице, на ступеньках школы. Чувствуя необычайное физическое тепло, девушка оглядывается и к ней приходит осознание того, что Луис усадил ее к себе на колени. ЭйДжей же присел рядом с ними, но смотрел сейчас куда-то в сторону вышки, где сидела Вайолет на своем посту.

Клементине казалось, что ее душа отчего-то нагревается. Ей нравилось сейчас быть рядом с Луисом, слышать его голос, ощущать его. Больше, чем обычно. Это было что-то странное, когда она не засмущается поцеловать его прямо здесь, даже если рядом будет ЭйДжей. Но она все-таки сдержала это желание, слабо улыбнулась и устало уложила голову ему на плечо, немного соприкасаясь своей шеей с его.

— О том, что скоро кончится еда и вам снова нужно будет уходить искать припасы, рисковать жизнями. Черт бы побрал этих ходячих…

— Наша жизнь сейчас — сплошной риск, с этим ничего не поделать, - Луис ласково погладил ее по голове и взглянул на небо, где за тучами уже пряталось солнце. Кажется, совсем скоро будет дождь. -Но знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Ничто и никто меня так не мотивирует жить и бороться как ты, Клем. Я будто бы внезапно обрел смысл существования, серьезно. Да, я всегда такой весельчак, на позитиве, но это лишь для того чтобы совсем не отчаиваться. Столько всего произошло, столько близких людей погибло, что я уже перестал видеть в чем-либо смысл, боролся так, для галочки,чтобы не заставлять страдать своих друзей…

Клементина подняла голову с его плеча, уставившись на Луиса и слушая его немного с розовыми щеками. Ее глаза тут же налились еще и печалью, стоило парню начать тему о смерти.

-…но когда в моей жизни появилась ты, я понял, что мне точно есть для чего жить и бороться. Я будто бы обрел, скажем так, второй смысл жизни, настолько важный для меня, что просто так и не описать, - Луис нервно и смущенно усмехнулся, отведя от нее взгляд и пряча его где-то в стороне, -и я не знаю, почему именно мне так повезло…

Клементина положила руки на его щеки, немного повернула голову парня к себе, заставляя посмотреть в свою сторону. Она выглядела немного грустной, из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний, но при этом очень растроганной. Ее глаза от чего-то блестели. ЭйДжей глянул на них и понял, что такой Клем он почти никогда не видел.

— Какой ты дурачок, Луис, - большими пальцами она приглаживает его скулы, заставляя парня ласково, даже как-то тепло улыбнуться, -я чувствую тоже самое. И такие чувства я никогда не ощущала прежде, до тебя. Первые дни нашего знакомства, я даже и не знала, как с тобой себя вести, меня удивляла твоя жизнерадостность и даже какая-то безбашенность. Но ты все больше показывал себя как хороший человек, который очень любит своих друзей и отдаст за них жизнь. Ты очень сильный, Луис, морально. И с каждым днем я все больше осознавала, что меня к тебе тянет, -она говорит это максимально тихо чтобы слышали только они с Луисом.

Парень смутился не на шутку. Он вдруг прикрыл глаза, положил свои ладони на руки девушки, что все еще лежали на его щеках, затем открыл глаза и с усмешкой произнес:

— Просто признайся, что ты влюбилась в меня сразу, как только я сыграл тебе ту самую песню.

Они вместе тихо засмеялись, но их воркование прервал гул, который доносился с неба. Это был гром. В это же мгновение о землю стали ударяться капельки воды и все, кто был на улице, поспешил спрятаться в школе. Вайолет же, на своем посту, лишь уселась за импровизированный козырек, который они смастерили для таких случаев. Ей все же придется остаться и наблюдать дальше, пусть и со стеной из дождя это будет сделать проблематично.

ЭйДжей же сказал Клем, что тоже зайдет внутрь, порисует. Те вещи, что остались от Тенни, его карандаши, все перешло к Элвину младшему. Он относился к этим вещам очень бережно, всегда складывал в тот самый ящик и ставил под стол. Клем повернула на него голову и кивнула улыбнувшись. Ей безумно нравилось, что мальчик хочет позаниматься делами обычного ребенка, а не что-то связанное с оружием и убийствами, отчего сейчас никак не уйти.

Они вместе с Льюисом остались одни, сидели также на ступеньке, под навесом, наблюдая за тем, как разгоняется дождь и наслаждаясь его стуками по деревянной крыше. Сейчас как никогда было хорошо и спокойно. Даже иллюзия создавалась, будто началась нормальная жизнь. Такое иногда бывает, когда ходячие не ходят и их ужасный мир на мгновение становится чем-то нормальным. Это еще если не выходить за периметр, где точно наткнешься на разруху и иллюзия о нормальном мире тут же исчезнет.

— Предлагаю сегодня устроить ночную посиделку, - вдруг произносит Луис, - можно в общем зале чтобы не мешать спать ЭйДжею. Мы можем поговорить, послушать музыку. Я принесу нам туда матрац и одеяло чтобы было максимально удобно.

Клементина даже смутилась такой заботе и мягко усмехнулась, поглядев в его сторону. Но предложение было довольно-таки заманчивым. Им действительно есть о чем поговорить, да и в принципе девушке очень хотелось побыть с ним вдвоем.

— Что ж, было бы неплохо. Давай так и сделаем.

— Я зайду за тобой, так что не засыпай, - после сказанных слов Луис мягко поцеловал ее в висок, а девушка, без лишних слов вновь положила голову ему на плечо. Затем же вдруг ощутила, как ей становится еще теплее и ветер больше не щекочет ее плечи. Приоткрыв глаза Клем замечает, что парень приобнял ее своим пальто, засунув руки в карманы.

«Какой же ты милый, Луис», -подумала с улыбкой Клем, но самому парню этого не сказала. Лишь улыбнулась и вновь прикрыла глаза.

Никакой тревоги или страха. Никаких съедающих мозги мыслей. Никаких ходячих. Только они с Луисом и дождь, что шуршит по крыше. Вот бы всегда было так.


	2. Глава 2. Rain

Клементина и Луис просидели под навесом не так уж и много времени. Дождь все никак не заканчивался, поднялся небольшой, но прохладный ветер, а потому было принято решение зайти внутрь школы.

Клем лишь раз взглянула через плотную стену из дождя на Вайолет, которая сидела на вышке чуть согнувшись под ее хлипким навесом. Внутри Клементины вновь появилось какое-то непонятное чувство вины за все, что случилось между ними. Ведь она тогда, полгода назад, при штурме, спасла Луиса, а не её, из-за чего между ними пошел разлад.

Когда Клем и Вайолет разговаривали, все казалось нормальным, со стороны даже казалось, что они подруги. Но чувствовалось, будто между ними какая-то преграда. Возможно это было потому, что Вай нравилась Клем, не просто как друг, а в романтическом плане, и когда Клем приняла решение первым спасти Луиса, в Вайолет появилась злость, обида и разочарование. Да, это было и так понятно, ведь тогда, на корабле, Вай даже слушать Клем не хотела. Но сейчас они все вместе, вроде всё хорошо, но осадок внутри остался. И Клементина понимала, что не у нее одной такие чувства. Она видела по взгляду подруги, что она все еще переживает, ее тоже это гложет изнутри. Все это время девушка не решалась с ней поговорить, а последние дни ей очень этого хотелось, но не выдавалось удобного случая…

— Ты в порядке? — до ушей Клем донесся голос Луиса, который уже нес девушку в её комнату. — Выглядишь грустной. Это из-за Вай, я прав?

— Почему все так сложно, Луис? — она грустно посмотрела на него исподлобья и вздохнула. — Сложно подобрать какие-то слова, сложно начать нелегкий разговор…

— Это нормально, Клем, особенно если говорить о Вайолет. Она очень хороший человек, прекрасный друг, но с ней тяжело. И я так говорю, потому что жил с ней бок о бок много лет. У нее непростой характер, никогда не знаешь, как она отреагирует на то или иное слово. Она может взбеситься и начать кричать, хотя ты ничего плохого не имел в виду. Возможно, это ее защитная реакция, но от этого легче никому не становится. И, я думаю, оттого тебе вдвойне непросто начать с ней разговор, о теме которого переживаете вы обе. Но я верю и надеюсь, что она выслушает тебя и вы нормально поговорите. Ты просто попробуй найти нужные слова, такие, какие ты точно хочешь ей сказать.

В это время Луис уже открывал дверь в комнату Клем и ЭйДжея. Костыли девушки были аккуратно убраны мальчиком в уголок возле тумбочки, где была кровать, а сам ЭйДжей сидел и спокойно водил карандашом по бумаге. Услышав скрип двери, он оглянулся и посмотрел на Луиса, который аккуратно усадил Клем на кровать, но сам рядом садиться не стал.

— Я зайду за тобой вечером, — парень ласково улыбается, глядя на Клем, а затем мягко целует ее в висок. — Не скучай, ладно?

— Ладно-ладно. Иди уже, — Клементина сказала это совсем беззлобно, мягко усмехнувшись.

— Я то знаю, что ты без меня жить не можешь, — шутит с ухмылкой Луис, замечая, как Клем уже целиться в него подушкой. Он тут же выбежал из комнаты, и его смех разразился на весь коридор. Но смех довольно быстро стих, как и гулкие звуки бега.

— И что это с ним? Он иногда такой странный, — ЭйДжей почесал тупой стороной карандаша висок. — И куда это вы вечером собрались?

Клем бесшумно улеглась на подушку, устало вздохнув. Она вслушивалась в звук дождя, а тот, в свою очередь, утихать не собирался, громко и интенсивно стуча по деревянной крыше здания. Некоторые особенно агрессивные и большие капли падали на решетку окна, разбивались об нее и разлетались в разные стороны, попадая непосредственно к ним в комнату, а именно на стол, оставляя свои мокрые следы, и та его часть, что стояла вплотную к окну, страдала сейчас больше всего. Клементина ловила ухом те моменты, когда очередная капля залетала к ним в комнату и с глухим влажным звуком ударялась о деревянную мебель. Она сразу же чувствовала, как прохладный ветер кусает ее за лицо, напоминая о том, что в их окнах нет стекла. Клементине страшно было даже подумать, как тут будет холодно зимой.

За эти пары минут она успела позабыть, что Элвин у нее что-то спрашивал, и потому продолжала лежать с чуть прикрытыми глазами, вслушиваться в звуки дождя и помечать для себя, что за таким громким звуком могут затеряться хрипы или стоны ходячих, а это может принести за собой неприятности. А потом она вспоминала, что бояться нечего, если будет опасность, Вай оповестит их. Ну, Клементина надеялась, что Вайолет сама увидит хоть что-нибудь за глухой стеной дождя.

— Клем, почему ты мне не отвечаешь? — этот немного грустный и задумчивый голос услышала девушка сквозь шуршание непрекращающегося дождя. — Я спросил что-то не то?

Клементина открыла глаза и повернула голову, не отрывая ее от подушки, в сторону мальчика. Тот сидел уже на своей кровати, с немного сдвинутыми бровями, и смотрел на листок в своей руке, иногда переводя взгляд на девушку.

— Ох, прости, малыш, кажется, я немного задумалась, — она устало, но все же облокотилась двумя руками о кровать, а затем, чуть нахмурившись, напрягла мышцы и медленно привстала, усадив себя в удобное положение и прижавшись к стене спиной. — Повтори еще раз, что ты у меня спросил?

— Это, наверное, не так уж и важно… Когда Луис уходил, он сказал, что зайдет за тобой вечером, вот я и спросил, куда вы собрались, — мальчик задумчиво пожал плечами, все еще глядя на свой рисунок.

— Эй, — Клем ласково окликнула его и, когда мальчик поднял на на нее взгляд, мягко постучала по кровати рядом с собой. — Иди ко мне.

Издав тихий вздох, ЭйДжей слез со своей койки, а затем все же подошел к Клем и сел с ней рядом прямо вплотную, после чего его сразу же приобняли за плечи.  
Клем глянула на его рисунок, увидела, что он уже раскрашен яркими цветами старых карандашей, а изображены на нем были Луис, ЭйДжей и она сама. Мальчик стоял посередине, держа обоих за руки.

— Какой милый рисунок, — девушку сражу же пробило на нежную улыбку. — У тебя определенно талант, милый, — она пригладила волосы мальчишки, заметив, что тот все также сидит немного грустный и задумчивый. — Прости, наверное, я сразу должна была ответить на твой вопрос. Не смей думать, что я тебе не доверяю или вроде того. Прекрасно же знаешь — ты первый, кому я могу все рассказать.

-…тогда почему сейчас не рассказываешь? — перебил ее немного грубовато, но при этом также понуро ЭйДжей. — Выглядело так, будто ты не из-за дождя задумалась, а просто ушла от моего вопроса.

— Элвин-младший, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — Клементина нахмурила брови и повернула мальчика к себе за плечи. Она так обращалась к нему редко, только если была очень недовольна или сердита. Обычно в такие моменты мальчик начинал дуться на нее, и ей никогда не нравилось расстраивать его. Однако сейчас важнее было не забывать о том, что он еще многого не знает об этом мире и что ему нужно многое объяснить, показать, в чем он может ошибаться, чтобы он больше не совершал таких ошибок.

— Тогда почему? — ЭйДжей повторил свой вопрос с такой же грустной интонацией, так характерно для него выпятив нижнюю губу.

— Я уже сказала почему, — начала сначала также хмуро Клем, а затем остановила себя, и тихо вздохнув, отпустила плечи мальчика и глянула на него. — Послушай, малыш, мы хотели побыть с Луисом вдвоем. Посидеть и поговорить о том, о чем мы никогда друг с другом не разговаривали. Он многое не знает обо мне, а я о нем, и нам кажется, что вот так посидеть вместе необходимо. Это будет поздним вечером, ты будешь спать, потому Луис и заберет меня, чтобы мы посидели там, где мы не разбудим тебя или кого-то еще. Вот и весь ответ. Неужели ты думаешь, что я действительно могу скрыть что-то такое от тебя?

ЭйДжей задумчиво глянул на нее, уже выглядя не таким грустным, а скорее удивленным. Он не мог до конца понять, что за отношения между его Клем и Луисом. Нет, он часто видел, как они целуют друг друга в щеку, как обнимаются и как дарят друг другу улыбки. Причем в их улыбках будто бы было что-то еще, что-то… _сокровенное_ , предназначенное не для каждого, а для одного _особенного_ человека. Наверное, в силу возраста, ЭйДжей не мог этого понять правильно. Но понимал он одно — это действительно что-то особенное.

— Я как-то спросил у Вайолет, почему вы так странно ведете себя с Луисом, — вдруг начал Элвин, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Она сказала: «Это все потому, что они друг друга любят». И я, правда, не совсем понял, что она имела ввиду. Ведь я тоже люблю тебя, и ты меня любишь, но мы так друг с другом себя не ведем. Это что, какая-то другая любовь?

Клем же совсем немного смутилась, по большой части из-за того, что ЭйДжей спрашивал что-то такое у Вай. Интересно, как она выглядела в тот момент, когда пыталась объяснить все это мальчику? Но смущение довольно быстро прошло, сменившись спокойной и мягкой улыбкой. Каждый раз, когда она осознавала, что Луис любит ее не так, как других, а у нее к нему взаимные чувства, в груди начинало разливаться что-то горячее и очень приятное, вызывающее мурашки. Клементина никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет почувствовать что-то такое. Похожее она ощущала лишь однажды, к тому вспыльчивому и хмурому парню, Габриэлю Гарсия. Но это даже рядом не стоит с тем, что она испытывает к Луису. Те мимолетные чувства были и прошли, а эти разгораются все больше с каждым днем, хотя кажется, куда уж больше?

— Да, можно сказать и так, — тепло улыбаясь, произнесла Клем, вновь прижимаясь к стене спиной. — Думаю, когда ты вырастешь, ты тоже ощутишь такое к кому-нибудь. И это не значит, что своих близких людей ты будешь любить меньше. Нет, просто это немного другое, такое очень сложно объяснить…

ЭйДжей непонимающе захлопал глазами, а затем вздохнул и снова прижался к Клем. Подумал, что возможно он действительно поймет все это позже. Сейчас он может только наблюдать за Клементиной и Луисом, а там, может быть, он и действительно сможет разобраться, что к чему.

***

Дождь не прекращался до самой поздней ночи, лишь немного сбавив свои обороты. Когда ЭйДжей собирался ложиться спать, в комнату зашла промокшая до нитки Вайолет, чтобы отчитаться Клем о сдаче своего дневного поста Руби.

— Хорошо, Вайолет, спасибо, что оповестила. Иди кутайся в одеяло и грейся, — Клементина дружелюбно улыбнулась ей. Вай же отвела взгляд и, поправив свою повязку на глазу, которой она часто напоминала Клементине об одном старом друге, молча развернулась чтобы уйти. — Эй, подожди, — Клем окликнула девушку, а та замерла, но не повернулась. — Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой завтра после завтрака. Наедине. Что на это скажешь?

По плечам Вайолет Клем увидела, что она вздохнула, но затем довольно спокойно произнесла:

— Да, думаю, можно, — а затем сразу вышла из комнаты, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь.

Элвин, хоть ему и было очень любопытно, спрашивать ничего не стал, а лишь залез под одеяло, посильнее в него укутавшись. Он укрылся им до глаз, выглядя от этого забавно, но в тоже время очень мило.

— Замерз? — Клементина ласково улыбнулась, глядя в эти большие глаза, глядящие на нее из-под одеяла. Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на ЭйДжея, погружаясь в свои мысли, то поражалась тому, как он похож на Ребекку и в то же время на Элвина, отца, чье имя он носит. Это схожесть удивляла ее, но удивляла в хорошем смысле, заставляя задуматься о тех особенностях этого мира, которые ей не успели рассказать родители. Которые ей не успел рассказать Ли.

— Угу, с каждым днем все холоднее становится, — сонно проурчал ЭйДжей, отвлекая ее от раздумий и воспоминаний. А затем вдруг мальчик тихо произнес, глядя прямо на девушку. — Клем, как ты думаешь, мы сможем пережить эту зиму?

Клементина вздрогнула и с ее лица сразу же спала улыбка. Оттого, что ее маленький друг так прямолинейно это спрашивал, по коже пробежал холодок. Ей даже начало казаться, будто за окном не дождь, а уже самый настоящий снег. Сначала хотелось ответить: «Я не знаю», но затем она задумалась о том, что ЭйДжей все-таки ребенок. Да, он мыслит практически наравне со взрослыми, может принимать сам какие-то важные решения, но это не отнимает того факта, что ему всего семь лет. Он маленький мальчик, которому нужна надежда. Надежда на то, что у них есть какое-то будущее. А сухие ответы могут только сильнее замкнуть его в себе и сделать жестче. Этого Клем определенно не хотела. Да и как бы ей ни хотелось признавать это, но Джеймс был в чем-то прав. Несмотря на довольно странный взгляд парня на природу ходячих, в его словах о воспитании маленького Элвина был смысл.

— Что за вопросы такие, растяпа? — Клем очень хотелось встать чтобы подойти к нему и поцеловать, что она и сделала, дотянувшись до костылей. ЭйДжей не успел ничего сказать, как она уже подходила к нему. — Конечно, переживем, об этом даже не думай. Да, будет сложно, но когда все было легко? И что мы делаем, когда нам сложно? Мы держимся друг за друга. Мы справимся с любыми невзгодами, пока у нас есть мы и наши друзья. Мы маленькая семья, а в семье друг друга не бросают.

— Точно, — ЭйДжей убрал от лица одеяло и девушка увидела, что он улыбается. Даже как-то облегченно. — Спасибо тебе, Клем. Теперь мне не так страшно.

Та поглядела на него растроганно, а затем кое-как наклонилась к нему, рукой поправляя одеяло и мягко целуя в лоб.

— Не за что, малыш. Спи спокойно, я потушу свечу.

ЭйДжей со спокойной улыбкой прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки их комнаты. Он слышал, как стучат костыли Клементины, затем ее тихий выдох, после которого наступила практически полная тишина. Последнее, что услышал ЭйДжей в почти кромешной темноте, это то, как скрипнула кровать Клем, после чего все затихло. Сейчас никакие мысли не тревожили голову мальчика, а потому он отвернулся к стене и укутался поплотнее в одеяло, начав дышать более спокойно и умиротворенно.

***

Примерно через час дверь в их комнату едва слышно скрипнула. Послышались тихие шаги, выдаваемые скрежетом старых досок пола. Немного сонная Клементина вздрогнула и обернулась на звук. Свеча, которую девушка потушила, чтобы уснул ЭйДжей, вновь горела и стояла рядом с ней на знакомых страницах. Ее огонек дрогнул. Клем вспомнила, как до этого сидела и что-то записывала в своей новой записной книжке. Ее принес Луис, нашел, когда они выходили за припасами. Он рассказывал, что они нашли полусгнивший труп, а рядом на ветке висела сумка, в которой не было ничего, кроме пустого блокнота. Конечно, было понятно, что он когда-то был исписан, просто страницы были вырваны с корнем.

— Не спишь? — конечно же, в их комнату зашел не кто иной, как Луис, выглядя довольно-таки бодрым, что даже не удивило девушку. Он подошел к Клементине, говоря очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить сопящего во сне ЭйДжея.

— Ты же сказал ждать, — Клем пожала плечами и мягко улыбнулась пришедшему, для себя подметив, что успела соскучиться по нему даже за такое короткое время. — Если бы не свеча, я бы давно уснула, так что пришлось зажечь. Ну что, идем?

— Да-да, идем, я все нам подготовил, — Луис улыбается ей и вдруг замечает, как девушка тянется к своим костылям. — Даже не думай, Клем. Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе с ними идти?

— Но, Луис…

— Никаких «но, Луис». Я понесу тебя.

Клем решила не спорить, особенно сейчас, ночью, когда можно всех перебудить, в особенности ЭйДжея. Как-то не хотелось успокаивать мальчика и вновь ждать, пока он заснет. Пусть лучше спит спокойно и видит хорошие сны.

— Ладно, хорошо, твоя взяла, — Клем задула свечу и обхватила рукой шею Луиса, который присел рядом с кроватью и протянул к ней руки. Как только девушка обняла его, парень довольно легко встал, удерживая ее на руках. Он не стал ничего говорить, а вышел вместе с девушкой из комнаты. К счастью, сейчас ярко светила луна, а потому на ощупь идти не приходилось.

Уже через пять минут оба сидели на матрасе, в общем зале. Тут хоть и было не так холодно из-за стекол на окнах, они все же решили укрыться одеялом, так как помещение было большим и оттого немного прохладным. Сейчас ребята просто молча сидели, греясь друг у друга в объятиях. Рядом Луис зажег несколько свечей чтобы им было не так темно, при этом они создавали очень милую и умиротворенную обстановку, к тому же и довольно романтичную. Дождь, что все еще стучал по окнам, все это удваивал, казалось, будто эта ночь была создана только для них двоих.

— Я… так хочу поцеловать тебя, — это парень произнес внезапно, но при этом мягко и уверенно. Он приподнял голову Клементины обеими руками, поглаживая большими пальцами ее щеки, и смотря ей прямо в глаза, что было для него нехарактерно, поскольку в такие моменты он обычно дико смущался и прятал взгляд. Но сейчас он смотрел прямо на Клементину, только ей в глаза. — Очень сильно хочу. Я мечтал об этом целый день…

Клем не дала ему договорить, заткнув губы парня своими. Луис поддался ей навстречу сразу же, будто бы только этого и ждал, сделал он это нежно, мягко, но с видимым желанием. Клем тут же почувствовала, как ее грудь наливается чем-то горячим. Это тепло дошло до лица, начало нагревать щеки так, что девушка осознала — руки Луиса, лежащие на ее лице, не такие уж и горячие по сравнению с этим жаром. Это странное ощущение спускается ниже к животу, а затем там останавливается. Всё внутри начинает приятно сжиматься, и Клементине становится совсем душно от тесноты их губ и тел.

«Неужели один поцелуй может сотворить такое?» — подумала Клем про себя и съежилась, поскольку руки парня медленно сползли с ее лица и также неспешно перекочевали ей на талию. Он это сделал настолько ласково и нежно, что Клементина даже не испугалась этому жесту, а наоборот сама переложила свои руки на его плечи, запустив ладони прямо под пальто чтобы ощутить жар его кожи. Плечи Луиса и правда были очень горячие и немного напряженные, что сильно ощущалось ладонями. Они напряглись еще сильнее, стоило Клем _так_ их коснуться.

Луис медленно и с видимой неохотой оторвался от ее губ. Он шумно и горячо дышал, этим начав обжигать Клементине лицо. Хотя казалось бы, куда еще жарче?

— Такой поцелуй я, конечно, не планировал, но ничуть не жалею, что получился он именно таким, — Луис усмехнулся и вновь перешел на тихий голос, словно они все еще у Клементины в комнате и боятся разбудить ЭйДжея. — Ты просто невероятна, Клем…

— Кажется, я могу сказать тоже самое, — девушка, также шумно дыша, мягко пригладила его по плечам, сразу же ощутив, как они покрылись мурашками. — Никогда не думала, что могу ощутить подобное. За эти полгода ты ни разу мне не показал, что настолько хорошо целуешься, — девушка осознала, что именно она сказала, когда было уже поздно. Ей стало неловко, и она отвела взгляд. — Ну, то есть…

— Клем, все хорошо, — Луис ласково успокаивает ее и целует разгоряченную щеку. — На самом деле… я могу сказать тебе то же самое. Потому что ты целуешься ничуть не хуже.

Клементина медленно улеглась на матрас, утянув за собой Луиса так, чтобы он лег с ней рядом. Она накрыла их обоих пледом и легла поближе к парню, который сразу же мягко ее обнял.

«Зачем скрывать свои чувства, если они настолько сильные?» — думает девушка, ощущая, как ее медленно поглаживают по спине. «Да, я всегда была такая неприступная, но он точно тот, с кем я могу быть другой. Он будто бы стал частью моей души…» — Клем мягко улыбается своим мыслям.

— Я люблю тебя, Клем, — вдруг доносится до ее уха, отчего она даже вздрагивает. — Спасибо тебе, что ты появилась в моей жизни. Я не знаю, как я вообще жил без тебя, правда, не знаю.

Клементина подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза, внимательно так, будто пытается что-то в них найти. В это время, когда вокруг полчища ходячих и людей, которые могут убить себе подобных, такие слова приобретают более трепетный смысл. Осознавая, что каждый день вы можете потерять друг друга, хочется каждый вечер проводить так, рядом.

Клем нежно улыбнулась, коротко поцеловав парня в губы.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Луис. И… спасибо.

Парень без слов и с мягкой улыбкой на лице покрепче обнял Клементину, прижал к себе, а затем уткнулся носом в ее волосы. Они пахли пылью и костром, но в этом запахе было что-то родное. Что-то, что принадлежит только ему одному.

— Я думаю, мы можем поговорить немного позже, — вдруг тихо произносит Клем, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. Сейчас ей определенно не хотелось грустить, вспоминать о чем-то плохом.

Луис же мягко улыбается и касается носом ее лба, проведя им ласково до волос.

— Думаю, нам действительно некуда спешить. У нас еще целая ночь впереди.


	3. Глава 3.Wild cold

В мире с ходячими больше нет времени. Совсем. Многие давно потеряли его счет из-за остановки собственных наручных часов, а кто-то в принципе перестал его считать. Просто дни сменяются днями, ночи ночами и это, в принципе, все, что нужно знать. Зачем кому-то вдруг понадобилась бы информация о том, сколько сейчас времени или, еще смешнее, какой сейчас день недели? Чтобы это дало? Спасло от ходячих? Или бы каким-то волшебным образом завершило апокалипсис?

Клементина не всегда была одной из тех, кто считает это бесполезным. Когда она была маленькой, а этот кошмар только начинался, она часто спрашивала у Ли, сколько времени, а тот, заботливо улыбаясь, поднимал руку с наручными часами и вглядывался в циферблат.

«Сейчас 14:20, солнышко, » — как-то услышала она от него в очередной раз. — «День только начинается, » — а затем он улыбался ей и гладил по кепке большой тяжелой ладонью.

Лежа рядом с Луисом на одном матрасе и прижимаясь щекой к его груди, Клем начала задумываться о многих вещах, в том числе и о том, как в детстве она беззаботно спрашивала у Ли время, где-то внутри себя понимая, что в этом нет сейчас необходимости. Сейчас девушка уверена, что он тоже это понимал, но почему-то никогда не высказывался об этом. Он всегда мягко улыбался ей, а затем отвечал на вопросы любопытного ребенка. Только сейчас Клем осознала, что иногда его лицо менялось от улыбчивого к тревожному, будто бы он боялся, что его часы встали. Он вглядывался в них внимательнее, а затем вновь улыбался и с выдохом говорил точное время. Почему он так поступал?

Может, он надеялся, что апокалипсис быстро закончится? Что нет нужды забывать о времени и даже о днях недели? Хотя последние забылись довольно быстро, дни начали отсчитывать просто цифрами, будто в этом мире никогда не было понедельника или воскресенья. Но неужели дело и правда в этом? Или он просто не хотел пугать маленькую девочку, которая вдруг свалилась на его плечи?

Чем старше Клем становилась, тем больше становилось ее восхищение к Ли. Особенно когда у нее появился ЭйДжей, с которым она проделала большой и опасный путь, чтобы наконец-то оказаться в относительной безопасности. Ли, впрочем, было еще сложнее, потому что он был обременен группой, в которой многие негласно считали его лидером. Ему нужно было задумываться не только о маленькой девочке, что крутилась рядом с ним, но и о людях, что его окружали и полагались на него. Ему нужно было продумать, как обезопасить всех не только от ходячих, но и от самих себя, от вечных ссор и разногласий. Как ни крути, а люди не могут так просто прийти к согласию — в коллективе нужно было выстраивать если не хорошие, то хотя бы нормальные отношения. Даже сейчас Клементина представить не могла, что творилось на тот момент в голове Ли. Как он с этим справлялся? Как он выносил эти испытания так спокойно?

— Клем? — девушка вдруг услышала, как ее тихо позвали, от неожиданности она даже немного вздрогнула. — Не спишь?

— Нет, я… Задумалась немного, — шумно вздохнув, она перестала прижиматься к Луису и заглянула в его глаза. — Я, если честно, подумала, что ты задремал, у тебя было такое спокойное дыхание…

Клементина заметила, что Луис выглядит немного не таким, каким был, когда они только сюда пришли. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону немного грустным и задумчивым взглядом, будто бы успел придумать что-то совсем не радужное в своей голове.

— Эй, — Клем мягко коснулась его щеки ладонью и немного повернула лицо Луиса к себе, чтобы тот посмотрел на нее. — Что с тобой?

— Я стараюсь об этом не думать, но не могу. Каждый раз я возвращаюсь к одной и той же мысли, каждый день, — взгляд парня, кажется, еще больше потускнел, но он все же продолжил, не глядя на девушку, хоть ее рука все так же лежала на его щеке. — Если бы тогда у моста я не убежал, если бы не оставил вас с ЭйДжеем одних, тебя бы, возможно, не укусили, тебе не пришлось бы отрубать ногу, ты бы не страдала, — глаза Луиса заблестели, наполняясь слезами. — Прошу, Клем, прости меня, если сможешь. Лучше бы укусили меня… Я такой идиот и трус. Всегда был трусом и прятался за спиной лучшего друга, пока он делал всю грязную работу и принимал на себя всю ответственность… — парень прикрыл глаза и девушка увидела, как по его щекам покатились слезы, а ее ладонь стала влажной. — Мне часто снится, что ЭйДжей привозит тебя на тележке уже неживую… Он плачет и говорит, что не мог оставить тебя там, а затем добавляет, что ты вот-вот обратишься…

Клементина растерялась, но все же начала бережно утирать его слезы большими пальцами, прижавшись своим лбом к его. Девушка и подумать не могла, что в голове у Луиса такие мысли. Еще и бредовые. Клем никогда не думала об этом, потому что его вины просто здесь нет.

— Луис, посмотри на меня, — вдруг уверенно, но ласково начала она, смахнув новые соленые капли, что никак не останавливались. Тот приоткрыл красные полные слез глаза и все же глянул на нее. — Ты ни в чем не виноват, понял? Там за забором было полно ходячих, ты бы с ними не справился, да даже если каким-то чудесным образом у тебя бы получилось, мы были бы обузой друг для друга и тогда точно кто-то просто бы не вернулся. Тогда я сама сказала тебе бежать, потому что понимала — ты ничем нам с ЭйДжеем не поможешь, мы так еще больше навредим друг другу.

— Но Клем…

— И разве ты не помнишь, сколько всего сделал для меня? — Клементина не дала ему сказать, зная, что он попытается отыскать свою вину еще в чем-нибудь. — Когда ЭйДжей привез меня, у меня появились признаки лихорадки из-за потери крови. Со мной были только вы с Руби, которая пыталась мне помочь всеми силами, но вот ночами со мной был только ты один, пока все остальные боялись, думая, что ЭйДжей отрубил мне ногу слишком поздно, что я обращусь и убью кого-то, пока все спят, — взгляд Клементины был серьезным, а голос при этом был теплым, она продолжала утирать влажные щеки парня. — Ты всегда сидел рядом, почти не спал, менял мне повязки на лоб, чтобы я спала спокойнее. Ты успокаивал меня, говорил, что мы справимся, когда я плакала и напрямую говорила о том, что теперь бесполезна для группы. И как после этого всего ты можешь в чем-то себя винить? Как можешь говорить: «Лучше бы меня укусили»? Ты просто замечательный человек, Луис. А еще надежный, добрый и очень чуткий, с большим сердцем. Именно поэтому я тебя люблю, очень.

Луис по-прежнему выглядел виноватым, его глаза все еще поблескивали от слез, но Клем не могла не заметить его порозовевших щек. Он всегда розовел, когда она говорила что-то романтичное и милое. Клементина всегда усмехалась, когда он начинал смущаться, ведь Луис был тем человеком, от которого точно не ожидаешь смущения. Он всегда шутит, выдает что-то, что заставляет задуматься, смешно тебе или неловко от этого.

— Кто это тут покраснел? — девушка пытается приободрить его. Она слегка сплющила его щеки ладонями, которые так и не убрала от его лица.

Луис же посмотрел на нее круглыми глазами, ресницы которых все еще были слипшимися и влажными от недавних слез. Его губы теперь немного выпирали как у уточки. Клем наклонилась и коротко поцеловала парня, почувствовав, как его руки обняли ее в это же мгновение.

Убрав руки от его щек и тихо вздохнув, Клементина вдруг начала:

— Знаешь, я тоже виню себя кое в чем… Ношу это в своей голове долгие годы, — она вдруг медленно приподнялась, не нарочно высвобождаясь из объятий и присела, прижавшись спиной к стене.

Луис сразу же привстал и сел в то же самое положение, вплотную к девушке, а затем взял ее за руку и сплел их пальцы вместе, пытаясь без слов поддержать ее. Клем на это только грустно и тепло улыбнулась, продолжая:

— Я виню себя в смерти самого дорогого человека, который появился в моей жизни в самом начале апокалипсиса. Ли. Я рассказывала тебе о нем, много рассказывала… Но все же кое-чего ты не знаешь. Например того, что я сбежала от Ли, когда он случайно уснул. Сбежала к человеку, который общался со мной по рации долгое время, обещал, что отведет меня к моим родителям, — по Клементине было видно, что ей тяжело это все рассказывать. Но, чувствуя руку Луиса, ощущая его плечо своим, она понимала, что этот человек ее поддержит и выслушает, она рассказывает не зря. — По итогу Ли бросился меня искать и именно тогда его укусили… Я ничего об этом не знала, а когда увидела его, он был мертвецки бледен и уже без руки. Сначала он мне сказал, что случился несчастный случай, а когда ему позже стало совсем плохо, он признался мне, что заражен… Он признался мне только тогда, когда уже начал терять сознание, мне пришлось самой тащить его через ходячих в безопасное место. И… Если бы Ли не обмазал нас внутренностями этих тварей, мы бы оба умерли там… — Клем замолчала, вглядываясь в огонек свечи, будто в нем она видела всё, через что она тогда прошла. Луис взглянул на нее и даже заметил, как отражается этот самый огонек в ее янтарных глазах.

— Я с тобой, — Луис подумал, что эти слова ей нужны и несильно сжал ее руку. Сама девушка выглядела грустной и подавленной. — И если тебе больно рассказывать дальше, я пойму, Клем.

-…Нет, я расскажу, ты должен знать все до конца, — голос у нее был уверенный, при этом она продолжала также вглядываться в скользящий по воздуху огонек, который медленно и практически незаметно снижался по фитильку. — Перед тем, как Ли потерял сознание, я увидела своих родителей в толпе мертвецов… Очередных ходячих, таких же, каких мы убивали десятками, чтобы выжить. Они будто бы были привязаны к тому месту, возле которого и стали этими тварями. Несмотря на это, я сразу же их узнала и… Знаешь, до сих пор не могу понять, что это было за чувство, которое я испытала при их виде. Это было все вместе: отвращение, страх, боль и непринятие. Я не могла поверить в то, что с ними действительно произошло самое ужасное, что может произойти в это страшное время… Они обратились, — Клементина замолчала, но, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха и сжав руку Луиса, продолжила вновь. — Именно тогда Ли стало совсем плохо, и я помню, как он тоже их увидел, но был в силах сказать только: «Клем, не смотри…», а затем упал, будто бы замертво. Я ужасно испугалась, вокруг были хрипы и вой ходячих, их была тьма тьмущая, а я стояла рядом с умирающим другом, не зная, что мне делать. Дальше все было как в тумане, я кое-как смогла его дотащить до ювелирного магазинчика, где закрыла нас железной дверью. Мы вроде как оказались в безопасности, где я сразу же принялась приводить Ли в чувства, кричала и била его по щекам, боясь, что он не очнется. Но он очнулся: белки его глаз были желтыми, а сам он стал будто бы еще бледнее… Я отбрасывала от себя все страшные мысли, что приходили в голову, просто радовалась, что он очнулся, но потом Ли мне признался, что его укусили. И… Что именно поэтому ему отрубили руку. Я сразу же понадеялась, что это сработало, но все же в глубине души понимала, что это не так, потому что вид у него был ужасный… В скором времени ему стало еще хуже, он уже не мог передвигаться. Сначала я помогала ему, пока он мог держаться за витрину, но потом это оказалось слишком тяжело… Он обессиленно сел, прижавшись спиной к батарее и… Больше он не встал, сколько бы попыток не прикладывал. Когда у меня в руках оказалось оружие, Ли сказал, что я должна убить его чтобы он не обратился… Я плакала и говорила, что не смогу этого сделать, что я не могу в одно мгновение лишиться родителей и его — человека, который был со мной все это время, который заменил мне их… Но затем я поглядела в его глаза, в которых медленно потухал огонек, прислушалась к его хриплому дыханию и поняла, что это конец для него, ему ничего не поможет, — из глаз Клем уже текли слезы, но она этого, казалось, даже не заметила.

Луис был первым, при ком она плачет, вспоминая Ли. Она не думала, что рассказывать все подробно и в деталях будет _так_ больно. Нахмурив брови и сделав серьезное лицо, Клем произнесла:

— И я убила его, как он и просил, выстрелила в голову. Убила, зажмурив глаза. Я могу поклясться, что слышала его последний предсмертный, облегченный вздох. Мертвым я его так и не увидела, не смогла. Развернулась, не открывая глаз, а затем распахнула их и быстро выбежала через черный ход магазина, — все это время Луис не трогал её, пусть и очень хотел успокоить и утереть слезы. Он понимал, что сейчас нужно дать девушке договорить. — Иногда я думаю о том, что его тело все еще там, приковано к батарее… Из-за меня. Если бы я не была такой легкомысленной, ему не пришлось бы меня искать. Его бы не укусили по моей вине, и может сейчас он все еще был бы жив… — Клем всхлипнула и, отпустив руку Луиса, сама начала утирать свои слезы.

— Клем, — парень сел напротив нее. — Клем, послушай.

Продолжая утирать слезы руками, Клементина пыталась успокоиться, не издавая ни единого всхлипа, лишь иногда судорожно вздыхая. Луис мягко взял ее за запястья, а затем медленно отстранил ее руки от лица.

— Мне приятно, что ты рассказала мне то, о чем… Так больно рассказывать. Но не смей винить себя. Подумай о том, что ты была ребенком. Этот случай многому тебя научил, сделал тебя взрослее. Все в детстве совершают ошибки, главное — принять это как урок. Посмотри, например, на ЭйДжея. Я был так зол на него, когда он застрелил Марлона, — парень отвел взгляд, вспомнив друга. — Но потом…я начал понимать, через какие муки он проходит в собственной голове, начинает понимать, что он сделал что-то не так и, судя по реакции людей, это было ужасно. Он прочувствовал последствия своего поступка на собственной шкуре. Но при этом я понимаю и его мотивы — ЭйДжей защищал тебя, наивно, но упрямо, не слыша больше ничего, что могло бы на него повлиять.

Клем смотрела на него, слушая и обдумывая сказанные им слова. Взгляд Луиса был серьезным, что даже немного удивляло. Он отпустил ее руки и продолжил.

— А ты? Что сказал тебе тот человек, из-за которого ты оставила Ли и пошла за незнакомцем? Он обманул тебя, но ты не могла этого знать, а увидеть родителей — это все, чего ты желала. Разве ты виновата в том, что хотела найти близких? И уж тем более нет твоей вины в произошедшем с Ли. Это… Это могло случиться в любой момент еще до того, как он стал искать тебя. Выжившие рискуют каждый день.

Луис подсел ближе к девушке и обнял ее, Клем обессиленно и устало уткнулась носом в его плечо, ответив на объятия. Она устала от собственных мыслей, поедающих ее изнутри. Однако… Слова Лу все же помогли ей посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны.

— Что ж… Вот так мы из милых посиделок при свечах перешли к грустным историям и слезам? — Клем слабо улыбнулась и слегка отстранилась чтобы увидеть его лицо.

— Ну, а теперь можем и телевизор посмотреть, — подмигнул Луис, и его губы растянулись в улыбке.

Клем забыла посмеяться, засмотревшись на эту улыбку, такую типичную для Лу в моменты, когда он шутил. Внутри прямо потеплело, и девушка смогла вздохнуть спокойнее. Тот Луис, который умеет быть серьезным, поддерживать и успокаивать, конечно, хорош, но несмотря на это, тот Луис, который травит шуточки, иногда остроумные, а иногда очень даже глупые, был старым добрым Луисом, который всегда знает, как разрядить обстановку и отвлечься от плохих мыслей, которые обычно не покидают голову в такое время.

— Хм, если так подумать, ЭйДжей даже не знает, что такое телек, — вдруг выдает парень, — И вообще много чего не знает. Я, конечно, говорил ему тогда во время игры в карты, что и до апокалипсиса мир был довольно жопный, но тогда в нем хотя бы были телевизоры и всякая всячина.

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь все станет как прежде. И он увидит все прелести нормального мира, — Клем не удержалась и все же чмокнула парня в щеку. В это мгновение она ощутила, как на ее плечи накатывает жуткая усталость. Захотелось поскорее улечься в мягкую постель. — М, я думаю, что на сегодня нам хватит душевных разговоров, — она тихо выдохнула и устало улыбнулась. — Я вот думаю, может, по комнатам? Завтра рано вставать.

— Пойдем, — Луис согласился сразу и довольно спокойно, наигранно прикрыв глаза и как бы невзначай положив руку на ляжку той ноги Клем, которая отсутствовала ниже колена.

— Э-э-эй, когда ЭйДжей изобретет для меня протез, я дам тебе пинка, — засмеялась девушка, пока Луис осторожно поднимал ее, чтобы отнести в комнату.

— Чувствую, тогда меня ждет отличное время.

***

Утром Клементина еле-еле заставила себя подняться. На улице уже вовсю начала бурлить жизнь, каждый занимался каким-то делом, и только она одна все еще лежала в постели, пытаясь бороться со сном. ЭйДжей разбудил ее, перед тем как убежать на улицу помогать остальным ребятам, и все это время девушка пыталась проснуться и наконец встать.

«Хватит лениться, Клементина, итак вечно сидишь без дела. Вставай, начинается новый день, » — подгоняет она сама себя и все-таки с усилием встает, трет глаза и сразу берется за костыли. «Вот к чему приводят эти ночные посиделки», — даже с какой-то усмешкой пронеслось у нее в голове, прежде чем она все-таки вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

На улице все уже усаживались за общий стол, чтобы отведать долгожданный и всегда желанный завтрак. Клем была уверена, что с самого раннего утра уже никто не спал, только она так провалялась на кровати, пока остальные занимались делом. Стало как-то стыдно, ведь даже Луис уже сидел за столом. Клем сразу приметила рядом с ним пустое место, которое ей всегда оставляли, зная, что они сидят рядом.

— Всем доброе утро, — девушка приветливо улыбнулась, наконец дойдя до ребят. — Извините, я сегодня проспала, очень долго не могла встать, — с помощью бодрого Луиса, почти всегда улыбчивого, она присела за стол ко всем остальным. Рядом с ней Омар сразу поставил дымящуюся тарелку, по запаху Клем поняла — рагу из кролика. Пахло просто невероятно вкусно, и девушка сразу сглотнула слюну, пытаясь не показывать, что она сильно голодна.

— Все в порядке, Клем, — Руби, дежурившая всю эту ночь на вышке, спокойно, но устало ей улыбнулась. — Сегодня что-то все поздновато встали. Кроме Омара, он, как обычно, готовил все утро. Но, стоит признать, что вы с Луисом самые поздние пташки, — она усмехнулась, а затем сразу начала есть свою порцию, даже не пытаясь прятать улыбку.

Клементине стало немного неловко, и она порозовела, спрятав взгляд в стол. Нет, она понимала, что ребята все знают о них с Луисом, но ей все равно каждый раз было не по себе, когда про них начинали шутить или просто что-либо говорить. Хотелось сквозь землю провалиться в такие моменты.

Луис заметил неловкость девушки и, кашлянув в кулак, с улыбкой произнес:

— А вы не завидуйте, господа. Мы с Клем решили уделить друг другу часок-другой и поговорить, вот и все.

— Хм, это что, обязательно делать ночью? — к разговору подключилась уже Вайолет, с усмешкой скрестив руки на груди. Она пока не притрагивалась к своей еде. — Разговаривать и днем можно, Луис.

— Но и ночью никто не запрещает, правильно? — все также увиливает парень, прекрасно понимая, на что именно пытается намекать Вайолет. — Нам было о чем поговорить ночью, так что оставь свои фантазии при себе, мисс-колючка.

ЭйДжей удивленно наблюдал за ними, невинно хлопая глазами. Он не мог понять, почему Клем сидит и не поднимает лица. Что Вай имеет такого ввиду? Что-то плохое?

— Ребят, давайте мы лучше уйдем от этой темы и поговорим о чем-то более стоящем? — наконец прервала этот неловкий разговор девушка, подняв голову и обведя всех взглядом. Она также заметила странные улыбки на лицах Аасима и Омара, которые сразу же безуспешно попытались их убрать с лиц и отвели взгляды.

«Если еще кто-то скажет о моем красном лице, то я точно его прибью, » — подумала Клем, ощущая, как горят ее щеки. Но, на ее удивление, никто ничего не сказал.

Вскоре пришло время действительно важного и серьезного разговора. О еде, которая кончается, о ловушках, которые нужно расставлять заново, о делах, что нужно сделать за сегодня. Обсуждение затянулось, и даже когда все уже всё съели, никто не встал из-за стола, даже ЭйДжей и Вилли.

— Луис не хотел говорить тебе об этом, но я все же думаю, что это нужно обсудить, — вдруг произнес Аасим, серьезно глядя на Клементину. — Это насчет ловушек и охоты.

— Да, конечно, я слушаю, — Клем кивнула, уже приготовившись к плохим новостям и даже не удивившись. Какие еще новости можно ждать во время, когда вокруг толпы ходячих и группы выживших, желающих ограбить друг друга?

Луис хотел что-то сказать и остановить парня, но тот не дал ему это сделать и спешно начал:

— В последнее время дичи очень мало. В ловушки никто не попадается, лес будто бы опустел в принципе. Ты знаешь, мы уже выбираемся далеко от школы, но даже там живности не так много. Клем, я даже представить не могу, что будет зимой. Я не хочу никого пугать, но все итак прекрасно понимают, что нас ждет голод. Дикий и беспощадный голод.

Все затихли в ужасе, а лицо у Клем стало мрачным. Сказанное Аасимом — то, чего она больше всего боялась услышать, так как она сама уже давненько об этом задумывалась. Мысли о том, что обстановка с едой становится хуже с каждым днем, тоже успели поселиться в ее голове, она понимала, что Луис и Ассим просто старались молчать об этом. А сейчас проблема становится острее, так как зима все ближе, а добычи все меньше. И Аасим первым понял, что скрывать все это от других нет смысла.

— Мы можем пойти еще дальше, там точно что-то найдется. Зачем впадать в панику? — Луис включил свой вечный режим оптимиста.

— Потому что нигде уже не будет много дичи, Луис. Ты прекрасно это понимаешь, не строй дурака, — Вай фыркнула, глянув на него уцелевшим глазом, а затем сразу обратилась к Клементине. — Клем, что ты думаешь об этом?

А Клем не знала, что и думать. В ее голове в этот момент вертелась одна очень бредовая мысль, которую она сразу отмела куда подальше.

— Спасибо, что сказал мне, — девушка кивнула Аасиму, тщательно подбирая слова и стараясь не выглядеть так, будто она в тупике. — Я подумаю, что можно с этим сделать. Давайте вечером за ужином все обсудим, хорошо? А пока занимайтесь делами и не загружайте себя этим.

Все старались не выдавать страха и отчаяния, просто молча кивнули и стали расходиться по делам. Только Вайолет осталась сидеть на месте, помня, что они с Клем договаривались поговорить.

— Встретимся позже, — донесся до уха девушки задумчивый голос Луиса, который похлопал ее легонько по плечу и тоже поднялся из-за стола.

Постепенно все разошлись, оставив Вайолет и Клементину наедине.

— Ты, кажется, хотела со мной о чем-то поговорить, да? — Вай грустно улыбнулась, как она всегда это делала, и глянула на подругу. — О чем же?

— Хотела. Это касается нас, — вздохнула Клем, немного отодвинув от себя костыли и усевшись поудобнее. — Я не знаю, почему за все эти полгода мы так и не поговорили обо всем этом серьезно, но мне кажется, что нужно было сделать это давно.

Светловолосая отодвинула свои спадающие на единственный зрячий глаз непослушные прядки, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Клементины. Несмотря на голос и сами слова, оно многое могло поведать о том, что собеседница на самом деле думает.

— Вай, я хотела извиниться за все, что между нами было тогда. Я знаю, что, возможно, ты ждала от меня большего, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я люблю тебя, но как близкую подругу, с которой мне хочется проводить время и общаться по душам, — Клем заметила, как Вай уже было открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не дала ей этого сделать. — Я знаю, это больно слышать, и… Поверь, мне неприятно говорить такое, но я не могу тебе лгать, — девушка посмотрела на Вайолет внимательно и серьезно. — Когда напали рейдеры, я опешила, растерялась. Если ты думаешь, что мне легко было выбрать между тобой и Луисом, то ты не права. Потому что я не хотела выбирать, думая и надеясь, что смогу спасти вас обоих, но все пошло просто через задницу. Луис потом спрашивал меня, почему я спасла именно его, а я не могла ответить ничего разумного, потому что… Я не хотела, чтобы так получилось в принципе.

Клементина вспомнила Ли. Снова.

— Я помню… Как перед Ли тоже вставал выбор. Да не один. Я была совсем маленькой, но у меня даже сейчас перед глазами встает момент, когда в магазин, где пряталась наша группа, ворвались ходячие. И напали на двух наших людей, они не справились бы сами, а помочь им мог только один Ли. Я не знаю, как он выбрал между ними… Но точно знаю, что винил себя за гибель второго человека, которому физически не мог помочь. Знаю по себе… — девушка сжала пальцами грубую ткань собственных штанов, пока ее руки лежали на ее ногах. — Так и я… Думала, у меня выйдет помочь и Луису, и тебе. И я очень счастлива, что в итоге вы оба остались живы и что я… Никого не убила своим выбором. Извини меня за то, что все так повернулось. Не хочу, чтобы ты держала на меня злость или обиду, была разочарована во мне… Я просто хочу иметь подругу, с которой мы не будем каждый день смотреть друг другу в глаза, безмолвно напоминая о болезненном прошлом.

— Клем, я… Я все понимаю, правда, — Вайолет уткнула неловкий и немного удивленный взгляд в большую царапину на столе, не ожидав, что разговор перейдет в такое русло. — Ты же знаешь, что человек может надумать себе все что угодно, если… Если ситуация пошла не так, как он ожидал, — она грустно усмехнулась, вновь поправив свою повязку, что она часто делала, когда нервничала или чувствовала себя неуютно. — Я понимаю, почему ты пустила первую стрелу в рейдера, который вцепился в Луиса. Правда, я понимаю… Потому что сейчас я задумалась о том, что бы сделала я, встань передо мной такой выбор. Например, кого бы я выбрала между тобой и Минни…

Всегда, когда кто-то упоминал Минерву, Клем вспоминала ее доводящее до мурашек пение в тот день, когда они бесповоротно потеряли Тена. После этого она часто замечала ЭйДжея на кладбище, где они сделали очередную могилку друга, которого потеряли. Как и в случае с его сестрами, в могиле Теннеси лежали его вещи и игрушки, а маленький Элвин в свободное время сидел рядом с деревянным надгробием и рисовал рисунки, которые там и оставлял. Минни была тем человеком, на чью могилу Клем хотелось плюнуть каждый раз, когда она проходила мимо нее. Даже надгробие Марлона не раздражало ее так, как бесила могила Минервы, которая смогла погубить как себя, так и двух своих близких людей.

— Естественно, я бы захотела спасти вас обеих, — Вай вернула Клем в реальность, конечно же, заметив слегка хмурое выражение ее лица. — Но первая стрела точно оказалась бы в голове того, кто тащил Минни. Я люблю вас, но мне она была дорога настолько, что я бы долго и не думала, да и времени на раздумья в этой ситуации не было… Я слишком эгоистично поступала, когда перекладывала на тебя всю вину, потому что даже не задумывалась о том, каково это, — девушка выдохнула весь воздух из груди. — Ты тоже прости меня, Клем, правда. Я хочу начать нашу дружбу с чистого листа, без воспоминаний о прошлом.

Клементина даже как-то растроганно улыбнулась, не веря своим ушам. Она и не надеялась, что Вай действительно ее поймет и у них получится прийти к примирению.

— Ох, я даже не знаю, что сказать… Я… Просто хочу обнять тебя.

— Тогда держись, подруга, — в голосе Вайолет была слышна шутливая угроза. Перемахнув через стол и сразу же оказавшись рядом с Клем, она прижала ее к себе, а та сразу же сделала тоже самое в ответ.

Спустя время Клементина проконтролировала смену поста. На время дня она решила поставить ЭйДжея и Вилли, которые были очень даже не против, сразу же залезли на вышку и стали наблюдать за происходящим вне забора, что-то бурно обсуждая. После смерти Тена, Элвин начал больше общаться с Вилли, и хоть этот паренек был немного странный, общение у них складывалось довольно неплохо, что саму Клем несказанно радовало, ведь ЭйДжею нужен был друг. Особенно после того, как ему пришлось застрелить своего лучшего друга, чтобы спасти ее любимого человека.

Затем она встретилась внутри школы с Аасимом, который искал ее. Решили обсудить сегодняшнюю охоту в спокойной обстановке и, дойдя до комнаты Клем, уселись на кровать. Парень развернул потрепанную карту, и они стали спокойно обсуждать, куда лучше пойти сегодня за добычей.

— Смотри, думаю, можно тут попробовать, — Клементина задумчиво приложила палец к одной из частей карты. — Путь туда займет пару часов, но там все-таки можно отыскать что-то. Сходите? Еще там можно поставить ловушки, а затем проверить их через пару дней.

— Без проблем, Клем, — Аасим кивнул, а после его взгляд стал еще более серьезным. — Только поговори пожалуйста с Луисом, чтобы он серьезнее отнёсся к этой охоте. Я знаю, он так пытается скрыть свою тревогу, тоже переживает и все же… Это касается не только его, а нас всех. Сотни ходячих вокруг, и если он будет постоянно отвлекаться, я могу однажды вернуться один, — парень многозначительно посмотрел на Клем. — Мы все его любим, но я понимаю, что ты больше всего не хотела бы потерять его. Именно поэтому я думаю, что будет правильно, если он услышит все это от тебя. Твое мнение ему точно важно, — Аасим мягко улыбнулся, уже вставая с кровати и складывая карту в несколько раз.

— Хорошо, я поговорю с ним, — Клем тяжело вздохнула, предвкушая неприятный разговор. — Спасибо, что сказал мне. Знаю, он бывает чересчур несобранным, но думаю, ты прав, таков его защитный механизм. Это не оправдание, ведь так он действительно рискует своей жизнью. Оптимизм — это то, чего нельзя терять, но в то же время то, что может ослепить. Я объясню ему, что к чему. Обещаю.

— Спасибо, Клем. Я пойду как раз поищу его и скажу чтобы шел к тебе, так что подожди здесь. Думаю, мы будем выдвигаться после вашего разговора, — парень улыбнулся и махнул рукой, прежде чем выйти из комнаты девушки. Его глухие шаги совсем скоро стихли в коридоре.

Пока Клементина прислушивалась, ожидая приближающиеся шаги Луиса, она вновь задумалась обо всей этой ситуации с наступающими холодами и голодом, который скорее всего их ждет. Она очень не хотела, чтобы ее группа голодала, больше всего боялась что будет страдать ЭйДжей, который, наконец, ощущает себя в безопасности, каждый день питаясь горячей едой и отдыхая в мягкой постели. Об этом не хотелось думать, но Клем понимала, что не думать — это безответственный вариант. Больше нельзя игнорировать эту проблему, нужно что-то решать, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Девушка вновь пустила в свою голову безумную мысль, которую не озвучила за завтраком.

_«Нам нужно уходить»._

Клементина вспомнила самое близкое и безопасное от них место, где можно будет жить в тепле и не бояться голодной смерти. То место, в котором произошло много страшных, но в тоже время важных событий. Более того, то место, где у нее остались друзья. Ричмонд. Вот, куда им нужно.

Вот только как убедить всю группу, что уйти необходимо? Ведь эта школа — их дом, который они никогда не покидали. Они отстояли его, выдержав нападение рейдеров. Здесь столько воспоминаний о прошлом, о друзьях, которых они потеряли. И как отсюда уходить, если она сама может передвигаться только с помощью костылей? На все эти вопросы не было никаких ответов, но Клементина понимала…

…Им нужно уходить. Иначе они обречены.

— Эй, Клем, — к ней в комнату заглянул Луис, шагов которого девушка даже не услышала из-за раздумий. — Аасим сказал, ты хотела меня видеть. Соскучилась?

— Луис, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — она сразу одернула его и заставила приберечь шутки до лучших времен. Парень ее понял, перестал улыбаться и подошел ближе, в итоге сев с ней рядом. Он молча поднял на нее взгляд. — Слушай, Лу, сегодня вы с Аасимом идете на охоту. Вам нужно взять все для ловушек, это я поручаю тебе, так как знаю, что в них ты лучший, — Клем лишь на мгновение позволила себе улыбнуться, но затем сразу стала сдержанной. — Я очень прошу тебя быть бдительным и осторожным, а главное — серьезным. Луис, ты понимаешь, все эти страхи не беспочвенны. Халатность убьет нас всех. Я знаю, ты меня не подведешь, будешь аккуратным и придешь целым и невредимым. Обещай, что будешь серьезнее. Я надеюсь на тебя.

— Я обещаю, Клем, — парень внимательно и одновременно мрачновато ее слушал, не перебивая. Он часто слышал это. Кажется, от всех друзей, кроме маленького ЭйДжея. Но возразить было нечего, так как он понимал, что все правы. — Я… Не буду бесить Аасима. И не подведу тебя. Я знаю, что ты на меня надеешься. Наверное, ты единственная, кто верит в меня по-настоящему, -он вздохнул и отвел от нее немного грустный взгляд.

— Луис, в тебя верят все, — Клементина мягко положила ладони на его щеки, погладив его нежно, как всегда любила это делать. — И знают, что ты полезен, в отличие от меня… — после этих слов Клем почувствовала, как Лу положил свои большие ладони поверх ее рук.

— Мы прямо стоим друг друга. Наша самооценка просто до небес, — он мягко усмехается, а затем прижимается своим лбом к ее лбу и шумно вздыхает.

А девушка вдруг замерла как вкопанная. Ричмонд. Может, рассказать о нем Луису? Они могут это обсудить вместе и решить, как лучше здесь поступить и как правильно это все реализовать. Он точно поймет ее.

— Лу, можно тебе кое-что сказать?

— Конечно, все что угодно, — они перестали прижиматься друг к другу, и Луис вопросительно взглянул ей в глаза.

— Я думаю, нам надо уходить отсюда, Луис. Уходить из школы, — уверенно произнесла Клем, не нарушая зрительного контакта. — И у меня уже есть идея, куда.


	4. Глава 4. No time for doubt

— Уходить?!

Клем наблюдала за Луисом, который уже пару минут мерил комнату шагами. Такой реакции девушка точно не ожидала. И если один только Луис встревожился и даже, кажется, разозлился такому предложению, то что будет, если она попытается объяснить эту идею остальным?

— Все не так плохо, потому что я уже знаю, куда нам идти, — начала заверять его Клементина. — Поверь, нам очень повезло. В прошлом мне приходилось много путешествовать по стране, не зная, что ждет меня впереди, где мне заночевать, с кем я могу пересечься. Сейчас я уверена, что там, куда мы пойдем, нас хорошо встретят. Поверь мне.

— Не говори все это! — перебил ее Луис, остановившись возле стола, на котором были разбросаны карандаши и бумага ЭйДжея. — Зачем нам вообще уходить, если и здесь хорошо? Мы можем зимовать в одной комнате, прогреем ее и не замерзнем, мы так уже делали…

— Луис, подумай хорошенько о том, что сказал Аасим за завтраком. Мы не можем оставаться тут.

— Мы не можем уйти, здесь наш дом, Клем! — парень выглядит недовольным и растерянным. Нервно вздохнув, он упер руки в бока, слегка отодвинув полы своего плаща и отведя взгляд на окно, из которого сейчас с тихим свистом дул слегка прохладный ветерок.

— Я понимаю, — Клементина пытается быть аккуратной в словах. — Так и думала, что ты не будешь в восторге…

— А я бы и подумать не мог, что ты такое предложишь. Ты, — выделил интонацией. — Та, кто помог нам отбить школу у рейдеров. Мы вместе ее укрепляли, причем по твоему плану, мы вместе защищались. И мы стольких здесь похоронили, ты не можешь даже представить, скольких мы потеряли еще до вашего с ЭйДжеем появления, — Луис всплеснул руками на эмоциях.

— Лу, — серьезно сказала Клем, уперев руки в кровать, будто бы она собирается подняться. — Я перебираюсь с места на место столько лет, сколько длится апокалипсис. Если бы я осталась у себя дома в начале этого ада, ты бы сейчас со мной не разговаривал. Нужно двигаться, если мы хотим выжить, — тяжело вздохнула она. — Ммм… И я прекрасно тебя понимаю, я ведь тоже успела полюбить это место, тут хорошо и относительно спокойно, а еще здесь все мои друзья и любимый человек, — девушка встретилась взглядом с Луисом. — Но я хочу защитить вас, и потому мой самый большой страх — кого-то потерять.

— Слушай, Клем, когда мы нашли вас с ЭйДжеем, все, что у вас было — это машина. У вас не было постоянного места, лагеря. Не было дома. Может вы и привыкли так жить, а мы — нет! Мы с ранних лет сами выживали все эти годы, пережили здесь много зим, холодов, даже голодали. И как видишь, я здесь, — он развел руками, а затем резко опустил их, негромко хлопнув себя по ногам.

— Слушай, Луис, я правда все понимаю, но ты вспомни, скольких вы потеряли за это время. Если начать вспоминать и считать эти смерти, страшно станет. И все это не только из-за ходячих, но и из-за холодных и голодных зим. Ты, все остальные, да даже я и ЭйДжей — мы живы просто благодаря… Уф, мне очень не хочется об этом говорить, но многие люди умерли, чтобы мы жили, — она опустила взгляд, понимая, что говорит фразу одного из рейдеров, Абеля. Он говорил это в ее адрес и сейчас девушка понимала, что он был прав. — Это очень сложно осознавать, но оно так и есть. Одни ценой своей жизни продлили существование других, чтобы хоть кто-то попробовал все это остановить. Понимаешь? Я не хочу терять кого-то из нашей группы, а самое страшное для меня — это лишиться тебя или ЭйДжея. Если мы будем так халатно поступать с нашими жизнями… Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — она вздохнула и качнула головой.

— Да, мы потеряли многих, — Луис понизил голос, от чего он стал тише и грубее. — И да, может быть, кто-то жизнью заплатил за то, что мы имеем сейчас. Но эти смерти все же нас закалили, теперь мы более подготовлены и знаем, как себя вести, чтобы никого не потерять. Знаем, Клем, — выделив слово, добавил парень, будто бы для самого себя.

— Ты в этом уверен? — она еле сдержала смешок, когда это говорила, и внимательно посмотрела на него. — Мне кажется, сейчас ты обманываешь сам себя, прекрасно понимая, что я права.

Луис не ожидал, что Клементина скажет что-то такое. Он невольно отшатнулся и уставился на нее. После его взгляд помрачнел, таким девушка его почти никогда не видела.

— Увидимся вечером, — это последнее, что произнес парень, прежде чем развернуться и выйти из ее комнаты. Клементина хотела остановить Лу, но не стала, и теперь каждый его тяжелый шаг в коридоре отдавался у нее в голове.

***

— Вижу, разговор прошел не слишком хорошо.

Лес совсем не менялся и словно бы не собирался редеть, однако выжившие из школы, расположенной в этой чаще, знали его вдоль и поперек, отлично ориентируясь. Аасиму стало неловко от непривычного молчания Луиса, которое длилось всю дорогу от интерната. В другой день он бы душу продал за минуту тишины без шуток и легкомысленных бесед, но сейчас он понял, как эта тишина режет слух и как ему не хватает болтовни друга.

Луис же упорно молчал. Аасим повернул голову в его сторону, ожидая ответа, и увидел его затуманенный взгляд, свойственный глубоко задумавшемуся человеку. Таким Луиса он видел очень редко.

— Она хочет бросить школу.

— О… — Аасим вернул голову в прежнее положение.

Он совсем не был этому удивлен. Начиная за завтраком разговор о том, что зимой будет тяжко, парень чувствовал, к чему все идет. Да, они потеряли несколько человек, голодных ртов стало меньше, однако и нужных ресурсов стало меньше. С этим нужно было что-то делать, и парень тоже рассматривал вариант поиска нового места. Он не был удивлен, что Клем это предложила, но когда Луис именно так передал ее мысль, это предложение прозвучало как-то…

— Немыслимо, — фыркнул Луис, сжимая агента Стулли до боли в пальцах.

Несмотря на разговор, парни не забывали о том, где они находятся, и внимательно оглядывались по сторонам. Поэтому они сразу заметили опасность. Впереди показалось несколько ходячих, которые уже направлялись в их сторону. Ближний лег с первого удара Луиса, замахнувшегося и размозжившего трупу голову. Без лишних слов Аасим вытянул из самодельного колчана такую же самодельную стрелу и взял дальнего ходячего на прицел из такого же самодельного лука. Оружие было действенным, сама Клем это отмечала. Ведь можно было убивать мертвецов на расстоянии, не издавать шума и повторно использовать стрелы. Намного лучше огнестрельного оружия. Стрела просвистела мимо Луиса, раскрошившего череп еще одному ходячему и убившего его во второй раз.

— Ну и вонь, — Аасим вынул стрелу из лба неподвижно лежащего урода, у которого отсутствовала нижняя челюсть. Как он собирался кого-то сожрать с такой-то рожей?

Парень усмехнулся своим мыслям и повернулся к Луису, увидев, как он наносит удар за ударом уже обезвреженному ходячему, придавив неподвижное тело ногой. Ножка стула, которой он орудует уже несколько лет, уже давно пробила мертвецу лоб, но продолжала рвать прогнившую кожу и плоть гвоздями.

— Этому уже хватит, приятель, — вставив стрелу обратно в колчан, Аасим подошел к другу и аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо. — Я все понимаю, но у нас сейчас мало времени, в школу нужно успеть вернуться к вечеру.

Луис выпрямился, выдрав из ходячего свое оружие, и тяжело вздохнув. Они как ни в чем не бывало направились дальше, и неловкая тишина повисла снова.

— Помнишь, мы голосовали, выгонять Клементину и ЭйДжея из школы или нет? — снова начал Аасим, отчасти потому что и сам задумался. Просто думал вслух, делясь мыслями с другом. — Тогда я говорил, что мы не можем их прогнать хотя бы потому, что они полезны. И… Хех, пожалуйста — Клем сейчас наш лидер.

К удивлению парня, собеседник продолжал молчать, шагая рядом с ним и напряженно глядя вперед. Аасим продолжил:

— Мы одного возраста, но когда она что-то предлагает, мне начинает казаться, что она намного старше меня. Старше нас всех. Я иногда думаю о том, с чем это связано. Возможно, это все потому, что она с начала апокалипсиса жила со взрослыми.

— Взрослые тоже бывают безрассудны. И если ты забыл, они нас бросили, когда началось это дерьмо, — Луис в конце концов не выдержал, при этом продолжая смотреть на пыльную лесную дорогу. — Им было плевать на нас, на то, что с нами станется. Они просто встали и ушли, оставив детей одних.

— Это так, — Аасим грустно кивнул головой, вспоминая те дни, когда всё это лишь начиналось и казалось чем-то временным, тем, что закончится так же быстро, как началось. Тогда никто даже подумать не мог, что все это затянется на десятилетие. — Но если учиться на чужих ошибках, это может пойти на пользу. Я восхищаюсь Клементиной, потому что она всегда знает, что делать и через столько прошла… Даже подумать страшно. У нее много опыта. Знаешь, когда я начинаю сравнивать ее с Марлоном… Черт, нам очень повезло с лидером…

Луис метнул на него хмурый неодобрительный взгляд. Если бы Марлон был жив, его, пожалуй, можно было бы простить за все, что он сделал, он бы жил с ними в школе, как прежде. И хотя после его похорон многие проголосовали против Клем и ЭйДжея, сейчас кто-угодно мог упомянуть Марлона в разговоре с абсолютно спокойным лицом. Луис осуждал его за то, что он отдал сестер Тена рейдерам, но он также понимал, почему его лучший друг так поступил. Он был слишком напуган.

— И я уверен, — поняв, что никто ему отвечать не собирается, Аасим продолжил. — Что если бы Клементина не узнала всю ту правду о Марлоне, сейчас мы бы уже стали либо пушечным мясом Дельты, либо были бы мертвы из-за нее же. Я знаю, что тебе тяжело дается мысль, что твой лучший друг мог так поступить, но все же это так. И страх его никак не оправдывает. Сейчас не то время, чтобы поджимать хвост и надеяться, что все наладится само. Мы в ответе друг за друга, — парень спокойно улыбнулся, внимательно вглядываясь в чащу леса. Было на удивление тихо, даже ходячие вдалеке, которые не замечали двух выживших и продолжали свой бессмысленный путь в никуда, были не в счет.

Луис, кажется, стал выглядеть больше грустным, чем мрачным и недовольным. Было неприятно в какой раз осознавать, что из его друга был действительной плохой лидер. Да, он старался как мог, но все, чем он запомнился — это сужение безопасной зоны просто до абсурда и вранье о смерти близняшек, которых он на самом деле просто отдал рейдерам. Он умело скрывал свою нездоровую паранойю и страх перед смертью, настолько умело, что даже лучший друг не мог это заподозрить.

— Да, Марлон поступил ужасно и поэтому все запомнили его в негативном ключе… — Луису было тяжело все это говорить. — Но все же я постоянно пытаюсь вспоминать о нем только хорошее. Кто-то же должен это делать, — он сдвинул брови. — Например о том, сколько полезного он сделал за последние годы. Он взял на себя ношу ответственности за нас всех. И не смог выдержать такой груз, — Луис тоже метнул взгляд на ходячих вдалеке, продолжая излагать свою мысль. — Тогда никто из нас не решился стать лидером, все ведь так боялись, что за многое придется отвечать. А он попытался. И я понимаю, он был не очень хорошим человеком, но мне постоянно хочется вспоминать хоть о чем-то положительном, что он для нас сделал…

— Я понимаю, Лу, — Аасим кивнул. — Но будь Марлон чуть смелее, он бы давно собрал всех и рассказал об угрозе Дельты, из-за которой он просто молча сужал безопасную зону, толком ничего не объясняя. Это можно было сделать, даже не касаясь инцидента с Софи и Минни. Возможно, мы бы еще тогда ушли из школы и нашли новый и безопасный дом. В день, когда он был убит, он говорил, что хотел спасти Софи и Минни. Он мог рассказать нам про то, что их забрали, сразу же после этого. Мы бы вместе придумали план, мы бы смогли их спасти, но он решил просто скрыть это.

Луис не знал, что сказать. Он вновь замолк, лишь тихо вздохнув. Парень понимал, что Аасим прав, нечего было возразить. Посильнее сжав свое оружие, он задумался.

— И я знаю, тебе тяжело об этом думать, но Клем права. Поверь, она знает, что говорит, — Луис даже не посмотрел на него, когда парень это говорил, но его взгляд опять помрачнел, когда они пришли к этой теме. — Не думаю, что ей самой хочется уходить, ведь они с ЭйДжеем давно мечтали о доме. Я уверен, что Клементина прекрасно понимает, что эту зиму мы не переживем, и при этом она не боится рискнуть. Ты сам видишь, Лу, что уже сейчас еды у нас почти нет, а с приходом холодов ее не будет вовсе… Думаю, Клем самой очень тяжело даются мысли о том, что школу придется покинуть. И она знает, что нам всем это дастся особенно непросто, ведь у нас столько воспоминаний об этом месте, — на этих словах парень тоже стал выглядеть немного грустным и задумчивым. — Нам всем будет сложно первое время, но зато мы будем жить, — парень глянул на друга и вдруг добавил. — Клементина никому прежде не говорила о своей идее. Ты первый, с кем она поделилась. Подумай об этом.

Аасим затих, продолжив всматриваться вдаль. Луис промолчал, но по нему было видно, что эти слова его задели. Он крепко задумался о словах Аасима, о разговоре с Клементиной и даже пожалел о многих словах, что сказал в её адрес. Парень понимал, что был слишком резок, когда говорил, что им с ЭйДжеем будет легко, аргументируя все это тем, что они всю жизнь колесили по дороге. Но разве у них был выбор? Когда они разговаривали, Луис не задумывался о том, что они и сами устали жить от точки до точки и им самим давно хотелось где-то осесть, найти хоть какое-то пристанище. Им тоже очень тяжело будет покидать это место, ведь им казалось, что они наконец нашли свой дом.

***

— Клем, пойдешь со мной навестить Тена?

Это отвлекло девушку от невеселых раздумий. Сейчас она сидела одна за их общим столом, делая вид, что изучает карту. На самом же деле она полностью ушла в свои мысли, безучастно глядя на этот клочок бумаги и подперев голову рукой.

Она оглянулась на голос и увидела ЭйДжея, который стоял рядом и держал в руках лист с новым рисунком. Рози, дремавшая под столом возле костылей Клем, сонно приоткрыла глаза.

— Ты разве не должен сейчас быть на вышке вместе с Вилли? — спокойно спросила Клем, не пытаясь упрекнуть маленького Элвина, всё-таки он не виноват, что у нее плохое настроение.

— Ммм… Да, но я его предупредил, что отлучусь совсем ненадолго, а затем вернусь, — мальчик посмотрел на свой рисунок и улыбнулся. — Мне хочется подарить его Тену. Знаю, его самого там нет, но мне нравится думать о том, будто он все равно там, рядом с его вещами. Такое ведь тоже может быть? — он поднял на Клементину невинный и наивный взгляд, явно ожидая, что девушка даст положительный ответ.

— Что ж, думаю, это вполне возможно, — Клем растроганно улыбнулась, пусть и с явной грустью. Когда речь заходила о Тене, первое, что она вспоминала — это то, что этот мальчик не боялся умирать и верил в то, что после смерти не так уж плохо. — Ладно, пойдем. Я все равно не сильно занята.

Девушка повернулась, чтобы встать со скамейки, а затем с помощью ЭйДжея все-таки поднялась, сразу опираясь на свои костыли. Так, пускай и немного медленно, но они направились в сторону импровизированного кладбища вместе. Рози последовала за ними не сразу, но все же догнала их, неторопливо переставляя свои короткие, но крепкие лапы.

Подойдя к могиле Теннеси, ЭйДжей присел на колени рядом с деревянным крестом, на котором было выцарапано имя мальчика. Он положил лист рядом с остальными, а затем вновь осторожно положил на края рисунков небольшие камни, чтобы ветер не унес их.

— Иногда я чувствую себя виноватым, но… Я думаю, что все же поступил правильно, — задумчиво произнес мальчик, вглядываясь в имя друга на кресте, будто бы видел перед собой живого человека. — И что Тен сам это понимает, он… Поступил глупо и безрассудно, когда послушал свою сестру, ведь так? — ЭйДжей глянул на Клем, немного оттопырив нижнюю губу. Клем в какой раз подумала о том, что мальчик очень сильно в такие моменты напоминает ей Ребекку.

— Ты все еще переживаешь об этом, малыш? Конечно, ты все правильно сделал, хотя я до сих пор не могу понять, как у тебя хватило на это духу. При этом я очень тебе благодарна, правда. Если бы не ты… рядом с могилой Тена могла бы быть могила Луиса. Ты спас его, и я очень тобой горжусь, — она чуть-чуть наклонилась, насколько позволяли костыли, и погладила Элвина-младшего по волосам.

На нее вновь накатила грусть, когда она вспомнила о Луисе и об их сегодняшнем разговоре. Они наговорили друг другу много обидного, задевали, даже того не замечая. И все это оттого что каждый хотел быть услышанным. На эмоциях они даже не понимали, что могут сказать что-то не то. Клементина это понимала, но при этом осталась при своём мнении, считая, что им нужно уходить из школы. Она не осуждала Лу за то, что он не хотел покидать родное место, более того, прекрасно его понимала, но… Как им тогда помириться? Вдруг Луис так и не изменит своего мнения и это будет первый раз, когда он не на ее стороне? Обычно они всегда мыслили в одинаковом направлении.

— Клем?

Девушка взглянула на ЭйДжея, который задумчиво смотрел на свой рисунок, где был изображен Тен. Мальчик задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как колышутся от ветра свободные от камней края рисунков.

— Как ты думаешь, у монстров остаются привычки, которые у них были, пока они были людьми?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — девушка вскинула брови, удивленно глядя на задумчивого мальчишку. Такого вопроса она точно не ожидала.

— Ну, например… У человека была привычка держать руки за спиной или, ну, в карманах, — подбирает слова Элвин. — Или он, возможно, ходил неуверенной походкой. Такое может остаться у монстра от прошлой жизни?

— На самом деле, я… — пожала плечами девушка. — Наверное, такого и не встречала, милый, — Клем даже не стала спрашивать, откуда у ее маленького друга такие мысли. Она заметила, что он часто задается такими вопросами. — Но я думаю, что все может быть. Та часть мозга, которая отвечает за движение тела, отмирает не до конца, так что я бы и не удивилась, если бы такое имело место в нашем мире.

Она и сама задумалась об этом, переведя взгляд на могилу с именем Минни.

— Но мы не можем это проверить. Тех ходячих, которые на нас нападают, мы не знали, когда они были людьми. А тем людям, которых мы знали, мы не даем обратиться, чтобы… Не было больнее видеть, какими они станут.

— Хм… Что ж, спасибо, — задумчиво протянул ЭйДжей, будучи все также погруженным в свои мысли. Он привстал и отряхнул свои штаны от пыли, задержав взгляд на могиле Теннеси. — Пойдем, Клем. Я и так задержался, пора возвращаться к Вилли. А тебе бы лучше присесть…

Девушка усмехнулась не столько от такой заботы, сколько от невероятно серьезного тона мальчика, но ничего не сказала, а только кивнула. Они с ЭйДжеем ушли с кладбища и разошлись по своим делам, оставив Рози лежать возле могилы Марлона, где она часто проводила время, скучая по прежнему хозяину.

Клем опять села за стол, все же попытавшись разобраться с картой. Пытаться сосредоточиться ей удалось недолго, так как параллельно ей вдруг присела Вайолет, шагов которой Клем даже не услышала. Она внимательно всматривалась в лицо Клементины, пока та все-таки не подняла глаза и не спросила:

— Ты что-то хотела, Вай?

— Ммм, я просто видела Луиса, когда они с Аасимом уходили на охоту… Хочу сказать, для вечно улыбающегося человека он выглядел, как бы иронично не звучало… Невеселым. А теперь я вижу тебя такой же грустной и задумчивой, в отвратительном настроении. Что у вас произошло? Вы поругались? — ее глаз внимательно вглядывался в лицо Клем.

— Немного не сошлись во мнениях, — произнесла со вздохом Клементина, не задерживая ответа. Она не поняла, почему это так ее интересует, но все же продолжила, подняв на Вай взгляд. — Никогда не подумала бы, что такое произойдет, мы с ним не спорили прежде…

Клем решила не говорить с Вайолет на тему Ричмонда, ведь даже не могла предположить, как она отреагирует. Вдруг так же, как и Луис? Или, может, еще хуже? Тогда девушка будет в ссоре уже с двумя людьми, чего ей как-то не очень хотелось. Одного Луиса хватило, чтобы испортить настроение на целый день.

— Надо смириться с тем, что в отношениях всегда наступает момент первой ссоры, какой бы идеальной парой вы ни были, — благо Вай не стала расспрашивать саму Клем о том, в чем именно заключалась их с Лу ссора, за это девушка была ей безумно благодарна. — А все это происходит потому, что люди начинают раскрываться друг другу и доверять те вещи, что раньше пытались прятать, потому что они и сами не в восторге от тараканов в своей голове. Они раскрывают свое мировоззрение, взгляд на какую-то ситуацию… Когда-то этот момент происходит в первый раз.

Клементина наблюдала за ней, слушая и одновременно думая о том, что если это произошло в первый раз, то… Произойдет в будущем снова?

— В этом нет ничего плохого, Клем, просто… Нужно правильно отреагировать на это, — светловолосая отвела взгляд и начала слегка теребить свою повязку. — Всем всегда казалось, что мы с Минни просто идеальная парочка, такие милые и романтичные друг с другом… — от таких воспоминаний она даже улыбнулась, пусть и немного грустно. — Но мы с ней, пусть и не часто, но ругались и спорили по всяким мелочам… Я считаю, что это нормально, так и должно быть. Ничего не поделаешь с тем, что люди не одинаковые… Как бы они друг друга ни любили, все равно будут спорить временами, потому что мнения не всегда сходятся. Но несмотря на это, лучше высказаться человеку, если ты его любишь. Даже если он не согласен с тобой, все равно в глубине души будет понимать, что ты доверяешь ему. Это очень многое значит в отношениях, и я все это говорю к тому, чтобы ты не расстраивалась и не падала духом. Вы помиритесь, и все снова будет хорошо, — Вай дружелюбно улыбнулась Клем, которая все это время внимательно ее слушала. Она совсем ничего не понимала в отношениях, так что послушать совет Вайолет было очень полезно.

— Спасибо, Вай, правда, — Клем благодарно улыбнулась. — Ты… Действительно помогла мне успокоиться. На самом деле, у меня просто даже повода не было думать, что мы однажды поругаемся вот так, когда ничего не предвещало. Сегодня я на себе испытала, каково это — ругаться с любимым человеком. И… Что ж, — она горько усмехнулась, спрятав взгляд в стол. — Это ужасно.

— Если Луис не дурак, вы обязательно помиритесь, — Вайолет подмигнула одним глазом, что выглядело так, будто бы она просто моргнула. Но каким-то образом Клем поняла, что собеседница именно подмигнула.

— Думаю, нам обоим нужно время чтобы подумать. Я понимаю, что мы оба были в чем-то неправы, он вспылил, да и я тоже, все происходило на эмоциях, — Клем водила ногтем по столу, даже не замечая этого. — А потом он просто ушел, а я со своей одной ногой не могу ни встать, ни догнать его… Просто осталась в комнате с отвратительным чувством недосказанности и даже какой-то обиды на саму себя… Будь у меня две ноги, я бы могла пойти за ним… А там мы может и помирились бы…

— Ты не виновата в этом, Клем, — Вайолет присела рядом с девушкой и приобняла ее за плечи. — В жизни случается много всякого дерьма, которое мы не можем предвидеть. То, что у тебя нет ноги, не делает тебя менее полезной. Ты все такая же Клементина, которую все любят за ее силу духа и ум. Да, наше тело — это то, что помогает нам в выживании, но самое главное находится вот здесь, — Вай мягко коснулась пальцем виска подруги. — И здесь, — а затем указала туда, где находится сердце. — Вот, что самое важное. Да, звучит банально, но оно так и есть. Ты очень умная и сильная, Клем, а еще с большим сердцем. Потеряв ногу, ты не потеряла человечности и сообразительности. Без тебя мы бы и после нападения рейдеров долго не протянули, — она тихо и коротко посмеялась. — Да, потерять ногу — это ужасно, но ты не одна. У тебя есть дом и семья, которая будет тебя оберегать. У тебя есть любимый человек, который вечно носит тебя на руках, — Вайолет мягко усмехнулась. — Тебя все любят, Клем. Не смей думать, что с тобой что-то не так.

Клементину это очень растрогало. Непонятно как, но Вай смогла вытащить наружу самые потаенные ее мысли и переживания, а затем и успокоить их. С души будто бы свалился камень, и сейчас девушке стало намного спокойнее. Она считала себя бесполезной, и ее очень пугала мысль о том, что также думают и остальные.

— Ох, Вай… — Клем крепко обняла подругу и прижала к себе, чувствуя, как теплеет внутри от облегчения. — Спасибо тебе.

***

Ближе к вечеру Клементина перебралась в свою комнату, а Рози составила ей компанию, улегшись под кроватью. Луис и Аасим еще не вернулись, и это очень ее настораживало, так как им уже давно пора бы возвратиться. Клем старалась избавиться от плохих и тревожных мыслей, ведя свой дневник. Она начала понимать, почему Аасиму нравилось делать записи.

Когда девушка только взялась записывать мысли и события, она начинала блокнот почти с середины, помечая то, что случалось с ней недавно, а в начале дневника она писала о Ли, Кенни и других хороших людях, которых она потеряла. Клем вроде и понимала, что смысла в этих записях нет, но для нее самой это было очень важно, хотелось видеть эти истории на бумаге чтобы перечитывать их снова и снова, когда ей самой захочется.

Сейчас же Клементина с теплой и немного грустной улыбкой на лице писала о том, как они вместе с Луисом провели почти всю ночь вместе, как поделились друг с другом довольно сокровенными и немного болезненными вещами, которые они могут рассказать только друг другу.

«Этой ночью я поняла, что видеть слезы на лице любимого человека — это страшно и больно. Но меня поразило то, как он открылся мне, не боясь показывать свои истинные чувства… Раньше я думала, что заводить с кем-то отношения — большая обуза для самого себя, ведь так ты станешь более уязвим. Но сейчас я поняла, что…»

— Клем, — мысли девушки, которые она излагала на бумаге, вдруг прервал веселый голос ЭйДжея. Когда та взглянула на него, все-таки оторвавшись от своего занятия, мальчик продолжил: — Аасим и Луис только что вернулись! И, кажется, у них даже есть один кролик и еще какое-то животное. Оно небольшое, но все же! — ЭйДжей так был рад такой добыче, даже не понимая, что этого мало. Очень. Пройдет два-три дня, и еду придется искать снова. И не факт, что в том месте они вновь ее найдут.

— Это замечательно, милый, — с плеч девушки все равно как будто гора свалилась, ведь она очень боялась за жизни ребят, и то, что они наконец вернулись, очень ее радовало. — Я скоро выйду к вам.

— И еще, Клем… Можно мне помочь Омару с готовкой? Да, знаю, что должен быть на посту, но Вилли и сам справится! К тому же, Омар уже давно обещал, что научит меня разделывать кролика. Это же так круто! — глаза Элвина-младшего сияют, кажется, вот-вот и он запрыгает на месте. — Пож-а-а-а-луйста…

Клем усмехнулась и, прикрыв глаза, качнула головой. Такой энтузиазм мальчика ее очень забавлял.

— Что ж, ладно, иди помогай. Только не задавай слишком много вопросов. Больше слушай, хорошо? Омар не любит, когда кто-то болтает попусту, — на лице Клементины появилась добродушная улыбка.

— Я знаю-знаю. Спасибо, Клем! — не менее радостный ЭйДжей выбежал из комнаты, уже предвкушая их совместную готовку с Омаром.

Девушка же вскоре вышла на улицу, хоть и очень устала за целый день, так как сегодня она больше обычного старалась не сидеть без дела и хоть чем-то помогать. В комнате она не успела просидеть много времени и как следует отдохнуть, но все же решила, что нужно присоединиться ко всем на улице.

Как только она вышла и кое-как присела на ступеньки школы без сторонней помощи, то сразу начала искать глазами Луиса, чтобы самой удостовериться, что он пришел с охоты целым и невредимым. Да, в воздухе, казалось, уже витает запах свежего сырого мяса, которое они смогли добыть вместе Аасимом, но на душе все равно было немного не спокойно, так как в живую Клем их еще не видела. Она внимательно вглядывалась в еще освещаемый солнцем двор школы, наблюдая за жителями Эриксона. Вот Вайолет, готовящая факелы, которые нужно будет зажечь с наступлением сумерек, вот Омар и ЭйДжей, сидящие за столом и занимающиеся готовкой, вот Руби, присоединяющаяся к ним… И наконец, она видит Луиса, который в другом конце двора также занимается подготовкой факелов, непривычно молчаливый и сосредоточенный. Девушка окончательно успокоилась и тут же заметила Аасима, который уже направлялся в ее сторону.

— Привет, Клем, — он как всегда добродушно улыбнулся. — Мы немного задержались, надеюсь, ты не сильно переживала за нас. Охота выдалась напряженной, долгое время вообще не удавалось ничего поймать. Дичи в том месте много не наблюдается, но все же с голыми руками мы не пришли. На несколько дней нам должно хватить, а там посмотрим, — Аасим не поднимал вопрос о уходе из школы, зная, что этот разговор официально существует только между ней и Луисом. Не хотелось подставлять друга, который рассказал все это на эмоциях. — Я знаю, ты боишься за всех нас, но вместе мы справимся, так?

— Да, думаю, ты прав, — она коротко ему кивнула с грустной улыбкой на губах, вспоминая, что у них кончается еще и вода. Стараясь не показывать своим видом вновь нахлынувший страх, девушка спокойно произнесла: — Вместе мы придумаем, что с этим делать.

До ужина Клементина сидела на ступеньках школы одна, продолжая записывать свои мысли в блокнот, который она захватила с собой, выходя на улицу. За все это время Луис не подошел к ней и даже не поздоровался, отчего она еще больше расстроилась. Все события этого проклятого дня навалились на нее огромной неподъемной горой, а потому девушка даже не замечала, что единственным источником света на улице уже являются их самодельные факелы. Она, сгорбившись с мрачным лицом, продолжала вдавливать карандаш в бумагу и вырисовывать буквы. Даже запах вкусной еды сейчас ее не радовал, от этого становилось даже хуже. У них совсем мало времени до реальных холодов. Уже начинаются дожди, а это значит, что дальше их ждут еще и холодные ветра, а потом лед и снег.

«Я помню, как говорила об ужасах зимы Криста, » — вдруг подумалось Клем, отчего она перестала писать. — «Она говорила то же самое, о чем думаю сейчас я… Что ж, это даже немного жутко, если подумать…»

Клементина подняла голову и вгляделась в ночное небо, которое было усыпано звездами. Такого уже давно не было и потому девушка не сразу смогла оторвать от них взгляд, любуясь этой невероятной красотой. Она вновь задумалась, что где-то там, возможно, ее Ли. А может даже и Криста, ведь Клем понятия не имела, какова ее судьба. Она может быть живой, работать на благо какой-нибудь общине, может даже заново влюбилась и теперь счастлива. Или же ее просто убили в лесу в тот же день. Клем подумала о том, как же все-таки тогда глупо думать, что она где-то счастлива, если по итогу она мертва уже много лет.

— Эй, — ее вдруг кто-то громко позвал, и девушка отвлеклась от ночного неба и попыталась сфокусировать взгляд на том, кто ее звал. Это была Вайолет, которая подошла к ней. — Ужин готов, идем.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — Клем в какой раз за сегодня благодарна ей. Обычно ее зовет кушать Луис, затем помогает ей встать, и они идут за стол вместе. Сегодня же все не так. Совсем не так.

Ужин, на удивление, проходил в обычной обстановке, все что-то обсуждали и смеялись, пытаясь скрыть всеобщее волнение. Ну, такими были все кроме Клементины и Луиса, что было очень непривычно. Обычно он первый, кто начинал завтрак или ужин с какой-нибудь шутки, а затем все подхватывали и весело смеялись, но сейчас же все было по-другому. Он молчал, задумчиво ковыряясь ложкой в тарелке, оттого даже ел медленно. Клем же, сидя на своем привычном месте рядом с ним, пыталась выглядеть как обычно, хотя все всё равно начали замечать, что между ними что-то не так. Но молчали.

Как только кто-то начал первым вставать из-за стола, а на данный момент это была Вайолет, Клементина вдруг подала голос, хотя до этого упорно молчала.

— Вай, не уходи пока, пожалуйста. Мне нужно поговорить со всеми о кое-чем. Это касается того, что Аасим сказал за завтраком.

Вайолет замерла и уселась обратно. Все сразу стали серьезными, с лиц тут же пропали улыбки, а Луис так вообще напрягся, сразу догадавшись, что именно хочет сказать Клем. Но, на удивление, он не стал ее останавливать, лишь косо взглянул в ее сторону. Девушка заметила это, но не подала вида.

— Ситуация очень сложная, и я не стану скрывать, что эти мысли не давали мне покоя целый день, — Клементина говорила медленным и деловитым тоном, пытаясь донести свою мысль так, чтобы окружающие не отреагировали, как Луис. — И я знаю, что мы вместе, а значит многое можем, но все же я пришла к выводу, что для выживания в нашем случае этого недостаточно, — она старалась вглядеться в эмоции каждого, а затем остановилась на лице ЭйДжея, который задумчиво нахмурился в привычной для него манере. — Я сама удивляюсь тому, что за один день в моей голове разрушилось то, что я выстраивала для себя долгое время, но я думаю, что оно так и должно быть. В общем, я пытаюсь умными словами сейчас оттянуть то, что боюсь вам сказать, но все-таки мне придется это сделать, для нашего же блага, — Клем вновь осмотрела всех серьезным взглядом и, шумно вздохнув, произнесла как на духу: — Я думаю, что нам нужно уходить из школы, навсегда.

Как Клем и ожидала, у всех присутствующих начали раскрываться рты, будто они все разом вот-вот начнут что-то говорить, будто все они в шоке. Девушка твердым голосом сказала, пока никто ее не перебил:

— Я знаю, куда нам идти. Нам не нужно даже искать. Мы направимся в Ричмонд. Это недалеко, а еще нас точно в этом месте примут, там мои друзья. Это большая община, там есть еда, вода и…

— Эй, — ее вдруг заткнул грозный голос Омара, что было очень неожиданно. — Ты в своем уме, Клем? Ты думаешь, что говоришь? Мы не уйдем отсюда! Это наш дом! Мы здесь выросли и выживали тоже здесь! И мы что, защищали все это зря? Митч и остальные погибли для того, чтобы мы отсюда ушли?! Как тебе такое в голову пришло!

Кажется, Клем видит таким его в первый раз, отчего она даже дернулась от его громкого голоса. Она молча выслушивала эти слова в свою сторону. Все вокруг тоже вдруг загалдели, так что при попытке услышать сразу всех нельзя было понять никого.

— Если мы тут останемся, то повторим судьбу остальных! — вдруг рявкнула Клем, да так, что все разом затихли. — Неужели вы это не понимаете? Я тоже очень люблю это место! Более того, я ответственна за смерти, что здесь произошли! Да, я помогала вам защищать школу от рейдеров, и да, я тоже надеялась, что мы будем всегда здесь жить! Но мир так не работает! Мы — маленькая группа в огромном и пустом лесу, где кроме ходячих уже почти не осталось живности! Я не хочу смотреть, как кто-то мучается от холода и голода, как кто-то из вас умирает! Мы же семья, так?! Это логично, что я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас страдал! — Клементина поняла, что сейчас она на эмоциях говорит так громко, как никто в Эриксоне от нее еще не слышал.

Все это время остальные молчали, но их мрачные лица не предвещали ничего хорошего. Они где-то в глубине души все это понимали, но прошлое слишком сильно затянуло петли на их шеях, не давая вдохнуть нового свежего воздуха.

— Клем, обычно я стараюсь соглашаться с тобой, — вдруг подала неуверенный голос Вай, пока все остальные пребывали в тишине. — И я всегда поддерживаю твои идеи и мысли, но… Сейчас это дается очень тяжело. Как мы можем бросить то место, где выросли? Как можем оставить могилы, когда в некоторых из них реально покоятся наши друзья? Как мы можем просто взять и забыть, Клем? Скажи.

— Я не говорила, что нужно забыть, Вай! Они всегда будут в наших сердцах, как бы все это глупо ни звучало! Но их уже нет, а мы — есть. Нам нужно заботиться о настоящем и думать о будущем, для этого надо двигаться вперед, чтобы никого больше не потерять. Неужели вы не понимаете?

— Она права, — когда голос Клементины уже стал звучать отчаяннее, послышался грустный и немного хриплый голос Луиса, который все это время молчал. Он поднял голову и оглядел всех мрачным взглядом. — Нам нужно уходить из школы, если мы хотим жить, — он выпрямился и горько усмехнулся, вновь вглядываясь в лица своих друзей.

Клем вздрогнула и уставилась на него широко открытыми глазами. После всего, что они наговорили друг другу в комнате, сейчас она ожидала поддержки от кого-угодно, но не от него.

— Знаете, сейчас я вам расскажу веселую историю о том, как мы сегодня сходили с Аасимом на охоту, — голос стал наигранно веселым, отчего на душе у каждого стало еще хуже. У Клем по спине побежали неприятные мурашки, потому что Луис почти никогда не говорил в таком мрачном и притворном тоне. — Мы пришли туда, куда советовала Клементина. Это находится очень далеко отсюда… И знаете что? Я сам удивлен, что мы смогли там что-то добыть. Это место было последней моей надеждой на то, что в Эриксоне еще можно жить. Нам с Аасимом пришлось потратить столько усилий, чтобы сегодня мы уснули сытыми, — Луис хмуро смотрел на всех, пока те прятали задумчивые и напуганные взгляды. — И нам просто повезло. Но любому везению когда-то приходит конец, а учитывая, что нам нужно прожить здесь как-то целую зиму, везение кончится очень скоро. Можно не надеяться, что с приходом холодов мы будем заходить еще дальше в поисках дичи — так далеко ходить будет просто нереально, да и какова гарантия того, что там мы сможем что-то найти? Может, зиму мы и пережили бы, но не все. Кто-то хочет из вас умереть, м?

За все это время Луис ни разу не пересекся взглядами с Клем, которая шокировано смотрела на него, не веря своим ушам. У нее невероятно потеплело в груди просто оттого, что парень подумал над ее словами, понял и поддержал, когда все остальные буквально набросились на нее с обвинениями. Своей радости девушка, конечно, не показывала, но ей стало намного легче дышать.

— Поверьте, мне очень сложно дались эти слова, почти нереально было это принять, но я все-таки осознал, что нам это необходимо, если мы хотим жить. Мы все такая же семья, пускай и в Ричмонде, а не в Эриксоне. Будет тяжело морально и физически, но мы все это вывезем. Вместе, — на этих словах он вдруг под столом нащупал руку Клементины, переплел их пальцы вместе, как всегда любил это делать, и несильно сжал ее ладошку.

В этот момент Клем просто просияла внутри себя от любви и гордости за этого сильного человека. Она даже и подумать не могла, что может произойти что-то такое. Потому что это было что-то просто нереальное.

Молчание нарушил Аасим, который сказал то, что Клем и ожидала от него услышать:

— Как вы поняли из того, что я озвучил утром, я поддерживаю эту идею. В самом Эриксоне хорошо, у нас достаточно старой теплой одежды, да и прогреть пару комнат внутри — реально. Но нам нужно что-то есть, а зимой у нас не будет вариантов, кроме как жевать снег.

— А как же могилы всех наших друзей? — Руби сдвинула брови. — Просто уйдем и оставим их тут? Это ужасно.

— Лучше так, чем умереть и присоединиться к ним, — Аасим ответил без какого-либо упрека в голосе, приобняв ее за плечо.

ЭйДжей отвел расстроенный взгляд в сторону, пытаясь как-то принять это в своей голове. Ему не хотелось терять дом, но… Клем ведь знает, что говорит? И Ричмонд… Это место, может стать хорошим домом для них. Клементина говорила, что он был там маленьким, когда всем заправляли нехорошие люди. Но сейчас в этом месте, наверное, хорошо.

— Клем… — Элвин-младший потрогал девушку за рукав, привлекая к себе внимание. — Я… Пойду на пост, ладно? — мальчик поднялся из-за стола, не глядя на нее и не обращая внимания на то, что обсуждали остальные.

Его задумчивый взгляд привлекла Рози, которая до этого очень быстро слопала свою порцию ужина и дремала под столом, иногда виляя хвостом, когда замечала, что на нее кто-то смотрит. Сейчас собака вылезла из-под стола и направилась в сторону ворот.

— Хорошо, ЭйДжей, — Клем поправила воротник его кофты, что часто делала уже машинально. — Только будь осторожен.

Элвин тихо вздохнул и кивнул, а затем взял со стола бинокль и пошел вслед за Рози, которая что-то вынюхивала около ворот.

— А нас точно примут в Ричмонд? И откуда у тебя там друзья? — Омару все еще не очень нравится эта идея.

Клем задумалась о том, что уже давно не виделась с теми, кого ей пришлось оставить. В последний раз, когда она там была, ЭйДжея рядом не было, да и он был совсем маленький. В принципе, в этом-то и была причина ее ухода из Ричмонда. Сейчас же Клем не была до конца уверена в том, что встретит там Хавьера с его семьей, ведь дела могут обстоять совсем иначе, не так, как раньше. Но все же ей хотелось верить в то, что именно он примет их группу в общину. Конечно же, она не показывала неуверенности друзьям:

— Раньше я выживала вместе с ними и помогла им отбить Ричмонд из рук жестокого лидера, теперь мои друзья там во главе, — объяснила Клем, не видя смысла скрывать что-то.

— Тогда почему ты не осталась там с ними?

— Прежний лидер отнял у меня ЭйДжея и выслал за пределы Ричмонда. Долгое время я думала, что его уже нет в живых, так как он был сильно болен, когда его забрали… Но затем я узнала, что он жив. Моим долгом было найти его. Поэтому мне пришлось уйти, как бы тяжело это ни было.

Все замолчали, переваривая сказанное Клементиной. Вилли поглядел на ЭйДжея, который стоял на вышке и рассматривал через бинокль лес за пределами стен школы. Луис все еще сжимал руку девушки, в какой раз понимая, что Аасим действительно сказал ему правду сегодня на охоте — у Клем много опыта, она колесила по стране с ранних лет, а они никогда не уходили далеко от Эриксона.

— Клем, если мы отправимся в Ричмонд, то как мы туда доберемся? — вдруг спросила Вайолет, теребившая повязку на глазу все это время. — Путь неблизкий, у тебя одна нога, кругом ходячие, может быть, мы встретим враждебную группу людей, пока будем идти. Ты думала об этом?

— Все…

— Клем!

Не успела девушка ничего ответить, как мирную тишину вечера словно стрелой пронзил крик ЭйДжея с вышки вперемешку с подливавшим масла в огонь диким лаем Рози, направленным на что-то за пределами стен школы. Собаку сдерживала лишь закрытая дверь, между стальными прутьями которой была видна непроглядная темнота.

Все вскочили с мест, Луис сильнее сжал руку Клементины, помогая ей приподняться и протягивая костыли.

— Я вижу людей! — после этих слов ЭйДжей стал быстро спускаться с вышки. Клем научила его этому давно, ведь наверху в него легко было бы попасть из огнестрельного оружия.

Аасим и Вилли схватились за самодельные луки, вглядываясь в темноту за воротами, Руби поглядела на Клем растерянно и напуганно.

— Это… Неужели… М-мы же взорвали их лодку! — девушка была в ужасе от мысли, что рейдеры вернулись.

— Не стреляйте! — послышался громкий женский голос из-за ворот. Клементина сразу подметила для себя, что она не помнила никого с таким голосом. — Мы не навредим вам! Если вы уберете собаку от ворот, мы можем подойти ближе и поговорить!

— Что вам нужно? — отозвалась Клементина, дав Вилли и Аасиму знак не торопиться стрелять. Остальные заняли такое положение, чтобы в них не так просто было попасть из огнестрельного оружия. Сама девушка вместе с Луисом подошла ближе к воротам, не выходя на открытое пространство перед дверью, которая легко пропустила бы пулю сквозь прутья.

— Мы проходили мимо, искали место для ночлега! Мы не навредим вам, если вы не навредите нам! — все тот же женский голос.

— Сколько вас? — услышав слово «мы», Клементина не могла не спросить этого.

— Пять человек! Мы надолго у вас не задержимся, мы из Ричмонда и уйдем утром!

Луис вскинул брови и уставился на Клем, а девушка прямо чувствовала недоумение и шок всех остальных. Она задумалась и все-таки позвала Рози. Потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы собака с рычанием отошла в сторону. Вилли и Аасим все еще целились во тьму из луков, ожидая любого фокуса со стороны группы незнакомцев. Луис повернулся к воротам всем корпусом, загородив собой Клем, которой теперь из-за его спины было слегка видно освещенные факелом прутья. Послышались приближающиеся шаги нескольких человек, но из темноты к воротам вышел только один.

— Клем? — до боли знакомый мужской голос повторил крик ЭйДжея с вышки, когда он только увидел незваных гостей в бинокль.

Клементина сильнее выглянула из-за плеча Лу и уставилась на пришедшего, освещенного пламенем факела. Оранжевые блики хаотично прыгали по покрытым пятнами грязи штанам, старой потрепанной куртке и седеющей бороде. У девушки, кажется, замерло сердце, ведь она сразу же узнала этого человека…

Кенни.


	5. Глава 5. Goodbye, Ericson

Медленно выйдя из-за спины Луиса, Клементина, не отрывая взгляда, шокировано смотрела на очень близкого ей человека, все еще с трудом веря, что это он, и в то же время ощущая, будто она уже через это проходила. Но, черт возьми, это то, что она счастлива пережить снова. За все эти шесть лет, что она жила в неведении, ее голову часто посещали мысли, что Кенни уже нет в живых, ведь он мог не справиться с выживанием в одиночестве, особенно будучи сломленным и разбитым, ведь она помнила, каким мужчина был, когда они расставались… Но, чуть постаревший с годами, он стоит сейчас у ворот их школы, живой и невредимый.

Повисла тишина, никто ничего не решался сказать, а Клем поняла, что просто сама не может выговорить и слова, ее губы начинают безмолвно дрожать, когда она видит, как по щекам гостя уже потекли крупные градины слез.

— К-кенни… — все-таки вырывается у Клементины дрожащим голосом. — Кенни! — девушка прямо рванула с места, а затем будто резко осознала, что не может взять и побежать к нему, беспомощно схватившись за костыли до побеления пальцев.

Мужчина, уже наплевав на собаку и какую-либо другую опасность, сам распахнул старую ржавую дверь и сразу же подбежал к Клементине, крепко стиснув её в объятиях. Луис, стоявший с ней рядом, в немом недоумении отшатнулся, услышав, как оба всхлипывают.

— Моя девочка… Боже, ты жива… К-как… Как же ты выросла… — давясь слезами, Кенни хрипел эти слова ей в макушку. — Я уже и не думал, что когда-то увижу тебя… Шесть лет… Уже прошло шесть лет, Клем! — мужчина обнял ее еще крепче, да так, что у девушки заболели ребра. Но она совсем не была против, сама обнимая его так крепко, насколько хватало сил. Ее костыли упали на землю и только родные объятия не давали ей упасть.

Луис перевел взгляд на людей, пришедших с Кенни. Они уже не прятались в темноте, но при этом все еще не решались зайти внутрь. Всех четверых хорошо освещал свет факела, и парень заметил, что они не менее удивленно смотрят на эту сцену.

— Я… Я так скучала… Я думала… Ты…-Клементина не может связать и двух слов, что-то бубня ему в грудь.

Она была все еще в шоке и не верила, что это происходит с ней наяву. Это тот Кенни, который был лучшим другом Ли. Тот Кенни, что с самого начала апокалипсиса оберегал, защищал и делал все для нее, а затем и для маленького ЭйДжея… И это он был тем, кто привел Клем с малышом на руках к Веллингтону, умолял патрульного чтобы их приняли, наплевав на себя, лишь бы они были в безопасности…

В тот день они и виделись в последний раз.

Эти двое сейчас не замечали ничего и никого вокруг. Кенни вдруг совсем немного отстранился, вглядываясь в лицо повзрослевшей Клементины. Он только сейчас осознал, что перед ним самая настоящая девушка, по повзрослевшему лицу которой было видно, что ее нрав и сила духа никуда не делись, а только приумножились с годами. При этом она казалась ему просто невероятной красавицей, и он любовался ей, как своей давно потерянной дочерью.

Аасим все же решил опустить лук, а затем намекнул на это и оцепеневшему от шока Вилли, которого не слушались руки. Остальные воспитанники Эриксона выглядывали из засады, удивленно переглядываясь.

— Клем?.. — решив прервать неловкое недоумение, ЭйДжей вдруг подал неуверенный голос. Мальчик медленно подошел к ним и вновь подергал ее за край кофты. Он вглядывался в незнакомого ему мужчину, которого он знал лишь по ее рассказам. — Этот человек… Это Кенни? Это… Он был рядом с моей мамой, когда я появлялся на свет?..

Клементина лишь мягко кивнула, тепло улыбаясь мальчику сквозь слезы, а затем перевела взгляд на Кенни, который все также придерживал ее, подсознательно понимая, что сама она стоять не может, но и не осознавая этот факт до конца. Вновь широко раскрыв свой единственный глаз и просто не веря тому, что он видит, Кенни вновь, казалось, потерял дар речи, ведь даже не надеялся встретить Элвина-младшего живым, а если бы и встретил, то узнал бы не сразу — настолько он вырос за время их разлуки.

— Растяпа?.. — его голос снова дрогнул, когда он смотрел на мальчика сверху вниз. — ЭйДжей? Это… Правда ты?..

— Я тебя совсем не помню, но… — мальчик стал немного увереннее и подошел к нему ближе, разглядывая лицо Кенни с интересом. -…Клем говорила, что ты очень хороший человек, который не просто помогал нам выжить, а был нашим очень хорошим другом…

— Клем? — как бы Луису не хотелось отвлекать их от радости такой желанной встречи, он чувствовал, в каком сейчас подвешенном состоянии находятся все остальные — как дети Эриксона, так и пришельцы из Ричмонда у ворот. Парень и сам выглядел растерянным, когда пересекся взглядом с одним из людей Кенни — устрашающего вида мужчиной с автоматом в опущенных руках.

— О, точно, верно… — Клементина выглянула из-за плеча Кенни в сторону ворот. — Вы можете заходить, — сказала девушка в адрес гостей.

— Но они вооружены, — Вайолет не хотела показаться грубой, но особого доверия она пока не проявляла. Девушка уже стояла возле Аасима и Вилли, в ее руке был тесак.

Клементина обвела взглядом напряженные лица своих друзей, у которых огнестрельное оружие ассоциировалось только с рейдерами, и замешкалась, ища подходящие слова для того, чтобы успокоить их, но тут вмешался Кенни:

— Все в порядке, мы носим оружие больше на случай ходячих, вам мы не навредим, можете поверить, — произнес он громко, чтобы его услышали даже те, кто стоял довольно далеко.

— Все хорошо, ребята, — Клементина взялась за костыли, которые подал ей ЭйДжей. — Ложная тревога, — она обязана была что-то сказать, ведь ее слова очень важны для всей группы.

Люди из Ричмонда все еще стояли у ворот, и первой после Кенни на территорию школы шагнула высокая темнокожая женщина, за которой последовали остальные. Луис недоверчиво вглядывался в оружие гостей, и его внимание почти мгновенно привлек блеснувший в оранжевом свете факела устрашающего вида тесак, похожий на тесак Вайолет, но в дрожь бросало не это, а то, что он был чем-то вроде протеза, встроенного в руку.

Кенни оглядел территорию, освещенную факелами, увидев, что здесь живут лишь подростки, оборудовавшие двор на случай нападений. Причем на случай нападений не ходячих, а именно людей. Вооруженных людей. Об этом говорили баррикады из старых столов и прочей непригодной для привычного использования мебели, за которой было бы удобно скрываться от выстрелов. Из-за этих баррикад и стали неуверенно выходить подростки, подходя ближе к гостям. Внимание Кенни привлек ЭйДжей, который как будто ни разу за все это время не оторвал от него взгляда, рассматривая его глазами Ребекки.

— Ты невероятно похож на свою маму, ЭйДжей, — не мог не сказать мужчина, и его губы вновь расплылись в теплой улыбке.

— А ты похож на Вайолет, — вдруг сказал мальчик. — Что случилось с твоим глазом?

— ЭйДжей, давай для начала разберемся с гостями, а после у нас будет время поговорить, — Клементине и самой не терпелось обсудить с Кенни все то, что он пропустил в свое отсутствие и что она сама пропустила, пока ее не было рядом с ним. Однако она понимала, что она нужна сейчас и своим друзьям.

Со стороны ворот уже доносились голоса, один из мужчин, зашедший во двор последним, закрыл за собой дверь, вглядевшись в темноту, будто бы ждал, что на них нападут. Клем предпочла подумать о том, что он остерегается лишь ходячих.

— Что с твоей рукой? — шокированный и одновременно восторженный возглас Вилли был адресован женщине, у которой Клементина заметила тесак вместо одной руки.

— Ходячие в восторге от нее, малой, — девушка поняла по голосу, что именно эта потрепанная апокалипсисом гостья говорила с ней, когда их группа была по ту сторону ворот. — От восторга у них буквально сносит головы, — эта шутка не сразу дошла до Вилли, но когда дошла, он запоздало засмеялся.

— Думаю, нам всем не помешает теплое место около костра, — обратился Кенни к Клементине.

— Ох, да, конечно, сейчас разведем. Омар, — она обратилась к парню, который не успел отойти далеко. — Можешь убрать котёл и развести костер побольше?

— Хорошо, Клем, — у того был задумчивый, но довольно спокойный голос. Он направился к месту, где располагался его котелок. С ним вместе пошел Аасим, чтобы помочь ему с дровами и костром.

Все уже разбрелись кто куда, даже гости, приметив стол, присели за него отдохнуть. Вайолет пошла на пост, так как кто-то должен был это сделать. Отчасти, ей просто не хотелось находиться рядом с незнакомцами, поэтому она решила подняться на вышку.

Только Клементина, ЭйДжей, Луис и Кенни стояли на прежнем месте, пока еще никуда не двигаясь. Мужчина поглядывал на отсутствующую ногу Клем и на ее костыли. Кажется, он что-то хотел сказать об этом, но его опередил мягкий голос Луиса:

— Может, тебе лучше присесть? — беззлобно усмехнулся парень. — Одними объятиями ногу не вернешь, я-то знаю, ведь если бы это так работало, у тебя бы она уже отросла обратно, да не одна.

— Простите, сэр, а вы точно врач? — отозвалась шуткой на шутку Клем, спокойно направившись к костру, который Омар и Аасим уже развели.

Кенни же просто наблюдал за ними, кажется, уже сейчас понимая, что между этими двоими есть какая-то химия, но пока не говоря ничего по этому поводу.

***

Рядом с костром большая компания из детей Эриксона и гостей из Ричмонда просидела пару часов, успев за это время немного разговориться и познакомиться, хоть и жителям школы все еще было неловко вести разговоры со взрослыми. Несмотря даже на то, что одной из пришедших была довольно молодая девушка, не сильно их старше, на вид ей было лет двадцать, не больше. Вела она себя довольно спокойно и дружелюбно, чаще молча слушала, чем что-то говорила, и лишь иногда позволяла себе усмехаться на шутки, наблюдая за танцем языков пламени.

Вилли сидел рядом с женщиной с протезом-тесаком вместо руки и почти не отрывал от нее взгляда. Она была уже немолода, но морщинки придавали ее лицу какой-то своей красоты, а также многие шутки доносились именно из ее уст. Если кто-то обращался к ней, ее называли Тесаком, что еще больше забавляло и бросало мальчишку в восторг. Конечно же, первым, что они начали обсуждать у костра, была рука этой женщины.

— Тебя укусили, да? — хоть блестящий в свете огня тесак интересовал всех жителей интерната, именно Вилли начал допрос. — Поэтому ты отрубила руку, чтобы выжить, да?

— Грубо спрашивать такое, Вилли, — Руби сдвинула брови, посчитав нужным намекнуть другу, что это не очень приятная тема для человека без руки.

— Да ладно, сложно не заметить, что со мной что-то не так, так что каждый встречный спрашивает меня об этом. Грубость перестает волновать, когда ходишь без руки несколько лет, — Тесак подперла здоровой рукой голову, глядя на рыжую девушку напротив нее.

Кенни, сидящий рядом с Тесаком с одной стороны, перевел взгляд на Клем, которая сидела на старом диване с другой стороны от него. Девушка узнала в этом грустном и тусклом взгляде тот самый взгляд, который был с Кенни очень долгое время, пока они вместе путешествовали. Эти печаль, мрачность и задумчивость почти не сходили с его лица после смерти Сариты, которая была новой надеждой и любовью для него, и тогда Клем уже просто привыкла, что он такой.

Девушка чувствовала, что Кенни гложет вопрос, как это случилось — как она могла потерять ногу, ведь с детства она проходила через такие передряги, после которых даже многие взрослые не выживают. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и все-таки озвучил свой вопрос, поскольку Тесак не собиралась продолжать развивать тему своей руки, а Вилли перестал донимать ее после упрека Руби.

Клем глянула на ЭйДжея, который сидел на корточках перед ней и тыкал длинной веткой большое бревно в самом центре костра, и начала свой рассказ. Девушка не сильно вдавалась в подробности того, что этому предшествовало, иначе на всю историю ушла бы целая ночь, а судя по уставшим лицам пришедших, так долго слушать они не готовы. Клем рассказала, как они спасались от ходячих с ЭйДжеем, пытаясь вскарабкаться на скалу, как одна из тварей схватила ее за ногу и вцепилась в нее зубами. Дальше пошла история, которую Клементине было особенно тяжело и страшно вспоминать, что было заметно по ее голосу. Луис несильно сжал ее руку, чтобы подбодрить и немного успокоить, за что девушка мысленно поблагодарила его и сжала его ладонь в ответ. Она смотрела на огонь, не желая пересекаться с кем-либо взглядами.

— И когда я уже думала, что вот он, мой конец, я попросила ЭйДжея убить меня, чтобы я не обратилась, — она бегло глянула на Кенни и произнесла: — Как Ли научил меня… — а затем девушка вновь отвела печальный взгляд на костер. — Я умоляла ЭйДжея, говорила, что это необходимо, страшно боялась, что он пострадает из-за меня. Но в итоге вместо того, чтобы раскроить мне череп, он вогнал топор в мою ногу… Эту боль я никогда не забуду… Я быстро потеряла сознание, и все ещё не знаю, как мы спаслись. Там была толпа ходячих, а я истекала кровью…

— Я убил их всех, — Элвин-младший вдруг перебил ее низким голосом, угрюмо глядя в землю. Все уставились на него, даже молоденькая девушка, что до этого практически не сводила взгляда от костра. — Когда Клем попросила меня ее убить, я разозлился. Я не понимал, почему она так легко смирилась с тем, что вот-вот умрет. Я не мог этого принять, — его взгляд стал грустным и задумчивым. — Именно поэтому я решил хотя бы попытаться, просто попробовать, ведь все могло получится…

— И все получилось, — Кенни положил руку мальчику на плечо, немного наклонившись вперед. — Ты молодец, ЭйДжей. Иногда нужно послушать самого себя в первую очередь, а не слепо следовать чужим указаниям. Я горжусь тобой, малыш.

Мальчик глянул на него удивленными глазами, а затем улыбнулся, довольный похвалой. Он уже для себя твердо решил, что будет общаться с Кенни чаще, действительно желая с ним подружиться.

— А еще я очень горжусь тобой, Клем. Ты смогла не только выжить сама, но и сберечь ЭйДжея, а это просто невероятно, — мужчина вдруг затих и вновь стал грустным. — Когда я случайно от временных попутчиков узнал, что случилось с Веллингтоном, то подумал, что вас могли убить. Тогда я винил себя, ведь сам оставил вас там, — он отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Но потом я понял одну вещь — я не верил, что такое может произойти, даже предположить не мог, ведь Веллингтон выглядел такой крепостью, которая не могла пасть… У меня была маленькая надежда, что вы выжили, но она все же была. И… Я оказался прав, что меня просто несказанно радует…

На эти слова Клементина лишь мягко улыбнулась и кивнула, отведя от мужчины взгляд. Ей не хотелось признаваться, что какое-то время она была не рядом с ЭйДжеем, которого воспитывали совершенно чужие люди. Девушка подумала, что расскажет когда-нибудь об этом, но точно не сейчас.

— Мне, конечно, было очень приятно с вами посидеть, — вдруг начала та сама девушка, что за все это время не проронила и слова. — Но все-таки, думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Завтра рано вставать, а чем дольше мы сидим, тем меньше шансов выспаться, — она усмехнулась и кинула веточку, что до этого держала в руке, в пылающий костер, а затем привстала со старой скамьи, на которой сидела с другими.

— Да, но… Нам нужно еще подумать, как расположиться… — задумчиво протянула Вайолет, тоже выглядя сонной и безучастной. Кажется, многие разделяли ее усталость и будто бы ждали этого вопроса. — Какие есть предложения?

— У нас есть несколько спален с целыми кроватями, — Клементина быстро посчитала комнаты в уме.

— Но они все заняты, — в разговор вмешался Омар, который тоже встал со своего места.

— Комнаты — да, кровати — нет. Можем одну ночь поменяться комнатами, чтобы освободить одну для ребят из Ричмонда, — Клем поднялась с помощью Кенни и взялась за свои костыли. — Пойдемте посмотрим, как лучше сделать.

***

— Не знал, что Омар такой упрямый. Ну, хорошо, что все решилось мирно и спокойно, — ЭйДжей зажег от одной свечи другую, которая стояла на столе. Она была уже довольно короткой, ведь ее зажигали каждый вечер перед отходом ко сну. Несмотря на это, ее все равно хватало довольно долго, потому что плавилась она не очень быстро.

— Отдадим должное Луису и Аасиму, что согласились освободить свою комнату, — Клем осторожно присела на свою кровать, отложив костыли. — Там четыре спальных места, гости из Ричмонда смогут заночевать вместе.

— Кроме старика Кенни, — усмехнулся мужчина с повязкой на глазу, расстегивая свою куртку. Свеча совсем немного освещала комнату, так что он подошел ближе к столу.

— Ты еще не старик, — девушка с улыбкой прикрыла глаза и качнула головой.

— Похож на старика, — ЭйДжей задумчиво глянул в его сторону, сидя на кровати. То, как он иногда с серьезным видом говорил очевидные до нелепого вещи, всегда заставляло Клементину улыбнуться.

Кенни же небрежно бросил куртку на второй ярус кровати ЭйДжея, оставшись в черном свитере, на котором виднелось несколько заплаток. Присев рядом с мальчишкой, он устало выдохнул.

— Как же приятно присесть на мягкую постель… — он протянул ноги вперед и прикрыл глаз, выглядя еще более уставшим.

— Ты будешь спать на моей кровати? — снова слегка нелепо спросил ЭйДжей, рассматривая его свитер.

— Нет, — засмеялся негромко мужчина, упершись ладонями в одеяло. — Я буду спать вон там, наверху, а здесь я пока просто посижу немного. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь, растяпа.

ЭйДжей мотнул головой и улыбнулся, но вскоре он задумался о чем-то своем, немного нахмурив брови. Клементина же, молчавшая до этого, всё же решила поговорить с Кенни о том, что ее интересует сейчас больше всего. Шумно вздохнув и усевшись на кровати поудобнее, она начала:

— Кенни, а я… Я ведь знаю о Ричмонде, — девушка поймала его слегка удивленный взгляд, но продолжила. — В последний раз я была там четыре года назад… Без ЭйДжея. Я не хотела тебе говорить, чтобы ты не разочаровался во мне, но сейчас понимаю, что я не могу этого скрывать, ты обязан знать. Думаю, тебе известно, что раньше во главе Ричмонда стояли бандиты, прозвавшие свой лагерь «Новым Рубежом»? — Клем проследила за реакцией Кенни и заметила, как тот нахмурился и слегка кивнул, не перебивая ее. — Когда их сила только начинала расти и от их деяний пока еще никто не страдал, я наткнулась на них. Там была хорошая девушка, которая убедила меня остаться с ними, ведь тогда в безопасности была бы не только я сама, но и маленький ребенок, с которым я путешествовала одна после захвата Веллингтона. Тогда я… Согласилась, почти не задумываясь, но это было лишь ради ЭйДжея… — девушка виновато опустила глаза, наблюдая за собственными пальцами, сцепленными в замок.

— Эй, Клем, — Кенни мягко позвал ее и, когда девушка подняла взгляд, он тепло улыбнулся. — Я не буду тебя осуждать за это, милая. Ты не знала их, и ты сделала это ради ЭйДжея. Тебе нужно было пристанище и люди, которые могут помочь и защитить. Они были теми еще уродами, но разве ты могла знать?

Клементина шумно и облегченно выдохнула, улыбнувшись ему. Она уже собиралась продолжить свой рассказ, но тут послышался скрежет за дверью, будто кто-то скребется в нее. Следом дверь со скрипом открылась, и в помещение просочилась Рози, довольная тем, что попала в комнату к хозяйке. На пороге также стоял Луис, который выглядел немного уставшим, но при этом довольным. Он шагнул внутрь комнаты.

— Кажется, кто-то позабыл о красотке Рози, — усмехнувшись, парень глянул на собаку, которая высунула язык и, цокая когтями по полу, направилась в сторону Клементины, а затем сразу же улеглась у нее под кроватью.

Пока Кенни удивленно наблюдал за собакой, разговаривая об этом с Элвином-младшим, Клем с мягкой улыбкой обратилась к Луису:

— Не хочешь составить нам компанию? Будет здорово, если ты посидишь с нами, — с ее лица не сходила улыбка, и Кенни, который отвлекся от разговора с мальчиком и заметил это, покосился на девушку. — Хотя, может, ты хотел бы пойти спать…

— Какой сон? Что это? — парень коротко посмеялся и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Если у меня есть возможность посидеть и поговорить с вами, я буду только рад, — он уже подошел к ее кровати и присел с ней рядом. — И… Если честно, даже не думал, что мне здесь будут рады. Вдруг у вас тут личные беседы, которые не для моих ушей, — Лу коротко глянул на Кенни и ЭйДжея.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — Клем постучала рукой по одеялу рядом с собой, намекая ему на то, чтобы он тоже подсел поближе, так как она сидела вплотную к стене, а Луис практически на краю кровати.

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь… — парень с улыбкой присел к ней поближе, свесив с койки ноги. Ему было отчего-то немного неловко, он прятал взгляд, глядя себе в ноги и стараясь не пересекаться взглядом со старым другом Клементины. Кенни же смотрел на него чуть ли не в упор, что Лу чувствовал.

— Так что же это значит… Вы встречаетесь? — все-таки озвучил свои мысли Кенни, подбирая слова. Ему все еще тяжело было поверить, что Клем выросла и ей больше не одиннадцать. — Вы вместе? — последний вопрос он произнес уже увереннее, вглядываясь в лица обоих.

— Клементина стала самым важным человеком в моей жизни, — сразу же ответил Луис, подняв на собеседника взгляд. — И поначалу мне казалось это чем-то удивительным, ведь все эти годы со мной рядом были другие близкие мне люди, но… То, что я чувствую к Клем, сильнее того, что я чувствовал к кому-либо прежде… — Лу глянул на девушку и тепло улыбнулся, положив свою руку на ее ладонь. — Пусть я буду сейчас звучать очень глупо, но рядом с ней все меркнет и уходит на второй план, все становятся менее значимыми… И даже те, кого я знал всю жизнь… — Луис, уже не улыбаясь, вгляделся в руку девушки, остановил взгляд на костяшках и плавно погладил их пальцем.

Клементина, не ожидавшая таких теплых слов, смутилась, сразу же почувствовав, как нагревается ее лицо. И это даже было не столько от его слов, сколько от того, что Кенни перевел разговор в это русло. Отведя взгляд от их с Луисом рук, сплетенных друг с другом пальцами, Клем пересеклась с внимательным взглядом единственного глаза Кенни. Тот был доброжелательным и слегка насмешливым, в хорошем смысле, будто мужчина совсем и не удивлен, что у девушки кто-то появился. Кажется, он даже рад.

…И тут Клем резко вспомнила теплую от воспоминаний ночь много лет назад, когда они сидели у костра и поздравляли Люка с днем рождения. Думая об этом, она поразилась тому, что все еще почему-то это помнит. Тогда, еще ни о чем не подозревая, они спокойно передавали бутылку с ромом по кругу, ведь редко выдавались такие вечера, когда можно было хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться и поговорить о чем-то кроме ходячих. В то время вся компания всё еще была вместе: Джейн, Бонни, Майк, Люк… Клем еще тогда часто думала о том, бросили бы их Бонни и Майк с тем русским парнем, если бы Люк остался жив? Он был честным человеком, который никогда бы не поступил как предатель, они с Клементиной дружили, он точно не оставил бы ее. А Бонни не смогла бы сделать что-то, что не понравилось бы Люку, ведь… Он ей нравился. Клементина вспомнила об этой ночи у костра именно из-за того, что было между Люком и двумя девушками, которые к нему явно что-то испытывали. Хотя Клем прекрасно понимала, что какая-то искра была именно между Люком и Джейн. И когда они, взрослые, обсуждали это, а ей было лишь одиннадцать… Что ж, тогда она не до конца могла понять, о чем речь, и все сидящие рядом делали вид, что ей еще рано это знать.

Сейчас же Клем сама доросла, а, точнее сказать, сумела продержаться и выжить до того возраста, когда те разговоры у костра стали ей понятны и в ее жизни появился тот особый человек, которого она могла назвать больше, чем просто другом.

— Хорошо, что вы вместе, — произнес Кенни, прервав ее размышления и вдруг перестав улыбаться. — Помните, кто бы что ни говорил о выживании вместе с близкими людьми, не слушайте. То, что вы есть у друг друга, не делает вас слабее. Ведь когда мы кого-то любим, нам есть за что бороться, есть смысл жить… А без любви человек медленно превращается в чудовище, которому постепенно становится плевать на чужие жизни. По себе знаю… — он отвел грустный взгляд куда-то в сторону, когда пересекся им с взглядом Клементины, которая сразу поняла, о чем он говорит.

— Клем говорила, что любому человеку нужна поддержка, — вдруг тихо начал ЭйДжей и посмотрел на сидящего рядом собеседника, держа в руках свою игрушку диско-брокколи, краска на которой выцвела и местами содралась. — И хоть я еще многого не понимаю, я знаю одно. То, что мы вместе — это и правда то, что помогает нам выжить и не падать духом. Да и Клем всегда учила меня, что мы должны ходить вместе.

— Клементина говорит тебе правильные вещи, — у мужчины в душе прямо потеплело от очередного осознания того, что Клем учила маленького Элвина правильным вещам. — Ты молодец, умеешь слушать и анализировать, — они встретились с ЭйДжеем взглядами, и Кенни ему доброжелательно улыбнулся, пригладив темные волосы парнишки, а затем внезапно вспомнив, что до прихода Луиса Клементина говорила о другом. — Клем, так что же это значит, ты знаешь о Ричмонде? — он задумчиво почесал бороду, вглядываясь в лицо девушки, которая тут же кивнула головой.

— Да… Я участвовала в его освобождении от членов Нового Рубежа. Думаю, ты в курсе, что в Ричмонде какое-то время была эта зараза. Похуже ходячих.

— Сложно жить в каком-то месте и не знать его истории, — усмехнулся Кенни, скрестив руки на груди. — Знаю я про это, и я очень рад, что нашел Ричмонд уже освобожденным, потому что… Ты меня знаешь, я бы первым устроил бунт против системы Нового Рубежа, — он засмеялся, а Клем улыбнулась, осознавая, как приятно ей слышать его смех и как же она все-таки скучала по этому человеку. Но ее лицо сразу снова стало серьезным и немного настороженным.

— Кенни, скажи… Кто сейчас во главе? Мне нужно знать, — пока она это говорила, Луис удивленно смотрел на нее, помня, что до прихода Кенни и его компании Клем была абсолютно уверена в том, что ее друзья сейчас заправляют Ричмондом.

— Хавьер Гарсия. Классный мужик, умеет вести дела и держать все под контролем. У него есть пара приближенных, которые ему помогают, еще рядом с ним постоянно его племянник шатается, с недавних времен он заведует нашим оружейным отделом… А так, сам Гарсия в принципе справляется достойно. Мы с ним, можно сказать, хорошие друзья. Я не раз выручал его, а он меня, — Кенни заметил, что еще в начале его рассказа Клементина выдохнула будто бы с облегчением, расслабившись. — А вы что, знакомы с ним?

Клем кивнула и невольно усмехнулась. Ее взгляд пересекся с изумленными глазами ЭйДжея, который не понимал, о каких людях идет речь, он слышал о них впервые. Луис тоже решил не встревать в разговор, он молча их слушал, будто его тут даже нет. Такое поведение было непривычным даже для него самого.

— Тук-тук! — резко послышался за дверью женский голос, и ЭйДжей из-за неожиданности дернулся, уставившись на дверь напряженным взглядом, будто к ним мог зайти кто-то чужой. В комнату заглянула Тесак, которая выглядела так, будто вовсе не устала. Шагов от ее тяжелых ботинок не было слышно в коридоре, поэтому казалось, будто бы она подкралась. — Я не помешала?

— Что ж, теперь нас пятеро, — Луис наконец-таки подал голос, довольно улыбнувшись. — Клево, давайте устроим пижамную вечеринку, — он подмигнул Элвину, сидящему на противоположной кровати, и тот сразу заулыбался.

— Неплохая идея, парень, но вообще я ненадолго, — женщина ответила такой же непринужденной улыбкой и зашла в комнату, после чего всем на глаза сразу бросился обрубок ее руки без блестящего острого протеза. Рука отсутствовала где-то с середины предплечья, рукав потрепанной куртки был обрезан до нужной длины, чтобы лишняя ткань не болталась.

— Что-то случилось? — Кенни посмотрел на нее спокойным взглядом, ожидая услышать что-угодно — хоть плохую, хоть хорошую новость.

— Если не считать того, что Фред громко храпит, то ничего, — Тесак мягко усмехнулась, а затем прислонилась плечом к дверному косяку. — Вообще я пришла, чтобы спросить, как у вас тут обстановка, но вижу, что все в порядке, — она выдержала небольшую паузу, а затем все же спросила, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Кен, каков наш завтрашний план? Все по-старому? — внимательный взгляд ее темных глаз обвел всех присутствующих в комнате, а затем все же остановился на собеседнике.

— Пока не могу сказать точно, — мужчина пригладил бороду, что он делал машинально, когда задумывался.

О чем бы эти двое сейчас ни говорили, Клементина четко знала, что это касается ее, ведь Тесак, очевидно, не глупа и явно заметила почти родственные отношения между ней и Кенни. Очевидно, ее вопрос подразумевал под собой то, уйдет ли Кенни с утра просто так без Клем или захочет забрать ее в Ричмонд? Или может не одну ее?

— Думаю, мы решим это с утра. Пока есть время, отдыхай, Сильвия, — Кенни улыбнулся, смотря на свою подругу мягким взглядом. Клементина услышала имя Тесака в первый раз и не могла не подметить для себя, что Кенни единственный из всей компании, кто называет ее по имени.

— Хм, тогда я встану пораньше, предупрежу всех, чтобы не спешили. Когда все выспятся, мы и решим, что делать, — Тесак пожала плечами и выдохнула спокойнее, расслабившись. — Тогда до завтра, всем доброй ночи, — она покинула комнату, закрыв дверь за собой. Сквозняк сразу прекратился, от окна лишь слегка веяло прохладой, от которой пока вполне могло спасти простое одеяло.

— А где ее тесак? — спросил ЭйДжей, стоило Сильвии уйти. Он выглядел действительно озадаченным, элементарно не понимая, куда исчезло ее оружие и каким образом. Мальчик полагал, что тесак невозможно снять с руки, будто бы он уже стал частью ее тела.

— Снимает его на ночь, чтоб не порезаться. Это же протез, ЭйДжей, он снимается, — Кенни улыбнулся Элвину-младшему, а затем устало прикрыл глаз, задумавшись о своем.

— Слушай, Кенни, а вы давно знакомы с Сильвией? — произнесла неожиданно Клем.

Ей показалось, будто бы между Кенни и этой женщиной что-то есть, так что она не смогла скрыть любопытства. Несмотря на свои догадки, девушка не хотела озвучивать это вслух. Вдруг ее предположения ошибочны? Поэтому девушка решила начать эту тему осторожно. Ей сложно было представить, что после всего, через что прошел Кенни, он дал себе третий шанс найти такого близкого человека, какой была его давно погибшая жена Катя и встреченная во время апокалипсиса Сарита, которую он так же трагично потерял несколько лет назад… Со всем этим очень сложно смириться и жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

— Года четыре, — Кенни открыл глаз и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. — Я встретил ее еще до того, как попал в Ричмонд. Сначала мы выживали вдвоем, а потом нашли группу, — он горько усмехнулся и даже улыбка у него сейчас была такой, будто бы ему больно все это говорить. — И… Думаю, ты не удивишься, что почти всех из нее мы потеряли, как это часто бывает… Когда наши еще были живы, они часто говорили об укрепленном не враждебном Ричмонде. В итоге туда мы и направились попытать удачи. Тогда мы уже больше двух месяцев выживали вдвоем. И на подходе к городу мы уже пытались придумать, как убедить дозорных впустить нас, — Кенни хохотнул, и на его лице появилась улыбка. — К нашему удивлению, этого не потребовалось, и я только потом понял почему. Хавьеру нужны были люди, — мужчина пожал плечами, усмехнувшись. — Ну, как-то так.

— А… Как она потеряла руку? — вдруг послышался тихий голос Луиса, который машинально глянул на отсутствующую ногу Клем.

— Это случилось во время одной из вылазок за пределы Ричмонда. Нужны были запасы, и мы небольшой группой занялись поисками, как сейчас, — мужчина сделал небольшую паузу, во время которой тишину в комнате нарушал только негромкий свист ветра за окном. — Ну и… Удача кончается у всех, верно? Её укусили. После того, как мы ампутировали руку, долгое время Сильвия не могла прийти в себя, часто говорила, что она теперь бесполезна. А потом ей в голову пришла идея с протезом-тесаком, и я поначалу счел это бредом. Ну… Как итог, я помогал его создавать, — из его губ вновь послышалась усмешка, и он скрестил руки на груди.

— А для Клем можно сделать протез? — ЭйДжей спрыгнул с кровати и подошел к столу со своими рисунками. — Не с тесаком, конечно, а то так она не сможет ходить, а что-то вроде такого, — мальчик достал из стопки листов бумаги один лист. Пришлось немного покопаться, чтобы отыскать нужный.

Он подошел к Кенни и протянул ему рисунок, на котором мужчина увидел Клементину без костылей. Она держала за руку маленького человечка, в котором можно было узнать ЭйДжея, и нарисованный ЭйДжей держал за руку такого же нарисованного Луиса, стоя между ними двумя. На рисунке у девушки было две ноги, но одна из них была похожа на ту, с которой ходят пираты из сказок. Она была нарисована коричневым карандашом, будто бы деревянная. Клементина даже улыбнулась, поняв, что это за рисунок. ЭйДжей довольно часто пытался изобразить то, как бы выглядела Клем с протезом, рисуя его по-разному, словно подбирая идеальный вариант.

— Мы обязательно над этим подумаем, малыш, — Кенни улыбнулся ему, разглядывая рисунок с теплотой во взгляде. — Но сейчас, думаю, нам нужно ложиться спать. А то завтра проспим половину дня, верно?

— Глаза и правда слипаются, — Клем только сейчас заметила, что действительно очень вымоталась за сегодня. Этот день казался бесконечным, и хотелось чтобы он поскорее закончился. — Лу, ты тоже иди ложись, — она только сейчас нехотя отпустила его руку и потянулась, разминая тело.

— Слушай, я тут подумал… Можно мне лечь здесь, на верхнем ярусе? Место же все равно есть, верно? — парень вновь заулыбался и уже начал стягивать с себя пальто, обнажив зеленую кофту с длинными рукавами. Таким его видеть было довольно непривычно, Луис довольно редко снимал пальто, иногда даже засыпая в нем.

— Я не против, ложись, — Клементина качнула головой, а затем хитро улыбнулась. — Я-то уже успела подумать, что пальто с тебя больше не снимается, — эта беззлобная шутка заставила самого Луиса насмешливо хмыкнуть.

— С каждым разом твои шутки все лучше и лучше, милая, — последнее он произнес таким приторным голосом, приблизившись к девушке и будто бы собираясь напасть на нее с щекоткой, за что несильно получил подушкой.

Кенни с улыбкой наблюдал за беспечностью ребят, которым очень редко удается так расслабиться и побыть… Нормальными. Без мыслей о выживании, о ходячих, о смертях и остальных неприятных вещах. Они просто наслаждались жизнью и друг другом, что не могло не радовать. Мужчине чаще хотелось бы видеть Клем именно такой. Счастливой.

Вскоре свеча была потушена, и все улеглись по своим местам. Уставший ЭйДжей уснул довольно быстро, да и Кенни мирно сопел во сне. Прохладный ветер заставил всех получше укутаться в одеяла, которые все еще согревали. Клем, вслушиваясь в дыхание остальных, сама уже была в полудреме, не в состоянии о чем-то думать или переживать. Хотелось поскорее уснуть и встретить новый день.

Но тут она вдруг ощутила, как кровать рядом прогнулась, будто бы кто-то прилег к ней, а затем чья-то теплая рука мягко приобняла ее поверх одеяла. От неожиданности Клементина даже вздрогнула, спросонья не сразу поняв, что происходит. Открыв глаза и попытавшись сфокусировать взгляд, она увидела перед собой Луиса, который тоже вздрогнул, как будто до этого он твердо был уверен, что девушка спит.

— Лу? Ты что…

— Тшшш, Клем, разбудишь остальных, — он тихо усмехнулся, говоря шепотом. Он ласково пригладил волосы девушки, убирая прядки с ее лба. — Зная, что ты в одной комнате со мной, я не могу уснуть один… Я хочу спать с тобой.

Сонной Клементине показалось, что у нее замерло дыхание и сердцебиение. Поведение Луиса очень смущало ее, но при этом внезапно появилось ощущение очень приятного спокойствия и умиротворения. Клем поняла, что лежа одна или с тем же ЭйДжеем, который иногда просился к ней под бок, она точно такого не чувствовала. Ей нравилось ощущать тепло тела Луиса, нравилось, что он обнимает и лежит сейчас рядом с ней. Это было что-то невероятное, то, что не хотелось прекращать чувствовать.

— Вот же ты хитрец, — стараясь не выдавать своего смущения, девушка произнесла это как можно более сонно и спокойно. — Просто признай, что у тебя с самого начала был этот план…

— Все может быть. Но пусть это останется моим секретом, -Луис приобнял ее и прижал к себе, ощутив, как под одеялом рука Клем обнимает его в ответ.

Нежно улыбнувшись, Луис устроился поудобнее на одной единственной подушке, стараясь не мешать Клем, которая уже прикрыла глаза. Он мягко коснулся ее макушки своей щекой, еще раз для себя подчеркивая, как ему повезло. Несмотря на все то дерьмо, что творилось вокруг, рядом с этим человеком он ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым. И вот так засыпать вместе было пределом мечтаний. Ощущать дыхание, сердцебиение и тепло объятий…

Лу вспомнил слова Кенни про любовь и в сотый раз понял, насколько он был прав, ведь рядом с Клем он ощущал себя по-настоящему живым человеком. Не просто одним из немногих выживших, которые изо дня в день только и делают, что борются. А человеком, способным отвлечься от этого и побыть таким, какими люди были до апокалипсиса.

Человеком, который может любить и чувствовать.

***

Последние два дня Клементина была как на иголках, а ее мысли находились далеко от этой ежедневной суеты. И хоть она старалась все это скрыть, чтобы не сеять панику среди своих, это получалось из рук вон плохо.

События того утра развивались с молниеносной скоростью. Когда все проснулись, состоялся разговор о дальнейших действиях гостей школы. По их прежнему плану они должны были просто собраться и уехать назад в Ричмонд, как и обещали ночью у ворот. Но все изменилось, как и предполагала Тесак. Хотя дело было даже не в том, что Клементина и Кенни знакомы, все просто очень удобно совпало — Клем со своей группой еще до их прихода планировала перебраться в Ричмонд, но не знала, как это провернуть грамотно и безопасно.

— Я не знаю как и когда, но мы бы все равно ушли отсюда на поиски Ричмонда, даже с моей одной ногой, — тогда девушка оглядела новых знакомых немного мрачным взглядом. — Это все же лучше, чем умереть здесь от холода и голода. Я не знаю, как так могло дико повезти, что именно вы пришли искать у нас ночлега… Но раз уж так получилось, я прошу вашей помощи. Помогите нам перебраться в Ричмонд, — взгляд Клем стал серьезным, хоть она и сама до конца не понимала, какую помощь им могут оказать. Остальные подростки Эриксона сидели на скамейках молча, доверяя этот важный разговор именно Клементине.

Пришельцы из Ричмонда начали бурно обсуждать слова девушки, но в их разговор резко вмешался Кенни:

— Я могу остаться с ребятами здесь, — все стихли, стоило ему начать. — А вы заберете машину из укрытия и поедете обратно в Ричмонд, там возьмете автомобиль побольше и приедете за нами. Думаю, подойдет военный грузовик, там всем места точно хватит, — мужчина говорил таким тоном, что сразу становилось понятно — он в их группе считается за главного. Мужчина вдруг осекся и начал предлагать немного другой вариант, пока его приятели смотрели на него, осмысливая его слова. — Маргарет и Сильвия, в принципе, могут сюда уже не возвращаться и оставаться в городе. Фред, вы с Кайлом возьмете машину и приедете за нами, — Кен снова задумчиво потеребил бороду ладонью. — Думаю, это самый адекватный вариант из всех возможных. Я не оставлю Клем и ее друзей подыхать здесь, — голос мужчины на мгновение стал немного грубоватым, как будто бы этим он пытался показать серьезность своих намерений. Клементине это напомнило старого Кенни, который часто терял контроль над собой из-за гнева.

— По сути, мне все равно, — та самая молодая девушка, которую звали Марго, уставилась на Кенни спокойным взглядом, будто она уже привыкла к его перепадам настроения. — Люди нам всегда нужны, но какова гарантия, что Гарсия так просто позволит рисковать грузовиком и тратить бензин лишь для того, чтобы поехать за какими-то незнакомцами? Я тоже человек, и я прекрасно тебя понимаю, Кенни, но все не может быть так просто, как ты себе придумал.

— Хавьер знает меня, — чуть ли не перебила ее Клементина. — Мы с ним очень хорошие друзья. Просто скажите ему обо мне, и тогда, думаю, он даст машину, — Клем пыталась говорить как можно более уверенно, чтобы ей поверили не только гости Ричмонда, но и ее собственная группа, настороженная из-за таких резких перемен.

— Если все будет так, то это замечательно, правда, — Маргарет встала со скамейки, разминая ноги. — Мы попробуем и попытаем удачу, но Кенни, — ее взгляд стал серьезным. — Если машина не вернется за вами, тебе придется добираться до города на своих двоих. Иначе никак, — все это девушка говорила так спокойно, будто даже и не сомневалась в том, что Кенни сможет спокойно бросить Клем с группой в случае такого исхода событий.

— В этом случае я тоже остаюсь, — Тесак положила свою тяжелую руку на плечо мужчине и подбадривающе улыбнулась. — Мы выживали вдвоем, так что доберемся вместе, если что, — женщина заметила, что Кенни уже собирался сказать что-то явно на эмоциях, и остановила его своим взглядом, который будто велел ему успокоиться и обдумать все то, что он хотел сейчас сказать.

После того разговора, когда вопросы были решены, все были неразговорчивы. Фред, Кайл и Марго покинули территорию школы и вскоре скрылись в лесу, оставив Кенни и Сильвию с подростками, которые, кажется, стали выглядеть еще более напугано и растерянно, что вскоре передалось и Клементине.

Именно поэтому эти пару дней девушка была сама не своя. Машина все не приезжала, и это подталкивало на параноидальные мысли. Клем надеялась, что Хавьер мог бы помочь, однако ситуации бывают разные, может быть, грузовик сломан или уже где-то задействован или еще что. Она боялась, что Кенни вот-вот подойдет к ней и скажет: «Клем, извини, что так получилось», а затем они с Сильвией развернутся и уйдут. Все было настолько плохо, что Клементина даже не считала эти мысли бредом, а наоборот уже находила им логичные объяснения, мол, Кенни вообще-то и не обязан быть здесь с ней и как-то ей помогать.

Сейчас Клем сидела на ступеньках школы вместе с Луисом. Они вместе наблюдали за потемневшим небом, на котором медленно появлялись звезды, и ни о чем не разговаривали, стараясь не выдавать волнения, чтобы не начать паниковать еще больше.

_«Какова гарантия, что Хавьер так просто позволит забрать машину и тратить ее бензин  
лишь для того чтобы поехать за какими-то незнакомцами?»_ — эти слова Марго все вертелись в голове девушки, не давая думать ни о чем другом.

Чем больше времени проходило, а тянулось оно медленно и мучительно, тем больше Клем переживала о том, что Гарсия мог стать другим за эти годы, что его отношение к ней тоже могло измениться. Если это окажется действительностью, а не простой паранойей, которая пока не выходит за пределы головы Клем, Хавьеру будет совершенно плевать, что Клем нашли. Может, он уже сказал своим людям не тратить попусту ресурсы, и те ждут, когда Кенни и Сильвия догадаются, что им нужно возвращаться в Ричмонд. От этих мыслей становилось страшно. Луис, ЭйДжей и остальные верили ей, надеялись на нее, а она и сама не знала, чего ожидать.

— Они приедут, Клем, — вдруг все-таки произнес Луис, мягко касаясь своей рукой ее. — Вот увидишь.

— Забавно. Вообще я ведь должна это говорить, верно? — она грустно улыбнулась, так и не решившись посмотреть в его сторону. Ей было… Стыдно? — Прости меня, Лу, что я дала вам призрачные надежды. Я ведь сама понятия не имею, как все получится в итоге. Не знаю, зачем я показывала всю эту уверенность, если в итоге все идет так, словно я ошиблась и подставила нас… Мне так неудобно и стыдно перед вами… И мне очень страшно, Луис. Что, если за нами не приедут? Мы же… Мы не переживем зиму здесь… — кажется, ее даже начало потряхивать, но это было явно не от холода.

— Эй, — Луис сразу прижал ее к себе, мягко обнимая девушку за плечи. — Не смей себя в чем-либо винить, Клем. Ты сделала все, что в твоих силах, так поступил бы каждый, будь он на твоем месте, слышишь? — парень немного отстранился и заглянул в ее глаза. — Если за нами никто не приедет, мы будем выживать дальше, как выживали прежде. Вместе. Ничего невозможного нет, если Ричмонд не для нас, над нашей головой всегда будет крыша Эриксона.

Клементина кивнула, и Лу заметил, что ее глаза повлажнели. Она пыталась подавить слезы, но эмоции и страх были сейчас намного сильнее. Девушка хотела закрыть лицо руками, но Луис ей не дал этого сделать.

— И не нужно бояться своих эмоций. Клем, мне тоже страшно, знала бы как. Но ведь именно ты научила меня не паниковать, а так я бы уже бегал из стороны в сторону и тараторил, что мы все умрем, — парень коротко посмеялся и улыбнулся, а затем чуть наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. — Что бы ни случилось, мы все вывезем вместе. Ты слышишь?

Клементина посмотрела на него благодарным взглядом, утирая несдерживаемые слезы. Она была очень рада, что Кенни и Сильвия развлекают остальных ребят за столом, рассказывают им какие-то интересные истории, ведь… Кто-то должен отвлечь их. Ей бы очень не хотелось, чтобы они увидели своего лидера в слезах.

В такой обстановке прошло еще пару часов, так что все уже собирались разойтись по комнатам отдыхать. Как вдруг за забором загорелись два больших желтых глаза, и школьный двор осветил яркий свет. Собака тут же принялась громко лаять, а воодушевленный Кенни вместе с Сильвией поспешил к воротам, пока Клементина, не верящая своим глазам, вставала на костыли с помощью Луиса.

Фары совсем скоро погасли, а Клем и Лу, подтянувшиеся к остальным, которые стояли возле ворот, увидели уже знакомых им Фреда и Кайла, которые все-таки приехали, причем и правда на большом грузовике, как Кенни и предлагал изначально.

— Все… Все действительно получилось? — Клем, все еще не пришедшая в себя, разглядывала двух мужчин, как призраков. — Мне уже казалось…

— Были неполадки с машиной, так что нам пришлось немного задержаться, — Фред спокойно ей улыбнулся, отчего девушка даже выдохнула с облегчением. — Ты была права, стоило лишь сказать твое имя. Таким ошарашенным и удивленным я никогда Хавьера не видел, — мужчина усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди. — И даже то, что с тобой еще целая группа, его никак не напрягло, так что он практически сразу позволил взять грузовик.

Клементина не смогла сдержать растроганную улыбку, прикрыв губы ладонью. Значит, Хавьер все еще помнит… Помнит ее, свою близкую подругу, с которой они через многое вместе прошли. Девушка уже и не надеялась на такой исход, а сейчас ей резко показалось, что очень глупо было в этом сомневаться.

— Так что… Когда мы выезжаем? — подала тихий голос Вайолет, скованно глядя на приехавших. — Завтра утром?

— Хотел бы я так сказать, но нет. Завтра с утра нам уже нужно быть в Ричмонде, приказ Хавьера, — Кайл вздохнул. — Я думаю, у него есть на это свои причины. Мы даем вам время на сборы, а затем все должны быть здесь, у ворот.

Подростки, кажется, даже оцепенели, не веря, что им все же придется покинуть школу, да еще и так быстро. Они не могли двинуться с места, и Клем заметила их состояние.

— Такого шанса нам больше не предоставится, ребят, — она обвела всех мягким и немного грустным взглядом. — Мы должны им воспользоваться, вы и сами понимаете. Мне тоже тяжело, но все же, чтобы выжить, мы должны уйти. Начнем новую жизнь, где никому больше не придется голодать, а рядом будут хорошие люди. Я знаю, что у вас всех есть вещи, что вам дороги и которые нужно забрать. Лучше сейчас заняться ими…

Как только Клементина договорила, подростки начали расходиться. ЭйДжей вспомнил о своих рисунках и игрушках, а потому быстрее всех поспешил в школу, а Клем и Луис неспешно пошли за остальными, а затем разбрелись по своим комнатам.

Собирать девушке было особо и нечего. Она взяла лишь свою кепку, которая до этого уже давно покоилась на полке, и сунула в свой потрепанный рюкзак, а затем туда же сложила две кофты ЭйДжея, которые когда-то на выбор приносил ему Луис. Одежда сейчас роскошь, так что оставлять здесь два теплых свитера было бы просто преступлением. ЭйДжей тоже собирал свой рюкзачок, который они ему недавно нашли по чистой случайности. Мальчик бегал и суетился, боясь что-то забыть.

Клем же вдруг резко о чем-то вспомнила и открыла ящик, выудив оттуда две целые свечи, которые наверняка им пригодятся, а потому сумку пришлось открыть снова, чтобы положить их туда. Затем она приняла решение забрать и ту свечу, которая стояла на столе.

— Я уже готова, — Клементина повесила рюкзак на плечи и посмотрела на все еще суетящегося ЭйДжея. — Малыш, мне тебя подождать?

— Нет, можешь идти, я сейчас уже подойду, — мальчик выглядел серьезным и вдумчивым. — Только не уезжайте без меня.

— Как же тебя оставишь, растяпа, — Клем умиленно вздохнула и качнула головой. Она поправила рюкзак, все-таки выйдя из комнаты, успев заметить из окна, что к воротам медленно подтягивается народ.

Когда девушка коснулась ручки двери, что вела на улицу, она услышала звуки фортепиано, которые эхом разносились по коридорам школы. Мелодия, создаваемая инструментом и чьими-то талантливыми руками, была печальной, и Клем, ощутив мурашки, сразу пошла на звук, прекрасно понимая, кого она увидит у этого музыкального инструмента.

Луис сидел на стуле и плавно перебирал пальцами по клавишам. Из-за того, что было уже темно, Клем едва видела очертания его фигуры и поверхности инструмента. Когда она подошла ближе, то смогла разглядеть его грустный и задумчивый взгляд. Парень тут же перестал играть свою грустную мелодию и вздохнул, не поднимая взгляда на девушку.

— Я решил сыграть напоследок… Все-таки это последний раз, когда я сижу за фортепиано, — он вдруг тихо и даже как-то грустно усмехнулся. — Да и не думаю, что в Ричмонде есть музыкальная школа, — медленно поглаживая клавиши подушечками пальцев, будто бы прощаясь с инструментом, Луис продолжил: — Я знаю, что все это глупо, но…

— Не вижу ничего глупого, — Клементина фыркнула и присела рядом с ним, отставив костыли в сторону и тоже положив одну руку на клавиши. — Я буду очень скучать по твоей музыке. Это одна из тех вещей, что меня здесь удерживает… — она глянула на него ласковым и тоже немного грустным взглядом.

— Здесь ты мне в любви призналась, — он вдруг коротко улыбнулся ей и глянул на вырезанное на деревянном фортепиано сердечко, внутри которого были их инициалы. — Ты сама тогда сердечко вырезала, помнишь? Это было еще до нападения рейдеров и… Других не очень приятных событий. И я с точной уверенностью могу сказать, что это был лучший день в моей жизни… — Луис нажал на одну из клавиш, и звук от нее отозвался эхом по залу.

— Такое не забудешь, — Клем смущенно усмехнулась, но не отвела взгляд, взяв ладони парня. — И именно потому, что у меня есть ты и ЭйДжей, я не опускаю руки и готова идти дальше. То, что вы рядом со мной, дает мне надежду. Мне очень грустно, ведь я буду очень скучать по этому месту, но… Для меня самое главное — это чтобы моя семья была в безопасности.

— Я думаю так же, Клем, — Лу коротко кивнул, не отводя от нее взгляда и даже не пряча растроганной улыбки.

— Именно поэтому мы должны собрать в себе силы и оставить это место. Как бы тяжело это ни было.

Луис же со вздохом встал со стула и обошел его, взяв в руки костыли Клементины. Он протянул ей их со спокойной улыбкой, всем своим видом показывая, что уже готов.

— Пойдем, Клем. Наверняка мы придем к остальным последними.

Уже подходя к воротам, ребята заметили, как Кенни и Фред помогают подросткам Эриксона забраться в кузов грузовика, который был обтянут каким-то прочным материалом подобно навесу. Там сидели почти все, кроме Вайолет, которой уже подал руку Кенни, и ЭйДжея, что стоял у машины и напряженно вглядывался в темноту, ожидая прихода Клементины.

— Извините, что мы так долго, — за двоих извинилась девушка и подошла к кузову. Она глянула на Кенни и с выдохом произнесла: — Мы готовы.

— Хорошо. ЭйДжей, забирайся в машину. Луис, ты тоже. А потом вместе поможем Клем.

Той стало совсем неловко от этого, но парень без слов кивнул, держась за металлическое основание кузова, подтянулся и довольно ловко забрался внутрь. Так же принялся залезать в грузовик и ЭйДжей, пытаясь сделать все также четко как Луис.

Клементина осталась последней, кто стоял на земле. Она обхватила перегородку машины пальцами, чтобы не упасть, когда у нее забрали костыли, а затем взялась за руки Кенни и Луиса. Вместе они аккуратно подняли ее наверх, а потом Луис приобнял ее за талию и уселся на пол вместе с ней.

— Все в сборе? — Фред, который все еще не сел в машину, разглядывал приунывших и задумавшихся подростков, рядом с которыми были сумки, в каких раньше они приносили то, что удавалось найти за пределами школы.

Клем выдохнула весь воздух из груди и оглядела всех, сидящих рядом. Рози лежала рядом с ЭйДжеем и Вайолет, обводя недоверчивым взглядом место, где она находилась. Убедившись, что здесь точно все, Клементина уверенно кивнула мужчине.

— Да, все. Можно ехать.

И вот машина тронулась, заставив кузов немного вздрогнуть. Шум ее двигателя показался Клем очень громким. Они покатили по заросшей дороге в сторону шоссе. Раньше по ней сюда привозили детей, а сейчас она лишь напоминала о прошлом, которое давно казалось чем-то нереальным. Будто они всегда так жили, с самого рождения, и у них никогда не было нормальной жизни, не было школ, магазинов и прочего.

Клементина шумно вздохнула, еще раз оглядела взглядом всех друзей, а затем медленно положила голову Луису на плечо. Ей не верилось, что они и правда уезжают из школы. Они больше никогда не будут завтракать и ужинать за тем столом, не нужно будет больше ставить дежурных и ходить навещать умерших на кладбище, зажигать факела с наступлением сумерек… Теперь это просто опустевшая школа, в которой не осталось ни одной живой души, а лишь воспоминания о том, через что они тут прошли.

«Прощай, Эриксон», — последнее, что пронеслось в голове у Клем прежде, чем она прикрыла глаза и постаралась заставить себя заснуть.


	6. Глава 6. Welcome to Richmond

_Застекленное мутное от пыли окно общего зала, способное пропускать лишь теплые лучи осеннего солнца, слабо задрожало от бьющегося в него ветра, не давая ему проникнуть внутрь просторной комнаты. В этом, впрочем, больше не было никакого смысла, ведь здесь не осталось никого, кого можно было от него защищать. Все в этом месте теперь казалось одиноким и брошенным: фортепиано, на которое медленно садился очередной слой пыли, молчаливый граммофон, больше не издающий звуков, маленькие разноцветные баночки со свечами внутри, мирно стоящие на старом потрепанном столе…_

_Каждая вещь здесь была бесценна. Но при этом никому уже не нужна._

_Клементина, до этого уже несколько минут блуждавшая по пустой школе, медленно вошла в общий зал через главную дверь, начав сразу же внимательно осматривать комнату глазами, ведь привело ее сюда какое-то знакомое и родное чувство, которое практически никогда не возникало у нее наяву… Именно по этой причине Клем прекрасно осознавала, что находится во сне._

_Оглядывая пустую комнату, она вспомнила вечер, который они с друзьями проводили в этой комнате. Тогда рядом с ними не было Аасима, Омара и Вайолет, и буквально на следующий день они собирались идти за ними прямо на судно Дельты. Перед этим дети Эриксона решили устроить небольшую уютную посиделку при свете свечей и музыке из граммофона. Сейчас же в этой комнате было тихо и… как-то тоскливо. Это место явно не собиралось отпускать Клементину так просто._

_Она подошла к фортепиано и сразу же обратила внимание на вырезанное сердце, внутри которого были их с Луисом инициалы. Это сразу же заставило девушку улыбнуться, и она мягко коснулась этого места, ощутив пальцами шершавую поверхность. Кажется, грусть стала наваливаться на нее с еще большей силой…_

_— Это место успело стать чем-то родным, да?_

_Клементина, все ожидавшая услышать этот голос, сразу повернула голову в его сторону, увидев возле окна знакомую фигуру. Ли стоял чуть поодаль, глядя в окно и спокойно улыбаясь. Солнечный свет освещал его привычную голубую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и джинсы, придавая ткани нежный цвет. У девушки тут же из груди вырвался выдох облегчения, ведь в последний раз мужчина ей снился перед схваткой с рейдерами. В этом сне он будто бы прощался с ней, и поначалу Клементина даже приняла тот факт, что больше его не увидит. Но чем больше дней проходило, тем яснее становилась мысль о том, что ей очень его не хватает. Не хватает его поддержки и слов, что он рядом… И хотя с ней были близкие люди, которых она очень любила, без Ли ей все равно становилось одиноко, а в душе образовывалась пустота._

_— Ох, я так рада видеть тебя… — уставшая стоять на костылях, что перекочевали из реальности в сон, Клем медленно села на стул возле фортепиано и отложила их в сторону. — Я уж думала, мы больше не увидимся…_

_Ли только сейчас повернулся к ней всем корпусом и посмотрел в ее сторону с заботливой и ласковой улыбкой. Он ничего не говорил, был молчаливее обычного, но при этом оставался таким же светлым и спокойным._

_— Я не думала, что смогу полюбить какое-то место так сильно. Я ведь уже смело могла назвать эти стены нашим с ЭйДжеем домом, такого никогда не было прежде… И еще рядом близкие люди, которых я могу назвать семьей…_

_— Важно не само место, а люди, с которыми оно ассоциируется. Главное, что все эти ребята сейчас с тобой, — мужчина неторопливо подошел ближе и слегка прислонился к фортепиано, за которым сидела Клем. — Думаю, что и Ричмонд сможет стать хорошим домом._

_— Да, наверное… Я надеюсь, Хави будет рад меня видеть. Столько лет прошло… — девушка провела пальцем по клавишам, не надавливая на них, так что тишину не нарушало ничего, кроме ее голоса. — А еще я волнуюсь за ребят. Они никогда не покидали стен школы, не жили в другом месте с чужими людьми, не имели дел со взрослыми… Все это время они полагались и доверяли только друг другу…_

_— Я понимаю твое беспокойство, но… Ты же понимаешь, что по-другому никак? Им будет сложно привыкнуть к новой жизни, но зато они будут живы, — Ли успокаивающе улыбнулся и ласково пригладил рукой волосы Клементины. Та почувствовала тяжесть его руки. — И не беспокойся насчет Хавьера, солнышко. У него нет причин плохо думать о тебе. Наверняка, он тоже очень скучает и с такой же теплотой примет твою семью, понимая, как для тебя это важно._

_Клементина шумно вздохнула и вновь отвела взгляд на клавиши, плавно водя по ним пальцами, с надеждой думая о том, что все действительно не так страшно, как она сама придумала себе в голове. Да, ребятам будет морально сложно, но они обязательно справятся, а со временем точно сумеют найти себе в Ричмонде новых друзей и знакомых. Причем как среди подростков, так и среди взрослых._

_— И… Клем, — девушка, услышав этот тихий и грустный голос, вновь посмотрела в сторону Ли, который бегло глянул на ее отсутствующую ногу. — Мне жаль, солнышко, очень. Жаль, что так получилось, — он присел на корточки рядом с Клем, чтобы сравняться с ней. — И я знаю, что ты считаешь себя слабой и бесполезной, но это далеко не так. Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знал при жизни, — он мягко коснулся ее щеки рукой и еле осязаемо пригладил. — Это даже не моя заслуга, милая, ты сама такой выросла. Сильной, смелой, преданной своим друзьям и близким… Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько сильно влияешь на людей… И именно поэтому с тобой рядом так много хороших друзей, которые очень любят тебя._

_Клементина, не сумев больше сдерживать эмоции, крепко обняла Ли за шею и всхлипнула, вновь осознав, как же сильно ей его не хватает. Хотелось чтобы он всегда был с ней, помогал и учил. Она вроде как справлялась сама, но ей все время казалось, что с Ли все было бы по-другому. Намного лучше._

_— Ли… Я… Я так скучаю… Очень._

_— Знаю, солнышко. Я тоже. Но ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом с тобой… — его рука успокаивающе погладила девушку по спине, а затем он вдруг резко серьезно глянул на нее, переменившись в лице. — Клем, послушай меня. По приезду в Ричмонд… Будь осторожна. И береги себя. Ладно?_

_— Ч-что? — та сама озадаченно глянула Ли, поскольку его тон изменился мгновенно. — Я… Не понимаю. Почему?_

_Встав в полный рост, Ли поглядел на нее таким же ласковым, но при этом обеспокоенным взглядом, а затем вздохнул и медленно отошел от фортепиано, вновь подойдя к окну и вглядевшись через него на солнечные лучи. Он больше ничего не говорил, и Клементина поняла, что не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Открывает рот, пытаясь сказать что-то, но не слышит собственного голоса, будто бы он пропал. Девушка хотела подняться с места, но тело перестало слушаться._

_Она лишь беспомощно наблюдала за тем, как медленно расплывается перед глазами комната. Как растворяется в темноте фигура Ли, как все смешивается воедино. Стало страшно, ведь такое она впервые видит во снах, особенно во снах с Ли. Оставалось только сидеть и смотреть, как это родное место теряется в сгустке красок, темнеет и расплывается, а затем превращается в пустоту._

***

— Парень, если ты не успокоишься, я закрою глаза на то, что ты ребенок и врежу тебе. И я сейчас не шучу.

Громкий и раздраженный голос Кенни был первым, что Клементина услышала, когда окончательно проснулась. Все еще отходя ото сна и отчаянно пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит, она приоткрыла глаза и прислушалась, пока стараясь не выдавать своего пробуждения.

— А, так вот значит какие у Клем друзья. Чуть что, так сразу морду бить, да?! — кажется это был голос Омара, который тоже говорил громко и совсем не сдерживал своих эмоций.

— Омар, ты уже достаточно наговорил. Замолчи, иначе я не буду мешать ему бить тебя, — это, что довольно неожиданно, сказал Луис угрюмо и недовольно. — Мы все уже поняли, что тебе заведомо не нравится Ричмонд, хотя ты там еще даже не был, — парень, кажется, даже не замечая этого, сжал руку Клем, которую все время держал в своей. — Но мы уже почти туда приехали и никто назад возвращаться не будет. Тебе это ясно?

— Посмотрите на него, какой он стал важный, — фыркает в ответ собеседник, злясь еще больше. — Давно ли ты начал распускать свой павлиний…

— Заткнись! — вдруг рявкнула Вайолет, да так, что показалось, будто кузов сотрясся от ее голоса. А, нет… Они просто наехали на кочку. — Я уже третий человек, который просит тебя заткнуться, Омар. Я никогда не ругалась с тобой и не хочу, но ты несешь такой бред, что мне хочется заклеить тебе скотчем рот, — эти слова Вай произнесла уже спокойнее, будто бы только сейчас осознала, что некоторые ребята пытаются поспать. — Не наговори лишнего, а лучше на секунду убавь громкость и подумай. Хорошенько подумай. Никто и никогда бы не покинул Эриксон, если бы там было хорошо. Раньше там было действительно хорошо, но сейчас это время кончилось. Если ты хочешь, мы можем прямо сейчас высадить тебя и ты пойдешь назад в школу. Пешком и в одиночку. Устраивает?

Омар собирался что-то ей ответить, как вдруг Клем зашевелилась и хмуро повела затекшими плечами, притворно показывая, что ее разбудили только что. В этот момент все затихли, стараясь скрыть существование спора.

— Что происходит? — Клем сонно оглядывает недовольные лица ребят, останавливая настороженный взгляд на Луисе. — Я слышала, что вы ругались. Можете не притворяться, что все в порядке.

— Омару не нравится, что мы бросили Эриксон, — Вилли подпер голову ладонью, устало водя пальцем по полу возле своих ног. Было неясно, от чего он устал больше — от спора или от дороги.

— Мне казалось, мы обсудили это еще до отъезда. И не раз, — Клементина посмотрела на Омара, стараясь не выдавать укор голосом. — Мне опять повторять в очередной раз то, что вы уже слышали?

— Я не знаю, Клем, происходящее гложет меня уже последние несколько дней, Эриксон… — парень запнулся, отведя хмурый и растерянный взгляд в сторону. — Неужели мы больше никогда туда не вернемся?

В машине повисло молчание, и тишину нарушал только приглушенный шум двигателя и треск веток, которые иногда попадались под колеса. Все будто бы задумались над его словами.

— А теперь послушайте меня, ребятки, — со вздохом начала молчавшая до этого Сильвия, разглядывая лица растерянных подростков. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы чувствуете. Чувство потери и страх перед чем-то новым… Я испытывала подобное очень давно, еще в начале апокалипсиса, — женщина сидела самой крайней, чтобы случайно никого не задеть своим острым протезом. — Тогда мы с дочерью убежали из дома, подальше от родного города, который уже был полон восставших мертвецов… — погрустнев от нахлынувших воспоминаний, она отвела угрюмый взгляд, но ее взгляд быстро стал прежним. — Засыпая на дереве, к ветке которого я привязала себя и дочь, я с ужасом думала о том, что больше никогда не увижу свой дом. Что и случилось… — ее голос был слышен всем в грузовике. — И эти чувства не будут покидать вас долгое время, ведь вы жили в этой школе большую часть своей жизни. Но вы все-таки должны понимать, что начался ее новый этап. Вы можете гордиться собой просто потому, что смогли выйти из зоны комфорта и расставить приоритеты. Лучше прожить дольше, чем умереть в ни на что не годном доме, цепляясь за воспоминания, — Тесак, увидевшая, что все внимательно слушали ее всё это время, не смогла сдержать добродушной улыбки, отмахнувшись от своих плохих мыслей.

Омар поджал губы и отвел от нее взгляд. Он будто бы стал выглядеть еще печальнее и задумчивее.

— Эй, друг, — Аасим, что сидел рядом, приобнял его и дружески похлопал по плечу, пытаясь подбодрить парня. — Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

В этот же момент послышался визг тормозов, а затем грузовик вдруг остановился и заставил всех, кто в нем сидел, непроизвольно покачнуться на месте. Глаза подростков вмиг стали еще более напуганными. Кажется, что только Луис и Клем держали себя в руках, выглядя довольно спокойно.

— Мы на месте, — Кенни поднялся и вдохнул полной грудью, вглядываясь в знакомую местность и от чего-то улыбаясь. — Сидите здесь, пока грузовик не заедет за ворота, — он вдруг в упор поглядел на Клем, взгляд которой тут же стал еще более серьезным, и она кивнула. Мужчина же вылез из машины, перемахнув через перегородку, и куда-то направился.

— Ого, а вы довольно быстро добрались. Без происшествий? — этот далекий немного грубоватый голос был плохо, но все же слышен всем, кто сидел в кузове. Кажется, это говорил один из патрульных.

— Без происшествий, — ему ответил уверенный голос, кажется, Фреда. Он звучал громче и ближе. — У меня к тебе встречный вопрос. Какого черта ты один на посту? Где Карл? Вы вдвоем заступали вчера на смену, разве нет?

— Все правильно. До вашего приезда мы и стояли здесь вдвоем. Но Хавьер сказал, что как только грузовик приедет, мы должны его сразу оповестить. У тебя остались еще вопросы по поводу моего одиночного дозора, Фредди? — слова прозвучали не грубо, а скорее насмешливо и саркастично, складывалось впечатление, будто они всегда так общаются между собой.

— Да пошел ты, — Фред коротко посмеялся, а после послышался звук открывающейся двери кабины. — Впускай нас давай.

Вновь загудевший мотор автомобиля заставил всех вздрогнуть. Больше звука мотора напрягал только шум на фоне, который был даже громче, будто скрипело и скрежетало что-то массивное и тяжелое. Наверняка, это и были те самые ворота, которые сейчас открывали, чтобы грузовик проехал. Клементина неожиданно для себя почему-то вспомнила, как прощалась возле них с Хавьером, Кейт и Габриэлем. Тогда они по очереди обняли ее, а затем… Просто пожелали удачи с поисками ЭйДжея.

«Мне так тяжело было прощаться с ними, » — подумала девушка, вперив неморгающий взгляд в пол. — «…Я делала вид, что все хорошо, улыбалась для большей убедительности, а потом просто помахала им рукой, развернулась и ушла… Помню, что мне потребовалось немало усилий чтобы не обернуться… Даже не верится, что я увижу их всех снова…»

За своими раздумьями Клем и не заметила, как они уже въехали в город, а огромные ворота снова начали закрывать ходячим и всем прочим дорогу в сердце Ричмонда. Остальные ребята тут же повскакивали с мест и вцепились в железную перегородку пальцами, выглянув из кузова и завороженно вглядываясь в высокие стены. На первый взгляд казалось, что они даже заслоняли собой солнце, создавая тень. Девушка тоже отвлеклась от своих мыслей и огляделась, также подметив, что стена, кажется, действительно стала выше с ее последнего пребывания здесь.

— Впечатляет, да? — Тесак поднялась на ноги, обращаясь ко всем, но в основном к Клементине. — Стенам вашей школы далеко до крепости Ричмонда.

— Сложно поспорить с этим… — Аасим, который в силу своего роста стоял возле перегородки позади других, чтобы не загораживать никому вид, шокировано и восторженно наблюдал за маленьким уголком Ричмонда, который открывался его взору из грузовика.

Видно было не очень много, но даже в этом уголке кипела жизнь. С первого взгляда на Ричмонд дети Эриксона увидели уже около двух десятков человек. Одни работали, другие помогали тем, кто работал, третьи куда-то спешили…

Грузовик ехал неторопливо и вскоре замедлился перед полной остановкой на том месте, где Фред и планировал припарковаться. Мотор заглох, и стало слышно, как открывается дверца кабины, а также до ушей начали доноситься звуки большого города — голоса людей, где-то был слышен детский смех, где-то звуки работы. Ричмонд, конечно, не мог сравниться с Лос-Анжелесом, например. Его масштабы и население были намного меньше, однако сейчас, во время апокалипсиса… Ричмонд можно смело считать большим городом.

— Посторонитесь, ребятки, — Тесак подошла к перегородке, когда подростки расчистили ей дорогу, и одной рукой начала подцеплять одно крепление за другим. Снаружи грузовика подключился Фред, и они открыли подросткам путь наружу. Те начали вылезать из кузова друг за другом, вытаскивая и свои вещи, которые они брали с собой. Луис, спустившийся раньше всех, уже помогал Клем, а Рози путалась под ногами ЭйДжея, который вынес костыли из машины и подал их Клементине.

— Спасибо, растяпа, — девушка забрала их из его рук и наконец-то смогла стоять без чьей-либо помощи. В это же время она успела заметить людей неподалеку, которые наблюдали за ними, замерев. Подростков это немного напрягало, но они делали вид, что не замечают всех этих взглядов, стараясь не показывать своего страха и растерянности.

— Ну… Что дальше? — Вай поглядела на Клем обеспокоенным взглядом и, подойдя к ней, чуть тише произнесла: — Так и будем стоять?

Клементина огляделась в поисках Хавьера, но так его и не увидела. Омар отвел хмурый взгляд от рассматривающих их жителей Ричмонда и обратился к Тесаку немного мрачновато и сварливо:

— Почему на нас все пялятся, как на зверушек?

— Не каждый день Хавьер разрешает взять целый грузовик, чтобы забрать выживших из соседнего штата. Особенно, если речь о некой «Клементине», которая несколько лет назад очень помогла ему, — Сильвия мягко подмигнула Клем, подперев бок своей единственной рукой. — Фред и Кайл, должно быть, рассказали кому-то, когда брали грузовик, а слухи у нас тут разносятся быстро.

— Да уж, вот это у тебя друзья, Клем, — с ноткой восхищения произнес Аасим, продолжая любопытно озираться по сторонам, пока его взгляд вдруг не замер на Сильвии, -…Стойте, а где мы будем жить?

— Не гони лошадей, дружок, вам найдется местечко.

— Клем!

Все повернули головы на голос, и увидели высокого мужчину, идущего в их направлении вместе с Кенни и еще одним незнакомцем. Клементина присмотрелась и сразу узнала Хавьера. На его брови красовался знакомый шрам, но из-за небольшой бороды его было непривычно видеть. Вместо его выцветшей и потрепанной бейсбольной рубашки на нем была надета серая олимпийка, местами покрытая швами. Он смотрелся совсем иначе, хотя лицом изменился не сильно.

— Хави… — Клем ощутила, как в носу закололо, а грудь резко начала наливаться теплом. Это было тоже самое ощущение, какое она испытывала когда встретила Кенни после нескольких лет разлуки… К этому прибавлялось осознание, что твой друг, которого ты давно не видел, все еще жив и здоров.

Сердце девушки заколотилось с большей силой, когда Гарсия мягко обнял ее, прижав к себе, отчего глаза Клем повлажнели, и она обняла его в ответ, роняя костыли на землю, будто бы вновь забыв, что без них она не может стоять самостоятельно.

Во время таких встреч Клементине казалось, что время останавливается вовсе и все вокруг на мгновение замирает. Она ничего не слышала, не видела, не ощущала, будто бы кроме них с Хавьером сейчас никого не существует.

— Я не мог до конца поверить в то, что действительно увижу тебя… Мне все казалось, что меня разыграли, — мужчина, немного отстранившись от Клементины, но при этом все еще ее придерживая, растроганно поглядел ей в глаза. — Ты так изменилась и… Выросла… Кажется, прошла целая вечность после нашей последней встречи? — усмехнувшись, он помог ей сесть на лавочку, что стояла рядом, а затем он тоже присел. — Я очень рад тебя видеть, Клем. Знала бы ты, как я скучал и как тебя всем нам не хватало…

— Думаю, что примерно столько времени и прошло, — Клем коротко посмеялась, мысленно поблагодарив Хави за то, что он не стал сразу расспрашивать ее про отсутствующую конечность. — И я тоже очень скучала. Столько эмоций внутри, что даже сложно держать себя в руках, — улыбнувшись, она подняла взгляд и взглянула на юношу, что пришел вместе с Хавьером. Он казался ей незнакомым, но стоило вглядеться в его лицо, чтобы узнать в этих чертах Габриэля, который ошарашенно рассматривал ее во все глаза, стоя в стороне.

Гейб очень изменился за эти четыре года. Стоит начать с того, что он больше не носил свою шапку, а без нее с первого взгляда и не скажешь, что это тот самый Габи. Он стал намного выше, и черты его лица стали грубее, отчего он еще больше стал похож на своего отца. Но несмотря на схожесть с Дэвидом, парень отличался от него хотя бы тем, что в его глазах не читались недоверие, холодность и злоба. Он еще не сказал ни слова, но по нему было видно, что он очень хороший человек, который не пойдет по стопам отца. Клементина была уверена, что Гейб все также равняется на Хавьера, и потому, взрослея, становится только лучше, поступает не так, как говорят ему эмоции, а больше думает головой.

— Клем, ты… Ты жива… — на выдохе только и выдал Габриэль, не в силах отвести взгляда.

— Что ж, ты не первый, кто удивляется при виде живой меня, — беззлобно усмехнувшись, девушка украдкой глянула на Кенни. — Но да, это я. Живая, пусть и не совсем целая, — стоило ей это сказать, как Гейб тут же глянул на ее отсутствующую ногу, уже не пытаясь делать вид, что не замечает ее. — Скажите спасибо людям, которые приехали со мной. Если бы не они, меня бы здесь не было, — Клементина оглядела друзей благодарным взглядом.

— И видимо, ты тогда нашла того, кого искала, — Хавьер добродушно улыбнулся и глянул в сторону растерянного и немного настороженного мальчика, что сейчас выглядывал из-за спины Луиса, рассматривая незнакомых ему людей. Махнув рукой, мужчина обратился уже к нему. — Привет, малыш. Ты ЭйДжей, я прав?

— Откуда… Вы меня знаете? — немного выглянув из-за пальто Лу, в которое он крепко вцепился пальцами, Элвин-младший удивленно посмотрел на мужчину, который знал о том, чего, как мальчик думал, он не должен был знать.

— Как же не знать того, о ком Клем в свое время могла рассказывать часами, — все с той же улыбкой мужчина протягивает ему руку. — Не бойся меня, я не обижу. Я Хавьер Гарсия, приятно познакомиться с тобой.

ЭйДжей, все еще почему-то не доверявший незнакомцу, поднял глаза на Луиса, как бы спрашивая глазами, как ему правильно поступить. И даже Клементина, сидящая рядом с этим мужчиной, своим действиями его не успокаивала. Лу же, заметив этот растерянный и немного напуганный взгляд, приобнял мальчика за плечо, похлопав по нему рукой.

— Я думаю, этот человек хороший, — тихо, но так чтобы все слышали, говорит парень и успокаивающе улыбается. — Не стоит его бояться. Да и посмотри… Клем сидит с ним рядом, и ей совсем не страшно.

ЭйДжей, шумно вздохнув, перестал прятаться и медленно подошел к Хавьеру, заставив руку Луиса сползти со своего плеча. Он неуверенно протянул свою маленькую ладошку в ответ, после чего ее совсем мягко сжали, а после совсем короткого приветствия спокойно отпустили.

— Что ж, — с легкой улыбкой Хави вновь повернулся к Клементине, которая все это время с ласковым взглядом наблюдала за смущенным ЭйДжеем. — Я думаю, поговорить у нас еще будет время. Сейчас нам нужно сходить ко мне и решить, как вас лучше расселить. Надо посмотреть по записям, где у нас кто живет, чтобы не подселить вас к местным, а то… Судя по вашим лицам, с чужими в четырех стенах вы уживаться пока не готовы, — Хавьер с мягким смешком поднялся, оглядывая новых жильцов Ричмонда спокойным взглядом.

— Вам… точно есть, куда нас заселить? — неуверенно и тихо подала голос Вайолет, которая нервно теребила свою повязку на глазу. — Я думаю, как бы тяжело нам ни было заводить новые знакомства, мы сможем ужиться с кем-то, если так будет нужно… Хорошо было бы жить всем вместе, как мы жили дома, но мы все понимаем, — девушка говорила за всех, полагая, что все думают так же. Во время апокалипсиса сложно найти пятизвездочный отель и жаловаться на сломанный кондиционер.

Хавьер бесцеремонно положил руку на ее плечо и мягко улыбнулся. Вай сначала невольно вздрогнула, но понимающий взгляд Гарсии заставил ее скромно улыбнуться и перестать так волноваться.

— Не волнуйся, я думаю, для вас найдется отдельное местечко. Город довольно большой, и немаленькое количество квартир сейчас все еще пустует. Уверен, смогу найти что-то максимально комфортное, да и вам вместе жить будет намного спокойнее, особенно первое время, — Хави украдкой посмотрел на Клем, которой уже подали костыли.

Мужчина пока не спрашивал у нее напрямую, тяжело ли ей ходить на костылях или нет, хоть и очень хотел. Все же в их городке были люди с отсутствующими конечностями, и потому он прекрасно понимал, что это довольно щепетильная и тяжелая тема, которой можно коснуться только в том случае, если человек сам захочет об этом поговорить. Но лучше на напоминать ему лишний раз о его проблеме, о которой он и сам прекрасно знает.

— Ты готова идти? — на вопрос Хавьера Клементина сразу ответила утвердительным кивком, уже твердо стоя на костылях.

— Тебе точно не нужна помощь? — спросил Габриэль, который был не так тактичен в таких вещах, как Хави, просто не замечая в своем вопросе ничего такого. Его голос был искренним и добрым, отчего девушка даже не смогла на него как-то разозлиться.

Клем спокойным голосом отказалась от помощи, и никто не обратил внимания на косой взгляд Луиса в сторону Габи. Даже сам Габриэль.

— Я пойду с тобой, Клем, — произнес Лу спокойно, никто и не почувствовал в его голосе каких-то изменений. Парень умел притвориться невозмутимым, когда ему это было удобно. — Как раз помогу, если будет нужно.

Клементина рада была такому предложению, ведь все это время искренне хотела, чтобы Луис пошел вместе с ними. А тут он и сам предложил.

— Идем, — улыбнувшись, Клем последовала за Хави, и махнула рукой Лу, который сразу же пошел за ними.

— Какой же все-таки большой пес, — Кенни присел возле Рози на корточки, решив остаться с подростками Эриксона. Собака принюхалась к его ладони, размышляя над тем, позволять ему гладить себя или нет.

— Это девочка, — ЭйДжей тоже остался с группой, почесав грубую шерсть Рози своей маленькой рукой. — Здоровски отгрызает головы ходячим, — в голосе мальчика слышалась некая гордость.

Сильвия же предложила подросткам присесть на ступеньки возле расположенного рядом здания, тоже оставшись с компанией новичков. Вайолет слегка небрежно бросила свою потрепанную сумку на ступеньку и покосилась на стоявшего рядом Габриэля прежде, чем сесть. Гейб так и не двинулся с места, задумчивым взглядом изучая свой ботинок, будто бы тот действительно был ему интересен. Кажется, ему было немного стыдно, что он предложил Клем помощь, теперь ему казалось, что все это было не совсем к месту. Идти за ними сейчас парень не решился, а потому так и остался стоять в кругу незнакомых ребят. Что ж, теперь у него будет время с ними познакомиться.

До нужного места оказалось идти совсем недолго, хотя Клем даже удивилась, когда Хавьер начал подниматься по ступенькам к подъезду обычного многоквартирного дома, который выглядел также обычно и обшарпанно, как и остальные здания этого города. Девушке все это время почему-то думалось, что Хавьер займет кабинет в Ратуше, ну или в таком месте, которое будет выделяться своей солидностью среди остальных.

— Мой кабинет у меня в квартире, так что не удивляйтесь, — Хавьер повернулся, уже собираясь помочь Клем подняться по лестнице, но сразу же увидел, как ей с готовностью помогает Луис, спокойно держа костыли девушки в одной руке и придерживая ее саму другой. И в этот момент Клементина даже не выглядела так, будто ей стыдно от своего беспомощного положения. Может, дело было в человеке, что ей помогал и которому она всецело доверяла. Хави в этот момент не смог сдержать еле заметной улыбки, которую он стер с лица, стоило Луису и Клем к нему подойти.

Зайдя в тусклый подъезд, в котором не было окон, что были привычны, пока ребята жили в школе, Хавьер повел их за собой прямо по коридору. От давящей тишины серых стен Луис даже поежился, поскольку создавалось ощущение полного запустения, будто здесь кроме самого Хави никто не живет. Но нет, на самом деле практически все квартиры были заняты. Сложно было это понять лишь по той причине, что люди научились вести себя тихо и не создавать слишком много шума. Пусть и от ходячих всех отделяла огромная и надежная стена, каждый человек, живущий здесь, пережил то, что уже сформировало в нем привычку быть осторожным даже в полной безопасности. Лишь в некоторых квартирах можно было расслышать голоса, но от этого почему-то легче не становилось. Может быть, потому что эти стены были чужими?

— Заходите, — от раздумий Луиса оторвал голос мужчины, открывшего им дверь в свою квартиру, уже успев при этом в нее зайти, а Клем и Лу неуверенно зашли следом.

Им сразу же открылся вид на просторную и полупустую гостиную, которая при всем этом умудрялась выглядеть уютно и весьма чисто. Посередине был расстелен старый бледно-синий ковер, на котором стоял потрепанный, пыльный диван, который, несмотря на это, выглядел довольно мягким и удобным. Рядом располагался журнальный столик, на котором стояла ваза с живыми цветами. Цветы в вазе — это первое, на что Клементина обратила внимание, так как это выглядело настолько красиво и по-домашнему уютно, что губы сами собой расплывались в улыбке.

Только глаза успели зацепиться за темно-зеленые, такие же уютные шторы, как дверь одной из комнат скрипнула, и на ее пороге оказалась… крохотная фигурка, которую ни Клем, ни тем более Луис, не ожидали здесь увидеть. Это была маленькая, на вид лет трех, светловолосая девочка. На ее голове красовались совсем короткие, но опрятные хвостики, а одета была в полосатую теплую кофту и комбинезон, на ножках босоножки в носочках, судя по всему, другой обуви просто не нашлось. Сама девочка выглядела очень обрадованной приходу гостей, а ее веснушки на щеках делали ее похожей на теплое светящееся солнышко.

— Папа! — с этим радостным возгласом малышка подбежала к Хавьеру и тут же повисла на его шее, ради чего он наклонился к ней. Мужчина, смеясь, сразу же подхватил ее на руки и покружил на месте, заставляя девочку заливисто рассмеяться.

Клементина в этот момент вскинула брови, не веря ни глазам, ни ушам. У Хави родился ребенок. Он не сказал ей об этом, да и во время апокалипсиса не каждый рискнет заводить семью, так что увидеть уже успевшую немного подрасти дочь Гарсии явно было сюрпризом.

Тут в дверях той же комнаты, из которой выбежала девочка, появилась Кейт, которую Клем узнала практически сразу, хоть и она тоже успела немного поменяться в лице и не только в нем. Вместо косы на ее голове теперь был завязан короткий хвост, из-за чего она стала выглядеть совершенно по-другому. Черты ее лица стали взрослее, особенно после стольких лет. На ней были теплые на вид штаны цвета хаки и толстый синий свитер. Так как Клементина запомнила Кейт в более яркой одежде, сейчас смотреть на нее было очень непривычно, будто что-то тут не так.

— Клементина? — Кейт, узнавшая девушку по чертам лица, внезапно растерялась, не зная, куда ей деться. Она знала, что Клем жива и должна скоро прибыть к ним в Ричмонд со своей группой, но явно не ожидала увидеть ее прямо у себя дома. — Ох, какая ты взрослая, милая! Я так рада тебя видеть, — пытаясь взять себя в руки, женщина сразу приметила отсутствующую ногу Клементины глазами, а потому подошла и обняла ее сама. — Я уж думала, мы никогда больше не увидимся. Ты как?

— Теперь все хорошо, даже очень, — Клем тоже была очень рада ее видеть, и аккуратно приобняла ее одной рукой. — У вас же, я вижу, все тоже отлично? — она украдкой глянула на малышку, что сидела на руках у Хави, держась за воротник его олимпийки и рассматривая незнакомых ей людей.

— Ох, сейчас я все расскажу, — перестав обнимать Клементину, женщина с дружелюбной улыбкой посмотрела на Лу, который не растерялся и сразу произнес:

— Я Луис, — парень тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. — Я… Друг Клементины, — по тому, как он сказал слово «друг», Кейт поняла, что именно он имеет в виду.

— Рада знакомству, Луис. А я Кейт, — она протянула ему руку для рукопожатия, на что Лу с удовольствием ответил.

— Так что же… Это ваша малышка? — не унималась Клем, которую Кейт уже направляла к дивану. Она вновь поглядела на девочку, которая сама смотрела на них любопытным и немного подозревающим взглядом, так как видела этих людей впервые.

— Эта наше сокровище. Наша любимая Паола, — женщина, убедившись, что Клем и Лу наконец присели на диван, подошла к Хавьеру и приобняла его, успев при этом чмокнуть дочь в щеку. — Ей вот-вот будет четыре, и я просто невероятно ей горжусь. Она уже такая взрослая…

— Совсем скоро я буду как мама и папа! — глаза девочки вмиг загорелись, и она показала ручками, как же высоко она вырастет.

Клем еще больше растрогала вся эта сцена, ведь она помнила такого же маленького ЭйДжея. Он уже мог говорить, но при этом еще был маленький, наивный и совсем глупенький. Сейчас Клементине даже было немного жутко от того факта, что примерно в этом же возрасте она впервые начала учить его пользоваться оружием. Это, вроде как, должно быть нормально, она всегда так считала, но сейчас, смотря на этого маленького и счастливого ребенка, ей так не казалось. Было даже… Противно от самой себя.

— Паола… Такое красивое и необычное имя, — Луис, который тоже не прятал умиленной улыбки, глянул на родителей ребенка. — Никогда его не слышал.

— Оно испанское, — Хавьер мягко и с любовью приобнял Кейт, прижав ее к себе, а второй рукой придерживал дочь, будто бы она была легкой как пушинка. — Сейчас название стран вроде как не имеет значения, но для нас это важно. Нам… Хочется помнить, что мы когда-то принадлежали чему-то общему и… У нас были свои традиции, свои имена.

— Мы будто бы забываем, что много лет были американцами, — Кейт пытается не сеять в доме мрачную обстановку, смеется, переводя все в шутку. — Но да, Хави прав. Хочется, чтобы хоть что-то имело значение.

— Имя действительно замечательное и очень ей подходит, — Клементина вновь зачем-то оглядела гостиную, снова обратив внимание на шторы. — А еще у вас тут так уютно и просторно…

— Спасибо, милая. Я, если честно, думала, что такое нам будет только сниться. Сама подумай… Свой дом во время апокалипсиса? Звучит как сон, — она спокойно взяла у мужчины из рук ребенка и мягко обняла. — Но мы смогли. При этом Хавьер прекрасно руководит людьми, причем не просто руководит, а наставляет и помогает, правильно распределяет жилье и еду. Недалеко отсюда есть еще одна община, не такая крупная, но с ними мы иногда обмениваемся ресурсами, очень удобно. Так же мы начали выращивать овощи и фрукты в теплицах…

— А… Война вас не затронула? — вдруг спросила Клем и сразу заметила, как Хави и Кейт вздрогнули. — Извините, я не хотела вас как-то задеть, просто… Один человек говорил про войну, что идет от Дельты и затрагивает некоторые общины, включая Ричмонд.

— Да, можно сказать, было дело, — Хавьер шумно вздохнул и погладил дочурку по волосам. — Но для нас все не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Война все еще идет, но нас не касается, а если касается, мы оперативно решаем все проблемы.

— Ну, это будет то, о чем мы не скажем остальным, — нервно усмехнувшись, Луис глянул на Клем. — Тогда Омар точно из нас сделает какое-то свое блюдо.

— Уж не знаю, хорошая ли это идея, — Хавьер скрылся в одной из комнат, не договорив.

Девушка глянула на Луиса и шумно вздохнула. Ребятам и правда лучше пока не знать, что есть угроза, пускай и не такая страшная, как могло бы быть. Пусть живут спокойно, привыкают к новой жизни и ничего не боятся. Пока так для всех будет лучше. Клементину радовало, что Лу адекватно воспринимает ситуацию, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно, будто бы он ничего не боится. Но Клем понимала — страшно им обоим.

— Лучше бы твои друзья узнали о ситуации от тебя, а не от моих ребят или, того хуже, от врага в первые минуты резкого нападения. Нужно быть готовыми ко всему, в первую очередь, морально, — вернувшись, Хави присел на диван, держа в руках потрепанную записную книжку, похожую на ту, которая есть у Клем. — Но дело ваше, я просто сказал свое мнение.

Клементина отвела задумчивый взгляд в сторону вазы. Цветы выглядели свежо, кажется, сорваны совсем недавно, и сквозь мутноватое стекло были видны их ярко-зеленые стебли, поглощающие влагу. Девушка почувствовала, как Луис сжал ее руку, и посмотрела в его сторону. Взгляд парня успокаивал ее, так и говоря, что они со всем разберутся и решат, как им поступить дальше.

— Кстати, мне пока просто интересно, что умеют твои ребята? — Хавьер листает свою записную книжку с сосредоточенным видом. — Ну, рабочие руки никогда лишними не бывают… Может, у вас есть прямо-таки спец в медицине, оружии и всем остальном?

— Есть такие, — девушка задумалась, вспоминая, в чем хороши дети Эриксона. — Но я думаю, лучше мы позже поговорим с ними об этом лично. Если я сейчас скажу тебе имена, это мало что даст.

— Хорошо, — мужчина остановился на одной из страниц. — Я нашел вам местечко. Есть две пустые квартиры в соседнем доме. Они довольно просторные, по два человека на комнату, думаю, вы так и жили там у себя, я прав?

— В яблочко, — Клементина заметно воодушевилась, она ведь и не рассчитывала на то, что все так удобно получится. — Ребята обрадуются, что жизнь в Ричмонде хотя бы в этом моменте не будет сильно отличаться от жизни в Эриксоне. Действительно хорошая новость.

— Надеюсь, нас не будут топить соседи, — усмехнулся Лу.

-…мам, почему у этого дяди волосы длинные, а у меня нет? — из-за повисшей в их разговоре паузы до их слуха донесся голос Паолы, с которой Кейт сидела в старом кресле у противоположной стены.

— Кто сказал тебе, что у тебя короткие волосы? Просто они завязаны в хвостики, зайка, если их распустить, они будут длинные, — спокойно объяснила женщина, все-таки не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— Длиннее, чем у этого дяди? — Паола с искренним удивлением округлила глаза и лишь раз метнула взгляд на Луиса, вновь взглянув на мать.

— Конечно, милая, — Кейт засмеялась и прижала девочку к себе еще сильнее, сейчас даже не представляя, как она жила все это время без такого чуда.

А Луис глянул на девочку с мягкой усмешкой, поняв, что Паолу заинтересовали именно его дреды. Та тоже посмотрела на него, только с подозрением, взявшись ладошками за свитер матери и затихнув, но все еще не сводя с него своих блестящих, больших глаз.

— Ты такой взрослый дядя, — доносится до уха Лу голос Клементины, что несильно тыкнула парня локтем в бок и усмехнулась.

— Ну, отныне тебе придется обращаться ко мне на вы, — парень попытался сделать как можно более серьезный вид, приподняв голову с нотками высокомерия и поглядев на нее сверху вниз.

— Да что вы, — девушка не смогла сдержать смеха, увидев это его лицо, вновь совсем несильно пихнув его в бок. — Ну-ну, приму к сведению, дядя.

— Я думаю, нам надо вернуться к вашим ребятам. Будем потихоньку направляться в сторону ваших новых комнат, — не нарочно прервал их Хави, поднявшись с дивана. — Пойдемте.

Луис начал помогать Клем встать, все еще улыбающийся из-за своей шутки, а Гарсия подошел к креслу, где сидели Кейт и Паола, и высокопарно поклонился со словами:

— Оповещаю вас, юная госпожа, что совершенно скоро вернусь в ваши покои.

Девочка засмеялась, мягко обняв его прямо за голову, правда отпустила его довольно быстро, когда ее отец выпрямился обратно.

***

— Вообще-то бомбы можно делать почти из всего, что попадется под руку. Мы с моим другом Митчем часто делали их в Эриксоне, даже подорвали ими задницы рейдеров из Дельты, когда они напали на нас, — Вилли увлеченно рассказывал Тесаку всевозможные рецепты взрывных устройств, которые он когда-либо изобретал, пока остальные ребята также слушали его, устало наблюдая за проходящими мимо жителями Ричмонда, которые были чем-то заняты.

— Впечатляет, малой, — Сильвия сидела на ступеньках в окружении подростков. — Такие умения наверняка пригодятся в нашей сфере вооружения. Да, Гейб?

— Бомбы из всего, что попадется под руку? Звучит неплохо, — слабо усмехнулся Габриэль, сидя на краешке самой верхней ступеньки. Его руки были в карманах потрепанной черной кожанки, воротник которой обрамлял старенький рыжеватый мех. Куртка была расстегнута, обнажая едва заметный черный пояс, к которому был прикреплен пистолет.

— Я буду работать с оружием? Настоящим? Круто! — мальчишка взволнованно и одновременно восхищенно сжал руки в кулаки. — Меня правда научат стрелять из настоящего пистолета? — кажется, у мальчишки загорались глаза от одной только мысли об этом.

— Ну, это будет уж точно поудобнее, чем перезаряжать ваши громоздкие луки, — Гейб сосредоточенно повертел головой, разминая шею и не глядя на собеседника. — Всему научим, парень, не переживай.

— Клем!

Все отвлеклись от разговоров, услышав голос ЭйДжея, который уже подскочил и побежал навстречу идущим в их сторону Клементине, Луису и Хавьеру. Руби и Аасим сразу перестали сидеть в обнимку, а другие ребята уже стали подниматься с мест.

— Какие новости? — Вайолет снова закинула свою сумку на плечо, обратившись к Клементине, когда те подошли поближе.

— Аллилуйя, мы идем справлять новоселье, — ответил за Клем Луис, в своей привычной манере.

Вскоре все направились в сторону нужных домов, ведомые Хавьером. Клементина по дороге объяснила, что жить они будут в двух квартирах, по два человека на комнату, и разделять их совсем по отдельности никто не будет. Большинство сразу выдохнули спокойно и стали решать, кто с кем будет жить.

— Я была бы не против так же жить с тобой в одной комнате, — с улыбкой говорит Руби, взглянув на рядом идущую Вайолет. — Ты как?

— Да, давай так и сделаем, — Вай тоже улыбнулась ей и кивнула, дружески приобняв девушку за плечо, но практически сразу убрав руку.

— Думаю, мы можем поселиться с вами в одной квартире, только в другой комнате, — к их разговору подключается Аасим, имевший ввиду себя и Омара, с которым они сейчас уже успели это решить. Девушки согласились, что это хорошая идея.

— Я так понимаю, что нам придется жить вместе? — Луис негромко обращается к Клем и притворно вздыхает, делая вид, что ему очень грустно от такой потери. — Ну что ж, если так нужно…

— Еще есть время поменяться, Лу, если тебе не очень нравится такой вариант, — с усмешкой подыгрывает ему Клем. — Я могу жить с ЭйДжеем, а ты с Вилли, просто будем в одной квартире. Разве так не лучше? — глянув на него лишь украдкой, она вновь опустила взгляд на дорогу, следя за своими движениями.

— Хитро-хитро, но я предпочту первый вариант. Кажется, он начинает мне нравиться, — Луис наконец довольной улыбнулся, уже представляя их сон под одним одеялом.

«Если там будут отдельные кровати, я их просто сдвину», — сразу же подумал парень про себя, не убирая с лица невозмутимую улыбку.

— Ну вот видишь, стоило задуматься и теперь оказывается, что это не такой уж и плохой исход, — Клем коротко посмеялась и почувствовала, что у нее загорелись кончики ушей. Ведь она тоже представила то, как они будут засыпать рядом друг с другом.

Когда ребята стояли около дверей, расположенных рядом, то не сразу решились их открыть. Они стояли, несколько секунд просто пялясь на них, будто бы надеясь, что они могут открыться сами.

— К черту, — с выдохом вырвалось у Вай, и девушка первая подошла к обшарпанной коричневой двери. Взявшись за дверную ручку и повернув ее, девушка сразу почувствовала, как она поддалась, приглашая новых жильцов внутрь.

Когда Клем вошла в квартиру, которая теперь принадлежала ей, Луису, ЭйДжею и Вилли, она почувствовала, как у нее прервалось дыхание. Глазам предстала гостиная, похожая на ту, что у Хавьера, только немного меньше, где не было ничего, кроме двух окон, небольшого дивана, кресла и шкафа у входа, в которые раньше можно было повесить вещи и поставить обувь по приходу с улицы. Сейчас непонятно, для чего он может быть полезен, но все же он придавал этой комнате какой-то живости, без него здесь было бы совсем пусто и уныло. Он напоминал о нормальной жизни людей до апокалипсиса, что несомненно хорошо сказывалось на обстановке. Луис же сразу приметил две двери, которые располагались параллельно друг другу и явно ведущие в их комнаты, и еще одна дверь в дальнем углу комнаты. Она могла вести в туалет, соединенный с душевой.

«Кажется, нам действительно нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому месту…» — подметила Клементина у себя в голове и медленно присела на диван, жалобно заскрипевший своими ржавыми пружинами под ее весом.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в новый дом, — она усмехнулась и устремила взгляд в окно, наблюдая, как в свете солнца танцуют маленькие пылинки. — Немного пыльно и пустовато, но ничего, приведем в порядок. Уверена, мы еще успеем привыкнуть… — девушка говорила так, будто бы пыталась успокоить саму себя. До нее только сейчас в полной мере дошло, как она на самом деле тоскует по школе, по ее двухъярусным кроватям, тесным комнаткам и длинным коридорам.

— Обязательно привыкнем, — Луис, разделяя ее тоску, присел с девушкой рядом и приобнял ее за плечо. — Вот увидишь, Клем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! И вот подъехало немного иллюстраций~
> 
> Внешность Тесака (работа соавтора):   
> • https://sun1-88.userapi.com/5hQhaQqrE_ZdflGxsBy-7lm7WBIOhUWgPYZRPw/HPMKbbpB7sk.jpg  
> • https://sun1-16.userapi.com/eUEimom0J96Goy9LCRCgwuTAaW9Bq4cN6i5ydg/ZfwdD2ON5co.jpg
> 
> Иллюстрация повзрослевшего Габриэля (работа соавтора и другого иллюстратора): https://sun1-95.userapi.com/-U0PCtFtaD6SzextsfXg5BQJTSmIp4IqHNOx-A/ft0agqdXH0k.jpg
> 
> Работы взяты из паблика соавтора с рисунками: https://vk.com/sketch_on_black_page
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто прочел информацию и зашел посмотреть на иллюстрации. Мы стараемся только для вас. Спасибо огромное еще раз, что остаетесь с нами ❤


End file.
